Petals' Fury
by LadyOracle
Summary: Placed in a life so utterly different to her own, Kino Makoto must learn to survive - and thrive. The rating's for any swear words I might add. Please R&R, this is my first ever fic
1. Prologue

Hi! I'm a newbie fanfic writer, and I look forward to your reviews. Don't flame me too much, this is my first ever fic. But yes, Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing, Sailor Moon, or any other anime. I do own this story and whatever wierd plot I may concoct up! Right! Erm, this is based off a wierd dream I had on Makoto... And I haven't figured out a title yet, but I should be able to!  
  
PROLOGUE  
  
It was raining. And Makoto was depressed. It was supposed to be summer in Japan. Sweltering. And yet, it was raining. And Makoto was depressed. Strange, that. The rain seemed to depress Makoto. It rained a lot. She was almost always depressed. These days, at least.  
  
The senshi had discussed the rain. It was strange, how the clouds gathered so quickly, and the rain fell so suddenly.  
  
~  
  
"This isn't right. It can't be the Negaverse."  
  
"What makes you think so, Rei-chan?" Asked Ami.  
  
"I don't sense any evil. But... I can sense this, without even consulting the fire. The negaverse is an entire different universe. It's not natural within this one. Except this...It's not normal, no. But it's...natural, and not natural. No one's forcing the rain to fall, I think. This isn't some sort of spell to control the weather. But if it isn't, I don't know what it is." Rei said, frustrated."It's not nature at work, not exactly, so it's not natural. But the fire's not worried. It knows it's different, but it doesn't consider what's happening as harmful. I don't know what to think of it! I mean, it FEELS natural to me, but I know it's NOT!" Rei tried to explain, but she somehow couldn't translate her feelings into words.  
  
"Are you sure it isn't some subtle way of affecting us?" Makoto asked. "I always seem to be so down when it rains. As if it's influencing my emotions."  
  
"It might be." Ami said. "I hadn't thought of that. We'll have to take samples of the rain, and I'll have to perform some tests. But I don't think it affects myself negatively. Puzzles me yes, but depressed? Usagi, Minako?"  
  
"Nope," Their cheerful little bunny said. "I haven't felt down at all, except when I thought me and Mamo-chan would have to cancel our date 'cos of the rain, but we didn't at all! We just went to a movie instead, and-" Ami coughed politely. "Oh. Oh! Sorry, Ma- I mean Ami-chan." Usagi said, blushing. Makoto ignored the oblique reference to her recent breakup. "Oh, I got school tomorrow, I don't wanna goooOOOooo, my life sucks!" She'd exclaimed forcefully, depressed once removed from the subject of Mamoru. "I didn't do my homework, and its TOO COLD to get out of bed so I'm even later than usual, and -"  
  
~  
  
Makoto smiled. Usagi was Usagi. She then scowled at herself. How is it, Kino Makoto, that you hate her and love her? She asked herself forcefully.  
  
I don't hate her! I can't hate her! She's my Princess and I've died for her and she's put her faith in me. So how can I allow myself to hate her?  
  
She sighed. Makoto didn't hate Usagi. I just wish I was like her. Was that it? A little, but not quite.  
  
I envy her. She sat herself down at the table, even as she regarded her pot plants. They were definitely benefitting from the strange blessing of summer this year. Did she envy Usagi?  
  
Yes.  
  
But why? Kami knew Usagi didn't have the greatest of lives, not only fighting evil but being the target of evil and surviving attempted killings and kidnappings every other day. She wielded the awesome power of the Ginzuishou, the Silver Crystal of the Silver Millennium, possibly the most powerful object in the universe, excepting Setsuna's Time Staff - or was that Garnet Rod? - and in doing so drained herself, knowing that to use the crystal to it's full effectiveness, her senshi would have to die so she could access the powers of the Planets. That she had full control over her friends' lives.  
  
Oh. And she had the soul mate destined for her throughout eternity. Within the Ginzuishou, the ability to ensure that not one of her loved ones would be harmed, or age and die. A daughter. Makoto herself had given up the gift of fertility. Setsuna wasn't sure how it had happened, but Makoto simply hadn't gone through puberty. Which was strange. And even if she did have children, they'd grow old and die, with her husband and her other loved ones. Usagi didn't have to give up her life to the duty of protecting her one charge, Usagi was the one being protected.  
  
Are you saying you wouldn't protect her? A voice asked at the back of her head.  
  
No! I just wish I had a choice. And a life other than a senshi. But I don't.  
  
Why not?  
  
I came to Juuban because my dreams led me here. To be a senshi. I don't have family, or - anyone to live a life with. So being a senshi is all I have, isn't it?  
  
And if you could be something else?  
  
I wouldn't. I love my magic. And she did.  
  
Is it magic that makes a senshi?  
  
Isn't it?  
  
Is your magic-just something given to you so you can protect your princess? Is such a special gift just for that one thing? Is this all you were born to live for? Is everything thing you do dedicated towards this one thing? Your duty? Is this a life?  
  
Makoto didn't have an answer to that.  
  
And to think, Usagi could hate her life.  
  
The rain fell harder, even as her thoughts grew more foreboding. It was a good thing she skipped out on the arcade trip the other girls were planning. She'd probably just worry them with her stupid thoughts. 


	2. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1  
  
There weren't many things that could worry Usagi. Sure, there were school marks and saving the world and the usual everyday stuff, but she always managed to shake off her worries and fully enjoy life.  
  
Hino Rei was a different matter. "Look, Ami, you sure she didn't want to come? She's been so down since that bastard dumped her." If she ever met Duo Maxwell, his face was going to meet her fist, as far as she was concerned. Stupid jackass. "And I've been worried about her. This weather thing has really been weighing on me, and I don't think she's done much better. It's, affecting her."  
  
They were currently in the Crown Parlor, sitting down and enjoying the milkshakes. Or, in Rei's case, trying to. She'd been so tense the last few weeks since summer started, and she didn't know if her muscles would ever loosen again. She been getting migraines, and, was, at this point in time -  
  
"Oh come on, Pyro, what are you so worked up about? The rest of us are trying to enjoy ourselves, you know!"  
  
-wishing she'd never agreed to this stupid outing. She thought it would get her to loosen up. How wrong she was. "This isn't about me, baka. It's about -"  
  
~  
  
Being a senshi gave her so much. A future, a duty, friends, and a past. Being a senshi was essential to her life. Makoto knew that. So why...?  
  
~  
  
"It's nice to know someone's concerned about her." A smooth voice interrupted Rei. They all jumped.  
  
"Setsuna!" Usagi cried, a concerned look coming to her face. Setsuna never came unless something was wrong. Kami knew what she did for a living. "Is this about the rain?"  
  
"Yes and no." Setsuna promptly ignored Usagi, instead choosing to focus on Rei. "You look tense, Rei-san. You better pack for that holiday I'm sending you on. But...what about Makoto? Yes, she's been quite down these days...Maxwell, that's right..." She sighed. "It was bound to happen. That boy did a lot more than just dump her, didn't he?"  
  
"What do you mean?" "Hey, what about the rain, Setsuna? Have you forgotten?"  
  
The woman in question looked at them. "I thought you already knew that."  
  
"Knew what?" Ami interjected. "The cause of the rain, of course. Haven't you figured it out yet?" She inquired mildly.  
  
"No." Usagi snapped, quickly becoming annoyed. "A little help, Setsuna?"  
  
Setsuna looked at her with some amusement. "Well, it's against the rules, but seeing as you haven't worked it out yet..." She considered. "I'll give you a hint. Ask your local nature checkpoint." She waved the matter aside. "Now. About Makoto."  
  
~  
  
Because you're not really needed. Mako immediately hit herself. Of course she was needed! The world depended on her.  
  
~  
  
"I need to ask Usagi a very important question." Setsuna said simply. "It's a question that will require cold analysis, and objective thinking. A question that could change your perspective on certain, important matters."  
  
A question that could determine Makoto's life. She thought to herself. She didn't want to do this, but the future was at stake - and so was Makoto's happiness. Answer the question, Usagi. She pleaded to her silently. Answer it right.  
  
Duo Maxwell should never have met Kino Makoto. In doing so, and in dumping her, he had shattered Makoto's belief in herself as a person and as a senshi. That wouldn't be so bad, it happened to every senshi, but with Makoto's abilities developing as they were, the Sailor Senshi could simply not afford a loose canon with rogue abilities. Setsuna had been given two choices, both based on the outcome of this question.  
  
"O-okay, Setsuna," Usagi stuttered. She'd never seen Setsuna gaze at her so intensely. And that was saying something for Setsuna.  
  
"Is Makoto essential to you as a senshi?"  
  
Answer it, she pleaded. Before Makoto answers it herself.  
  
"WHAT!!! How - how dare you! I'm not going to answer that! What the hell are you thinking? What are you trying to get at?"  
  
"You have two minutes to answer, Usagi." Please.  
  
~  
  
But images started rising in her mind. She was always the first to die or go down in a battle. The second weakest of the senshi power-wise, but magic-wise the most restricted. Less valuable as a team member. She didn't have leadership abilities like Minako and Rei, she wasn't valuable as an information source like Rei either, and she didn't have any brains like Ami. She couldn't come up with battle plans, or analyse youma tactics and weaknesses. Her strength lay in her ability to fight - whether martial arts, fighting dirty, or just plain street fighting. But fighting like that couldn't be used against youma.  
  
~  
  
"Kino Makoto is the second weakest senshi, and, consequently, as Mizuno Ami is valuable as strategist and information analyzer, the least valuable as a team member. She is not strong enough to be of use to you in a major battle. She is the first to die or go down in a battle, and cannot contribute to the senshi otherwise. She does not have psychic or visioning abilities, and cannot contribute to strategies and resources. She cannot offer any unique advantages to the team. I repeat, is Makoto essential to you as a senshi?" She asked mildly.  
  
Usagi fell silent. She knew she had to back up Makoto as a friend, but Setsuna wouldn't ask this of her unless this was very important. She had to take that into consideration. Looking at her friends, they gazed back at her. They knew it too.  
  
"You don't have much time, Usagi. Half a minute." Hurry up.  
  
~  
  
There was nothing she could contribute to the senshi that they didn't already have. She was, quite simply, not essential or needed.  
  
"No." She said finally. Pleadingly. But, she felt it was true. I'm not.  
  
~  
  
"Of course Mako-chan's -" "You are no longer required to answer that question." Setsuna cut her off abruptly. She felt a shifting in destiny - no, an elimination in time. Sailor Jupiter was no longer required. "Huh?" "Makoto decided herself. Certain - destinies were hanging off the answer to this question," Setsuna said finally, heavily. "I was ordered to take action concerning the answer to this question. Sailor Jupiter has just been eliminated." She paused.  
  
"Oh, about the rain? It was a new aspect of Makoto's abilities as the nature senshi developing. The rain was in response to her depression."  
  
Before they could recover, she'd already left.  
  
~  
  
You bastard. You just waltzed right into my life and played me. You were different to me than most of the other boys - special. But I wasn't to you was I? ...Why did you leave? She thought, visualising the face rising before her. Mischievous smile, hair tied back in a braid, unusual violet eyes. Not as pretty a Rei's. I bet you wouldn't be happy about that, you asshole.  
  
It always happened. Boys came, found out about the real her, left. Makoto was no idiot - she knew she got too attached to them, and it always broke her heart when they left - knowing she'd done something wrong again... But Duo was supposed to be different. He was different from the others. There was a sadness, a maturity in his eyes. Though not the usual kind. Someone who, she thought, could see past her as a flirt and as a tomboy. And then, of course, he'd left.  
  
~  
  
"You're...leaving me." She said finally as she looked up to face him. "Why?"  
  
"I just..." He faltered as he met her eyes. Angrily he waved her away. "I just don't love you. Okay?" He said angrily, as he turned on his heel and stalked off.  
  
~  
  
"And you said you did, you bastard." Makoto said softly. She traced the reflection of her face in the glass. That of a girl with small, well defined features and a mass of brown hair and green eyes . Open eyes, that revealed her emotions so easily, and could bewitch any living thing by it's sparkling, shifting shades. The face of an overgrown giant of a girl, who saved the world on a daily basis. Not that she really did much in that area. Just helped the others in saving the world.  
  
~  
  
Setsuna reflected as she stood at the Gates of Time. Kino Makoto would die in her next battle, thus killing her human half - the form she had been raised in, and lived in her entire life, and giving her rebirth in her Jovian half. And then, in a new form, with her powers running free and nothing to help her, she would be thrown randomly back into the world, to survive. And die again. She could not survive with such uncertainties. Not with OZ. They'd find her, and kill her.  
  
This would never have happened if they hadn't met.  
  
Duo Maxwell.  
  
Well, Setsuna thought. How about some poetic justice?  
  
~  
  
"Makoto." Setsuna said as she appeared behind her. "Yes, Setsuna?" "We need to talk. Don't say anything. Just listen. As guardian of the Time Gates and the Dimensions, I am not simply a senshi. I am the servant of Destiny. And yours has been erased." A cold chill wound itself in Makoto's chest.  
  
"As Guardian of Time, the Sailor Senshi are not my sole concern. For instance, I watch over a man named Goku Son in another dimension. In this dimension and in this galaxy, I watch over many, including those who fight wars for peace - especially peace between the Colonies and Earth."  
  
"The Gundam -"  
  
"Yes, Makoto. Destiny may have removed you from your place beside the senshi, but a lack of destiny and position does not change who you are. And that is the Princess and Champion of Jupiter, the planet of nature. Your powers control the weather and plant life. You have an overall sense of nature, though you wouldn't be able to use the powers of some aspects, such as the ocean. Destiny wishes for you to live a life away from the senshi, where you cannot harm them."  
  
Makoto froze. "Harm...them?" She asked finally. "I cannot explain, but you may lure other scouts away from destiny. That must not be allowed to happen. Is that understood?" "I..." "If you love your friends and your princess, the best thing for you to do is leave their lives." For your sake as much as theirs.  
  
Silence settled between them. "What will happen to me?" Makoto asked finally. "If I had truly followed orders, I would not know. But you were my charge, Kino Makoto." Setsuna said softly, as she watched the younger girl. "And during my time, I have come to know you. I feel some - concern for your future, and I am not quite willing to let you go." She said, to the point.  
  
"I...You're going to help me?" Makoto asked softly.  
  
"Yes. But what I am presenting to you is not an easy future. A new war is starting, even as the senshi prepare for their own against the negaverse. The future has changed; there may never be a Crystal Tokyo, but that is of no importance. It is the present we must save. I feel, that you have the potential to make a difference in this war. But this is your decision. By accepting this, you will forsake the human heritage your parents gave you, and assume the form of the Jovian you once were. You will always fight, and there may never be an end. You will meet many like you, a few of them my charges. You may have to work with or against them. You will forsake the chance to live a normal life."  
  
Did she, Makoto, really want that? But the truth was, she was a senshi at heart. She had to make a difference in the world, and if not as a senshi, then in the war.  
  
"I'll do it. But I want to be useful. Needed, if you must." She said finally.  
  
"Of course." You'll be more needed than you'll ever know, pilot 07. Setsuna stood up. "We may as well get started. You'll need to get used to your Jovian form."  
  
And won't Duo be surprised.  
  
"Okay. But what about details? My apartment, school, what'll they-" "I'll handle that." "If you say so. So how do we start?" "Well." Setsuna said, as she rose and transformed into Sailor Pluto. "First we have to kill you."  
  
With that, she very calmly pointed the Time Staff straight at Makoto's heart. 


	3. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2  
  
Pilot 01.  
  
You are to collect the other pilots and return to your gundam hanger at 1630 tomorrow. There have been some unexpected events, and you must be updated on information.  
  
"Mission accepted." Heero said, reading the e-mail. He then turned to find the other pilots.  
  
~  
  
Black. No, a swirling void of purples and reds and blues - they didn't look too good together.  
  
Ugh...What the hell did she do to me?  
  
Before she could even blink, Makoto had felt a burning pain in her chest before she'd collapsed. She hadn't even time to move out of the way. And now she was -  
  
Dead? She felt dead, and she should know, having died for Kami knew how many times, but...this was a strange place to be for the dead.  
  
It was then she deigned to look at herself. First, she saw her normal body, ever so faint, but complete.  
  
Except, of course, for the gaping, burning hole in her chest, which just so happened to be emitting a pure white light. Well, that did explain the intense pain she seemed to be feeling. But she couldn't move her body, couldn't curl up, couldn't cover he wound. She could only stare at her chest, as the light expanded, spreading to the rest of her and burning outward, breaking through her skin. She wanted to scream, but it had already burned away her voice...  
  
"Makoto. Wake up." With difficulty, she opened her eyes. "You have been through an extreme amount of pain. Do not move. Just listen. You may not understand why I did what I did, but you will when you get up. You will also notice you are no longer in your apartment bedroom. Your new living quarters are in the dorm room of a school. This is no normal school. It is a forefront for a military base, and while there are many students who attend, only a select few are members of that base. The rest of the students are your average, everyday students. You are currently situated in the girl's dorm. In time, you will be shifted to the mixed dorm. You may not appreciate this, but it has to be done."  
  
There was a pause.  
  
"You are currently listening to a tape. Don't worry, you will see me, and somewhat more often than you used to. When you get up, burn this tape in the fireplace. Every room I situate you in will have a fireplace. It's not for any specific purpose, but I thought you might appreciate it. I have placed what I believe to be most necessities in your room.  
  
Pause.  
  
"This tape will be silent for an hour. By then, most of the aftershocks of my attack will have worn off, and though you will be somewhat sore, the majority of your pain will have passed, allowing you to walk for short distances. You have been given three days by the 'school' authorities to recover. In an hour, I will give you a guide of your room, and more information about your new duty, as well as explain your new memories. And what happened to you. You will promptly fall back asleep right, about, now."  
  
~  
  
"So what did Doctor J want, anyway?" Duo asked playfully, as he walked along. "I mean, the war's over, isn't it? But we're still running around, pulling off missions-"  
  
"Duo," Quatre cut him off quietly. "We're not supposed to talk about that so openly."  
  
"It's called mopping up." Trowa said softly.  
  
"Do you still want to head to the shopping center? Heero needs to update his laptop, and I need to go grocery shopping." Quatre asked.  
  
"Yeah, why not?"  
  
~  
  
Two hours earlier.  
  
"Good, Makoto. You're awake again. If you get up and look around your room, you'll see that adjoining it is a bathroom. It contains a spa, a shower, a toilet and sink. Within the mirror cabinet you will find shampoo, conditioner, soap, toothpaste and toothbrush, deodorant, anti-perspirant and a very well designed first aid kit, which I assure you that you will need.  
  
You have two wardrobes. The one in the corner left of the bathroom door holds your school clothing, including the regular, your PE gear and also your fencing gear. You may or may not choose to do fencing. We will discuss this later, when you have a chance to see me. It also holds some casual clothing, jeans, blouses, skirts and one or two dresses, and a few pairs of shoes.  
  
The wardrobe in the corner on the other side of the door also contains casual clothing, but all designed by me. I like to admire my design abilities, as I am a fashion designer. It also contains a few formal gowns and clothing, as well as a few durable sets of clothing, which you'll need. As my designed clothing is by far superior, I will be expecting you to choose your clothing more from this wardrobe." A smile could be heard in Setsuna's voice.  
  
"Next to that wardrobe, you will find a small dressing table with a set of drawers, one large one and four small ones. In that large one you will find underwear, nightclothes, and probably other stuff I can't seem to remember. In the four small ones you will find from the top, starting from the left - hair accessories including your hairbrush, make up and jewelry. The last drawer has a lock with a key. The key is, at this point, on top of your dressing table.  
  
This drawer contains a few of your new weapons. A gun, a knife and a set of fans as well as other things which you will discover for yourself. You will wonder at their presence in your drawer, but as your new set of memories kick in, you will understand their presence. The foot of your bed is currently facing the door to the hall of your dorm. To your right, facing the bathroom door is the fireplace I mentioned. Also to your right, in the corner, is a desk with approximately eight drawers.  
  
This is your study table. In seven of the drawers are your subjects, currently 7 are filled. Maths, Science, Geography, which are your compulsory subjects, and Home Ec. and Food Technology, which I knew you would wish to choose. English, which is spoken by the colonies. Your last subject is for you to choose with me. This is, however, your homework and study table.  
  
Those drawers will be filled with relevant research and revision material to last you through the rest of this year and next. Some people would consider this cheating. I do not. I consider it preparation for exams and assessments that have, as of yet, not been written or drawn up. this is a favor from me to you, as despite your new duty, I wish for you to do well in your education. You're no Ami, but you are a fairly intelligent girl. And you are ahead in your studies, due to the fact that you have been tutored by me for the last 4 years."  
  
"I've WHAT?" Makoto asked aloud. That didn't make sense.  
  
"I understand that won't make sense, but I will explain. Later. In the last remaining corner on your left, is your project table. This has 6 drawers, and is where you will complete your projects and assignments. Your projects for the rest of the year have been placed in one of the drawers, so if ever you should be bored, you can have an early start with them. Take note that they probably won't be given out for another few months to the other students. I think you're feeling very happy that I've taken you under my wing." Setsuna added wryly. "In one of those drawers is your new, personalized laptop, and on your other study table are your materials needed for school. I believe that is the end of our tour. Now get up, and sit in the comfy chair by the fireplace."  
  
Shrugging, Makoto did so. Though she was mildly sore, she seemed fine. There was nothing a walk wouldn't cure. "Right. I'm sitting."  
  
"I will now explain my actions. In attacking you, I eliminated your human body, or the body you were reborn in. This was necessary, as, with your magic expanding and growing stronger, you could not have been able to handle it without the proper knowledge needed to control it. The jovian form has a gift of remembrance. If one inserts a memory into the jovian, such as a mage inserting a memory of how to do a fire spell, a jovian can not only view that memory but experience that memory, thus learning a fire spell. You do not have fire magic. As an Enchantress, you have nature magic, which means green, weather and healing. Healing is an interesting magic in itself, but that is not the point."  
  
Mako conceded that. "Before your mother died in the silver millennium, she inserted those memories into you, though she wasn't a healer. The memories that give you knowledge and experience in healing magics have been inserted by me. Now, as you have been reborn in a ways, you have been given a new set of memories, where I have trained you from your childhood in the arts of fighting, hacking, infiltration and piloting. Thus, the knowledge had been placed in your mind to sufficiently equip you. You will retain your old memories, but after a while they will grow vague so as not to cause you mental confusion. I felt it would be wise for you to keep them."  
  
There was a pause. "Okay," Makoto said slowly.  
  
"That is the simplest I am able to explain to you, in a short amount of time. Now, get up and look in the mirror. You will notice a difference."  
  
The tape said no more, waiting. Makoto walked to the dressing table. And almost screamed. "Oh. Shit."  
  
Whoever was is the mirror, it was not Makoto.  
  
Instead of a tall, well-built giant of girl, there was a delicate, slender frame of a pixie. Her face was finely structured, her hair reaching mid-thigh, a little shorter than Minako's. And it was so the wrong colour. It was red gold, like fire, but too red to be fiery. Red-gold like embers, a much quieter colour, though a much more unique one. The only feature that had not changed was her eyes, and even they seemed to sparkle more. She touched her ears, glad she had at least her usual rose studs with her.  
  
"Yes. Your jovian form, which you will require information on. Jovians were creatures of the sky and trees. You will now find that you are light, extremely so, and very, very, quiet naturally. You are surprisingly strong for your frame, but not as strong as for it to be an advantage to you. Jovians had a knack of fading into their environment, which will be useful in the future. You are currently a little shorter than 5'1, and you weigh approximately 30 kilos. All memories have been modified so as to accomodate your new form. You have always been like this. Simple as that. You still have your fighting abilities, and they have been enhanced in speed and agility due to your new form and the fact that I persuaded you to take up dancing."  
  
"You did." Makoto stated flatly. She knew there'd be change, but...nothing so drastic. A new home, a new look, a new duty, new skills, a new life... there was so much to get through in so little time.  
  
"If you take the key and open the locked drawer, I can explain about the fans. Do so." Makoto opened the drawer. "In the Silver Millenium, the trend was very conservative relating to women. This was a strain on jovian women, who could fight with the best. Creatures of nature, they disdained clothing that restricted their lack of movement and the ability to defend themselves. So jovian nobles created special fans for the noble and royal women. Light as cotton, they are extremely strong and sharp, with the ability to deflect the strongest of gunshots and cut through almost any material. And they also have magical properties that may be useful to you, whether you do or do not use magic. This is the royal set, the only set strong enough to survive the destruction of the Silver Millennium. It is a set of twenty, with different properties. You will find them extremely useful. The patterning on them is the ancient jovian language, which you should be able to read. You are also the only person able to access their properties, something you could not have done formerly. The fans may vary in size, and you have the ability to adjust their size for convenience.  
  
Apart from the fans, the knife and the gun, you will find a dagger with an ornamental handle. It is to be worn as a hairpiece. I will demonstrate later. You will find a set of twenty hairpins in a small velvet sack-lock picks. You have normal lock picks in another bag. You fill find arm ornaments that can hide knives within them. I believe that should be all." Setsuna's voice turned gentle.  
  
"There is also a map for the school and surrounding area, such as the mall. This is very sudden, Makoto, I know. But of all the senshi, you were always the best at adapting. You have a lot to get through, and it will be hard at first. I hope it gets better, because I - no we - need you. But it won't all be duty. Your bank account currently holds 50 000 American dollars' worth of money in it. You have an allowance of 1000 dollars a week. It may seem like a lot, but I assure you you'll need it. Each dorm has a common room for the residents, with a kitchen and television.  
  
I think I've given you enough today. On the bookshelf between your study table and bed, you will notice one thousand dollars in cash on the uppermost shelf. With hardly any T.V, you won't have much to entertain yourself. The bookshelf is empty. I suggest you take the money and go shopping. You can get familiar with your surroundings and start making yourself at home. And buy a few books for the bookshelf. There's a list of software you have to buy for your laptop. Be back by 4 and head to administraion for your timetable."  
  
There was silence. Makoto reached over to take the tape out of the radio recorder thingy.  
  
"Oh, and if I find they all happen to be romance novels, I will hunt you down myself. This tape will end now. Feel free to throw it into the fire, which will never get out of control and burn down your room. "  
  
Makoto regarded the tape. "That's...nice." She said finally. "I think I'll go shopping now." Heading to Setsuna's wardrobe, she quickly selected a light, long white skirt starting a little above her waist and ending at her calves with light blue patterning at the hem. A matching light jacket and sleeveless light blue shirt went with it. She grabbed a small handbag and headed over to the bookshelf, grabbing the money and getting her laptop out of it's drawer. She then grabbed her room keys off the dresser and headed out. There was a lot to think about, but she could do it later.  
  
~  
  
Quatre was about to go insane.  
  
Politely ignoring the red marks on Duo's face where he had failed to successfully hit on several girls, looking out for Wufei saying anything stupid at the wrong time, and trying to keep Heero from pulling his gun out on anyone and everyone, he was regretting ever suggesting a trip to the mall. At least he knew Trowa wouldn't do anything stupid. "Um, Heero, where did you say that software shop was?" He asked faintly.  
  
"Hn."  
  
"Oh. I see." He replied politely, not understanding at all. Migraine, migraine, no, Quatre, calm down...see...you can do it...  
  
"Quatre?"  
  
"Yes, Trowa?"  
  
"I think Duo ran off again."  
  
"Oh no." He made a half-hearted attempt to care and looked around - before he saw a familiar figure walk past. That's - but wasn't she on Earth? In Japan? "Makoto?" He asked aloud. The figure paused before looking around. "Over here!" He called. At least he could be polite to her.  
  
"Quatre?" She asked, confused as she walked up to them."The last time I saw you was in Japan. What are you doing here?" her soft accent added a slight lilt to her words. It sounded melodic, in Quatre's opinion. He smiled. "I could say the same of you, miss Makoto. I live here. Japan was a trip Duo and I made." He immediately cringed. She was Duo's old girlfriend, and Duo wasn't good at breakups.  
  
She paused. "Oh. Duo." She said finally. "Well, I actually moved here. Orders of my new guardian. Today."  
  
"Oh." He said, surprised. He remembered her mentioning she was an orphan, but... "So you're figuring your way around?"  
  
"Well, yes. I almost got lost to the mall!" She laughed suddenly. "I'm not quite used to your streets yet. But I'll get the hang of it. I'm just, well, shopping."  
  
"Groceries?"  
  
"Nope. Books. And well..." She lifted up her green and white laptop. The latest model, actually, Quatre recalled. "I need to upload some software and look into some upgrades...when I find the computer store...if there's a computer store...I think my aunt mentioned there was, but...yeah. Do you know where...?" She paused. "So who are your friends? I don't think I've met them."  
  
Quatre glanced at them. The three were silently gazing at him and Makoto. He sweatdropped. "Uh, um... Well, this is Wufei," He said, gesturing to him. Wufei looked at her. She blinked. "This is Trowa." Trowa smiled and shook her hand. "...And this is Heero."  
  
"Konni- I mean, hello," She said, smiling slightly.  
  
Heero regarded her. "Konnichiwa." He said, bowing his head. She smiled again, startled, before she talked to him in Japanese. He grunted, and she frowned slightly, before turning back to Quatre.  
  
"So do you know if there are any bookstores?" Makoto asked. He pointed her in the direction and recieved a genuine smile before she set off. He turned to his friends.  
  
"You know, you could have been more polite." He said pointedly.  
  
"Right. So who the hell was that, Winner?" Wufei snapped. "Why do you bother with onnas?"  
  
"Actually, that was Duo's old girlfriend - before he dumped her. And not very nicely. She took it quite well, and brought me some snacks to eat on the shuttle back to L1." Quatre told them. "She's quite nice, if you'd bother to speak to her."  
  
"Why would I want to speak to some stupid onna?" Wufei asked icily. He paused. "Even if she is that baka's old girlfriend. She was stupid to get with him in the first place."  
  
"Wufei!" He snapped. Then he sighed. "Look, I'm going grocery shopping, you guys go wherever you want, we'll meet back in two hours. And please, someone go get Duo." With that, they split up.  
  
~  
  
If Quatre was here, then Duo must be too. Makoto was not happy about that. But there was nothing she could do about it. Looking through the books, she picked up three intriguing fantasies and a spy novel. She could grab more later.  
  
She wondered how he was doing.  
  
Makoto paused, but decided not to hit herself. That would attract attention. Looking back, Duo was a bit of a player. She really shouldn't have fallen for him. But something drew her to him. She guessed she thought she could 'heal' him or something. He was only looking for something to amuse him during his stay. He'd told Makoto as much when they'd met. She knew he'd leave, but Makoto hadn't thought he'd reject her. She sighed. The past was gone. It was a whole lifetime ago. Literally.  
  
Now. That computer shop. Makoto quickly paid for the books, before she noticed him. Duo. Hitting on some girls, by the looks of it. She stared, then shook her head and turned away. Before she noticed one of Quatre's friends. The messy brown haired one. Looking first at Duo, and then at her, and back at Duo. She made nothing of it. "Excuse me", she asked the cashier, "do you know if there's a computer or software store in the mall?"  
  
"'Course, sweety," she responded, giving Makoto the directions, who smiled and thanked her before turning to leave. Bag of books in one hand, she was glad her laptop was light and small. Come to think of it, it was very feminine. She almost laughed. Almost. Trust Setsuna's taste. Mako herself would have just gotten the most convenient one.  
  
She tried to ignore the unnerving stare the boy was giving her.  
  
It wasn't working.  
  
At all.  
  
What was with him? She'd only asked him if he was Japanese, but no, he couldn't even be bothered to answer. A grunt. A grunt! Some people. Though that Wufei boy was worse. She'd wanted to smash his face in. Come to think of it, she wanted to do that to practically every boy in the area.  
  
What the hell were they staring at her for? Boys never stared at her before. Only her eyes. Or her chest. Not that she had much of one now. Her new form lacked in that area. Which was probably a good thing, actually.  
  
Bloody perverts. They better not show up at her new school. They probably would. Dammit. She suddenly wished her hair was brown again. A dull, brown, normal colour.  
  
Boys in general, Makoto decided, were jerks. Horny, ecchi little jerks. No manners. About the only nice one she'd ever met (excepting Mamoru, Umino and Motoki) was Quatre.  
  
Though Duo was quite charmi-  
  
Duo's the little bastard who's trying to hit on three girls at once! She cut herself off. She was not going to give in to those extremely self- destructive thoughts about the cute, funny - d'aaaaarrrrgh!  
  
Ah! Relief. The shop was right in front of her. She went in. To be greeted by -  
  
"Hey, Yui! Come for another update and who's this pretty little lady?" The guy called without missing a beat. Stupid lecher. There were perverts everywhere.  
  
"Exactly how old are you?" She asked him, even as she looked behind her to see Heero enter behind her.  
  
"Still young enough for a-" He started suggestively. Her look shut him up. "Right. So what is the miss looking for?"  
  
"Right. I just got my laptop, and I'm looking for the software packages on this list." She said, as she pulled it out. "Do you have this stuff?" The man went over the list, nodding. "Yep. The latest stuff? You'll probably want this too, Yui. Come with me. Are you sure you can afford it, miss?" He asked her. "This stuff is fairly expensive to get all at once."  
  
"I'm not sure," She admitted. "I'll have to see the prices, but I think I came to pick up something. A prepared package?" She reached into her handbag and gave him the envelope Setsuna placed there. He reached for it and opened it, looking at the documents. Before he whistled.  
  
"Right. This is all in document? Who the hell organised this?" He asked, eyeing her.  
  
"My guardian. Mei -" She cut herself off, eyeing him. "What does it say?"  
  
"You've got your package prepared, miss. And paid for. You can install the stuff here if you like."  
  
"Paid for?" She asked confused. Then what the hell was the cash for?  
  
Computer games, Setsuna said in her mind, duh. And whatever else you want.  
  
"Uh huh, missy. The powerpoint's over there, next to the desk."  
  
"Right. Thanks. The packaging?" He passed over a whole bunch of boxes. She took them and headed over to the desk, plugging up the laptop.  
  
In her own life, Makoto didn't even have a laptop, and she knew crap-all on how to do this sort of thing. She knew the basics of computing, yes (she took it as a subject), but she never went through the practical stuff...  
  
If only Ami were here, she thought to herself. But memories, and knowledge started rising in the back of her mind. She'd done this before...  
  
Before she knew it, her hands were already moving, automatically loading and waiting for the first programs to install, rerouting systems resources to make it as fast and efficient as possible. It would still take fifteen minutes though. Keeping an eye on the laptop, she got up and started browsing through the games.  
  
"Neat li'l chick," the man observed before he turned to Heero."Don't get many of them in a store like this. You'll be wanting the update versions." He passed one more stare at the girl before getting various boxes for Heero.  
  
"Hn." He snapped, somewhat edgy. Watching the man look over a girl like that had unsettled him. Duo did it all the time, but Duo was Duo. He guestured to the boxes.  
  
"Oh. Yeah." The man shoved them at Heero. He picked them up and walked to the table, placing himself across from Makoto's laptop and updating his own software. The next half-hour was silent as they got on with their work, both somewhat edgy. Heero for no known reason, and Makoto because she knew that stupid pervert was looking at her. And she honestly didn't know what to do about it.  
  
It had never happened before, and Minako always managed to publicly humiliate the people who did it to her, but Makoto didn't have that kind of technique. Whenever someone tried that on Usagi, Mamoru would always pay them a visit. Makoto didn't have a boyfriend. If this was the old her, she'd scare the shit out of the guy, but the new Makoto didn't have the value of intimidation. This sucked. Just finish, and get the hell out of here as fast as you can, Mako. He's not worth it. He's not worth it. He's not...She'd finished her installing, and packed up, placing the CDs in their covers and replacing them in the packaging. She could finish the smaller programs later. Looking up, she saw Heero was done too. Figures. He was probably better than her anyway. They walked to the door together.  
  
"See ya 'round, Yui! And feel free to come again, sweetcheeks!" The stupid bastard winked at her. He's not...screw this.  
  
"Excuse me," she said icily, "Is this how you treat all your customers?" he had the audacity to smile. Smile!  
  
"Sorry, sweety, but you ain't gonna stop me. 'Sides, it's only the ones with cute -"  
  
"CUTE WHAT?!?!?!" The poor man obviously had no self-preservation in the face of an enraged Kino Makoto.  
  
"What're you complaining about?" he asked breezily. "It's not like you have an impressive chest, so that's practically your only - "  
  
She didn't even need to think. Shifting both bags and laptop to one hand, she walked up to him, her fist connecting with his jaw. He hadn't even time to stagger before she caught him with a terrific backhand. The nameless shop clerk dropped. "AND NO! I WON'T COME AGAIN YOU PIECE OF -" She then launched into a tirade consisting 11 or so different swear words repeated several times. Realising she had been mixing up her Japanese with her English for the past five minutes, she stopped.  
  
Composing herself, and ignoring stares from wide-eyed male customers (and applause from the females - "Wow, and I thought I could bitch slap!"), she proceeded to effectively stalk out the door. 


	4. Chapter 3

Hi! I just figured you have to put the disclaimer for each chapter!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not claim to own Gundam Wing or Sailor Moon, or any thing else in this story that I do not own. I do own the story and plot, so even if you think this writing is a piece of junk, I would like to state my pride in it's originality! (I think that's it...)  
  
CHAPTER 3  
  
On their way to the gundam hangar, it had been unusually quiet. That had disturbed Duo. He just did not do quiet. "So," he tried, "Did anyone have fun at the mall?"  
  
He cowered under the glares they gave him, even from Quatre. Surprisingly enough, Duo couldn't feel one from Heero. On closer inspection, Duo saw *a very tiny smile* on his comrade's face. "All right! Spill the beans! Which girl caught your eye, He-man?"  
  
He received a gun in his face for his efforts. "Hah! Did you really think that would stop me? Look everyone! Heero was in a good mood!"  
  
"Leave him alone, Duo." Quatre said absently. Pause. "Why are you in a good mood, Heero?" He asked curiously. "Did you get your new program?"  
  
"Hn." Pause. "Duo's girlfriend knocked out the store man." Everyone stopped.  
  
"He spoke!"  
  
"Duo!"  
  
"The onna did what?!"  
  
"Come on, Heero, tell!"  
  
"Yeah - hey, I don't have a girlfriend!"  
  
"You did. We met the onna."  
  
"Well, I - hey, wait up Heero! You still haven't told us! Heero!"  
  
~  
  
Dr. J rolled his eyes. "Well, if you left 01 alone, maybe I could give you your information...?"  
  
They shut up. Seated at a table, the only piece of furniture in an otherwise plain white room, they regarded the doctor.  
  
"Finally. It seems a new war is starting. We know nothing about the faction, only that their aim is to destroy the peace between the colonies and Earth. We are unsure as to why they would want this, as they have not clearly indicated their motives." They nodded somberly.  
  
"That is incorrect, Doctor J. There have been many indications as to why they would wish to do so." A light, female voice floated through the room, as a door opened. Dr. J turned to her with a scowl.  
  
"Excuse me miss," Quatre asked the woman in the white labcoat. "Who are you?"  
  
"This is an associate and fellow scientist of mine," Dr. J told them. To Quatre, he seemed almost...sulky? "She and I disagree on the nature of the threat. What are you doing here?" He addressed her. She gave him a neutral smile in return.  
  
"We are working against the same threat," she reminded him mildly. "I've been required to work with the gundam pilots."  
  
"YOUR gundam pilot." He hissed back. She ignored that.  
  
"Colony L2 was attacked by unmarked mobile dolls less than three hours ago." She said. "The suits were of the same material and build as commonly manufactured and used by Earth. With unmarked insignias on the dolls protecting Earth from outright accusations, the suspicions of the colonies have only been further kindled."  
  
She inclined her head to the pilots, long deep green hair swirling past her shoulder as deep red eyes regarded them neutrally. "The fact that a portion of Earths military was nearby while escorting an ambassador to a neighboring colony will not help relations, especially when the incident will be related through the media.  
  
"I'm an associate of Dr. J. We have previously worked together, though his and my own thoughts differ on this matter. You are the gundam pilots, correct?" They nodded. "I am Madam P. I will be observing your interaction with the new threat, and attempt to locate weaknesses in both your and their approach to fighting each other. My task is to research as much background on this new threat as I possibly can. Their motives, all possible resources they draw from, the types of weaponry they use, favoured strategies and tactics."  
  
"Information which you will pass on to us?" Trowa inquired. The woman nodded.  
  
"Correct. However, certain actions by both myself and my superiors have placed certain risks with my presence. I was previously situated in Japan, working with gundam design and technology, before I was brought here. I was also actively involved with certain...precautions against this threat. Due to poor security, my identity was revealed."  
  
"Stupid onna." Wufei muttered under his breath. Madam P switched her gaze to him. He shut up. She smiled. It was not pleasant.  
  
"That places all close to me at risk. I am a solitary woman. I have no family, nor any significant others that may be at risk. However, there is one girl that you will have to protect, aside from your other duties." She told them mildly, gazing straight at Duo.  
  
"Huh? What're you staring at me for?" He said defensively. "What'd I do?"  
  
"I arranged for my adopted daughter to arrive from Japan today," she said matter-of-factly.  
  
"Today?" Quatre asked. Something was sliding in place...  
  
"Today. Leila Makoto Kino will be attending school with you. Currently, she happens to be placed in the girl's dorm. I had been intending to move her to the mixed dorms, but with your new orders, it would be wiser if I shifted her to the Winner mansion. If that's fine with Quatre."  
  
Duo, who had placed his legs on the table and his hands behind his head, seemed to suffer from a sudden seizure. Eyes bugging out of his head, he proceeded to tumble out of his chair. All was silent.  
  
Wufei leaned over, poking him with his toe. Duo didn't move.  
  
"Stupid baka."  
  
~  
  
Makoto had had a bad day. Apart from abusing that storekeeper, she'd gotten herself a pretty velvet skirt to improve her foul mood. It was a nice skirt. Dark purple with light purple patterning at the rim. It was very eye-catching and swishy. Swishy was good. Swishy was very good. It hadn't fully appeased her, so she'd  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
bought a box of chocolates too.  
  
Makoto then went to the administration building, half an hour later than expected due to getting lost. She got a timetable and the promise of a tour guide on her first day.  
  
She'd then gone back to her room. To find the recorder on the dresser. With a new tape.  
  
I should really play it. She thought. It probably has really important stuff on it...  
  
She threw herself on her bed.  
  
"Makoto." NOOOOOOOOOOO! "I know full well you thought you could get away with not playing this tape. I'm not that easy to shake off. Had a nice time shopping? Don't answer. I know you've had a brilliant time and your refreshing activities have left you enthusiastic and full of energy."  
  
Sometimes Setsuna could be a real bitch.  
  
"I heard that thought."  
  
Shit.  
  
"I heard that too. As punishment, you forfeit your two days of free time and start school tomorrow." Pause. "No, you don't really. If you want to start tomorrow, that's your problem and not mine. Did I mention these are temporary living quarters? Yes? Well, you're moving back out in a week. To a more spacious room. Don't worry, I'll handle everything. The furniture's going with you. This tape consists of general information you might need.  
  
One. Your name is Leila Makoto Kino. Your official or legal name is Leila Meiou, adopted daughter of Setsuna Meiou, famous fashion designer. Or Madam P, gundam designer."  
  
"Madam P." Makoto said, amused. "Isn't that a little - lame?"  
  
"Don't talk to me about lame. You used to run around saving the world in a mini skirt. You are currently fifteen years old. Your birthday and other details remain the same. Your parents were ambassadors killed by OZ when you were a child."  
  
That was stupid. Or was it? She was remembering something...  
  
"Your memory may or may not kick in at this. You yourself were taken into custody by OZ with your parents' deaths. And consequently used as a guinea pig for scientific reasons. You were broken out by an independent anti-OZ organisation, who stumbled on you during their mission to sabotage and destroy an OZ research facility. You were subsequently given to me to foster. How I managed to acquire you is not relevant. It is my own business. You have no idea how the hell I pulled it off, and you are smart enough not to want to know. You were brought up in Japan with subsequent trips to France. And now you have moved here because of my work. Understood?"  
  
"...Right..." Makoto wondered if it was really a tape, or if Setsuna foresaw the whole thing. On second thoughts, she didn't want to know.  
  
"Good. You don't. You might not want to start school tomorrow, but go get yourself introduced and go sit in on some classes. Meet some friends, test out the waters."  
  
Okay. What was Setsuna getting at?  
  
"Five of those students are gundam pilots."  
  
Oh. That would explain it.  
  
"Try and figure out which ones if you can. You're going to find out anyway, but forewarned is forearmed. And you might be able to get a reading on them. Because you're going to be seeing them a lot more than you'll ever, EVER want to."  
  
Okay. So she was working with gundam pilots. She could handle that. Though these were trained soldiers. She didn't know how they'd be able to regard her as an equal. Makoto wondered exactly what her role was in this whole war.  
  
"There are actually six gundam pilots, Milliardo Peacecraft - the Lightning Count - being the sixth. However, these five are exclusively referred to as the gundam pilots. They are an effective team, despite -" Was there a heavy pause? " - eccentricites."  
  
What was Setsuna getting her into? Something was wrong. Something was very wrong. Makoto suddenly wondered what the pilots would be like personally. And whether it was healthy to meet them.  
  
"And they are used to working together. They will not welcome a new team member. Especially a female."  
  
"Oh no." Makoto knew where this was going.  
  
"And, as you will be working with them on a regular basis, you will be situated near them, have all or most of your classes with them, be 'randomly' partnered up with them..."  
  
"I won't survive through my first week. They'll kill me." She said hopelessly.  
  
"They will naturally feel pressured by your presence and unhappy about you being pushed on them."  
  
Makoto decided not to go to sleep for the next few weeks after meeting them.  
  
"They will also feel somewhat threatened by your presence and unsure about how to react to you. Apart from being female and a team member, you are the only female gundam pilot in existance. A gundam pilot that they have never in their life heard about."  
  
A loud thump was heard as Mako fell off the bed. "WHAT!!! Gundam pilot? ME?!?! Are you CRAZY? When I tried driving a BUMPER CAR I crashed into Rei- chan and almost landed us in hospital! And nearly killed two kids while I was at it! And rolled over Ami's book! I had to buy her a new one!How the hell am I supposed to handle a gundam?"  
  
"Refrain from having a heart attack."  
  
"Feel lucky, Setsuna. If this was Rei she'd go beserk and try to kill you!"  
  
"You seemed to have forgotten Minako was co-driver. It was a disaster waiting to happen."  
  
"Hey! Don't pick on Minako!"  
  
"I suppose I shouldn't. She's worse in the kitchen."  
  
Makoto gave up.  
  
"You will be meeting me Wednesday afternoon, after your first day of school. Milliardo will pick you up from your room at five. I felt it would be safer he pick you up than the other pilots. He will bring you to me, and us two will have a lovely little mother-daughter chat about girls and boys and growing up and certain side effects of being jovian. "  
  
Side effects. Makoto should have known there was a catch.  
  
"Like having wings rip out of your back when you finally go through puberty - if you were wondering why you didn't go through it in your human form."  
  
"Wings? WINGS?"  
  
"Yes, the process is actually quite painful and lasts over a period of months to years."  
  
Makoto groaned and started hitting her head on the side of her bed.  
  
"Look on the bright side. You'll save money on tampons. And I THINK they're retractable..."  
  
"That's not the point! What the hell have you gotten me into?"  
  
"A big mess. Have fun sorting it out and try not to go insane while you're at it."  
  
"OH NO YOU DON'T!!! SETSUNA!!!!!"  
  
The time senshi had not lived millenia without learning something called survival skills. The tape had ended.  
  
Makoto got up, and walked to the fireplace, starting up a fire. When it was satisfactory, she retrieved the tape and threw it in the fire.  
  
She hadn't bothered taking it out of the tape player.  
  
"Oops. How silly of me." She ignored the loud sizzling, tearing sounds as she started on her science homework for the term. She might as well start ahead. Work now meant bludge later.  
  
~  
  
"Look, Duo, it can't be that bad. Heaps of couples break up, and they're friends afterwards. She can't hate you that bad."  
  
"You don't understand, Trowa. I didn't exactly dump her very nicely..."  
  
"...Okay, what did you do?"  
  
"Well, I sorta told her I loved her...then I told her I didn't love her..."  
  
Wufei hit himself. "God, Maxwell, even I'm smarter with women than that! Then what did you do?"  
  
"Nothing, I swear! I just told her I didn't love her then walked off."  
  
Everyone fell over. "You just walked off?" Quatre asked.  
  
"Well, yeah, it was over wasn't it?"  
  
"You told her you didn't love her, then you walked off."  
  
"Yes..."  
  
"No tact, no 'I really had a nice time and I hope you don't take it bad.' No waiting around until she broke down so you could give her a handkerchief. No 'It's not that you're a bad person or anything'. No apologies and consolations. You just walked off." Quatre stated.  
  
"...I was a real bastard, wasn't I?"  
  
"You said it, not us, Maxwell."  
  
"She's gonna kill me. She'll murder me in my sleep. SHE CAN'T STAY WITH US!!!!"  
  
"I dunno, Duo." Trowa said. "Madam P's a very firm woman. I don't think she'll take well to a no. And it is easier to keep tabs on her if she's living with us. Quatre's got security cameras, and with the Maguanacs she'll have more than just us guarding her."  
  
"I wonder," Quatre said reflectively, "if she knows she's staying with us. I mean, she didn't mention it when we talked to her at the mall."  
  
"YOU TALKED TO HER???"  
  
"Shut up, Maxwell, and stop acting like an onna."  
  
"Maybe she won't want to," Trowa suggested. "We don't know yet, Duo."  
  
"Oh." The said person calmed down. Somewhat. "That's okay then."  
  
"Hn." Heero said, before he turned his laptop to face them. They'd recieved an e-mail.  
  
Gundam pilots  
  
It has been confirmed that you will be given the responsibility of bodyguarding Leila Kino, daughter of Madam P. She is unaware you have such a task. Be sure not to let her know. She is an impulsive child, so you will have to keep a close eye on her. She will be your top priority, despite your other missions, until further notice. Ensure she has adequate requirements, and don't let her near any forbidden areas. Madam P is keeping a keen eye on her stay, so be as hospitable as you can.  
  
"Unless we want P down our throats," Trowa said dryly. "Sorry Duo. Looks like I was wrong."  
  
Duo grabbed Quatre and started sobbing into his shoulder.  
  
~  
  
"Miss Leila?"  
  
Huh? There wasn't anyone else in the hall except her.  
  
Oh yeah. That was her name now. She'd better get used to it. "Yes?" She asked the boy striding down the hall to her.  
  
"I'm Zechs Milliardo Peacecraft, or Just Milliardo. I've been assigned as your guide for the time being. I understand you're starting school next Wednesday?" He asked with a smile.  
  
She nodded, sizing him up. She'd heard of the famous Lightning Count, but up close, he just seemed to be a fairly nice man. He held himself very confidently. He could have been a prince, or a general. "I think so. It depends on my aunt."  
  
"Don't you mean your mother?" He asked curiously.  
  
"Oh, I call her both," she replied without even thinking. The second memory thing was coming in handy. "Mum when we're alone." He nodded, walking next to her down the hall.  
  
"I hear you're the new gundam pilot." he said, casting a sidelong glance at her. She jumped. "Don't worry, the others don't know. Just me, for the moment. They get to find out when you get your gundam."  
  
"Oh." She glanced at him.  
  
"You're nervous," he noted calmly. "That's understandable. As far as I know, you haven't been trained for the amount of time we have, and to you we must be living legends. I suggest you don't worry; no one's going to think less of you for making mistakes."  
  
"I suppose," Mako - or was that Leila now? - admitted as she glanced around for stray students.. She shouldn't have worried - class had started. "But me being the last pilot and a girl and the youngest of you and all that means I have to prove that I deserve my gundam. And to be honestly sure, I don't think I do. I've never done anything like this before." Pause. "Ever. Everything's different, and I don't think I can really adjust to any of it."  
  
Milliardo stopped, looking at her. "Maybe," he said finally. "But everyone starts at the beginning. I know Doctor J isn't too fond of Madam P - he considers the two of them rivals. But I've read through her records, and it's pretty impressive. And you're her only charge."  
  
"You have?! I didn't even know she had official ones."  
  
That earned her a brief smile. " I do know she doesn't make mistakes often, and whenever she does, she always manages to salvage the situation. If she thinks you can do it, you probably can. Newbie or no newbie. Besides," he added, "I've seen your customized gundam. I'll admit it's...unique, but Madam P's the best designer around. You'll kick some ass whether you're crap or not."  
  
"Oh gee, thanks." She said dryly. "Mum says the pilots aren't going to be too happy to have me around."  
  
"So that's why you're so nervous?"  
  
"Yeah...I figured I'd have to booby trap my room while I slept or something."  
  
"None of them will be too happy, but only one of them will try anything like that, I think. The others will probably just ignore you. Or politely avoid you."  
  
"That's nice." At least they wouldn't try to kill her...  
  
"It's better than the alternatives."  
  
"I'm a girl. I'm not supposed to like being ignored."  
  
"When they find out, my suggestion is you avoid them for the first few weeks and pray." Milliardo said dryly. She laughed.  
  
"Will I be working with you?"  
  
"To a lesser extent, yes. You've never killed before? Because you'll have to start getting used to it."  
  
Makoto paused. "Have you heard of the supernatural circumstances in Japan?"  
  
"Yes...you've dealt with...they call them youma right? That's impressive."  
  
"Well, killing things with eight legs and three heads is a little different from killing humans. And we had the Sailor Senshi helping us, so I can't say I did a very good job." Lying came smoothly, as long as she wove in a few truths.  
  
"What were your reasons for killing the youma?" Milliardo asked abruptly. Makoto stopped dead.  
  
She'd just done the job and got it over with. She never wondered why... "Well," she said finally, "It's for the people, isn't it? I mean, I was protecting the people who couldn't protect themselves."  
  
"That's why you fight. So why do you kill the youma?"  
  
"They hurt and kill people!" Makoto said, appalled. "I don't know why, and I don't care. I can't just let them live and run around and -" She broke off, remembering a memory.  
  
"Once," she said finally, "Youma attacked children in a park. Before that, I used to feel a bit guilty about killing them, you know, because some of them looked human. But that made me so angry. I guess I realised they were monsters, no matter what they looked like. Sometimes I feel sorry for them, but I can't let them hurt innocents. Not if I can stop them."  
  
She noticed Milliardo was staring at her. "Hey? Hey, you can stop that now."  
  
He grinned. "I think P made a good choice with you. She knew what she was doing. Remember Lei," he added warmly, "That not all monsters are youma."  
  
Leila nodded, taken aback. Huh? I'm started to think of myself as Leila..."I know. Thanks. Lei?" She asked.  
  
"We're going to be friends, aren't we?" He asked, smiling at her.  
  
"I suppose I'll have to start calling you Mill or something?" Lei asked, amused. He glared at her.  
  
"Not happening."  
  
"I didn't think so." She grinned herself. "I've heard of the Lightning Count, but not much. About the only thing everyone said was that you were a sharp-tongued...erm..."  
  
"Save it. I've heard it before. You probably know my sister better."  
  
"You have one?"  
  
Milliardo stopped. "You don't know her? Relena Peacecraft, Queen of Earth, ambassador to the colonies, symbol of peace? Where have you been the last two years?"  
  
"Killing weird blobs from alternate dimensions." Lei said dryly. "I didn't have a lot of time for much else." She stopped. "I think Mamoru mentioned her once or twice..."  
  
She didn't mention how the real Prince of Earth was fully dishing out that Relena person...  
  
"Peacecrap?" She asked out loud. Then immediately clapped her hand over her mouth. "Oops." Leila said, voice muffled. "I didn't mean that..." she trailed off at the evil grin on Milliardo's face.  
  
"Where'd you get that from?" he asked.  
  
She removed the hand. "Well, one of my friends and her boyfriend were having an argument over her." she admitted. "Mamoru thought she was a puffed up conceited snob for assuming the title of Princess of Earth -"  
  
"Queen of Earth."  
  
"-Queen of Earth, and Usagi was saying how Relena was such a wonderful person with her ideals about peace, and Mamoru said ideals didn't make reality and if Relena really wanted peace she'd have to be prepared to fight and Usa-chan said that totally undermined the idea of peace and Mamoru said opposites always seemed to complement each other, and then used him and Usagi as an example which was a stupid thing to do...and Usagi refused to talk to him for two whole weeks. He had to buy her eight boxes of chocolates before she stopped ignoring him. But that's what Mamoru called her...Princess Peacecrap. I didn't really pay much attention to them, actually. I was trying not to listen." Leila realised she'd been babbling. "You mean she's your sister? Sorry I insulted her..."  
  
"Oh, I don't really care, as long as you don't insult me," he said mildly.  
  
"I sense a lot of love between you two." Lei said sarcastically. "But I guess I can't judge her from Mamoru or Usagi, can I? I guess I'll just have to see for myself. What is she like?"  
  
"Obsessive." Milliardo said immediately. "Don't get me wrong, she means well, but she can get carried away. And she tends to try and force her beliefs on other people. Good in some ways, I guess, but what happens when someone takes offense? Relena goes straight for her way and her ideals, and I guess that makes her a bit blind to other people's points of view..."  
  
"I think that's a bad thing in politics." Leila dared to venture. "I mean, I've always fought for what I wanted. Even if what I wanted was peace. I'd be very pissed off if someone just came up and started preaching about pacifism. Don't get me wrong, it's a great ideal - in a perfect world. But this is a step on or be stepped on world. Everyone's going to have different ways and opinions, aren't they?"  
  
"Going philosophical, are we?" Milliardo teased. "But I'll tell you one thing. Don't get on her bad side. Or her good side," he added, chuckling over something. "She can be lethal. And when I said obsessive, I meant obsessive."  
  
"...Right...I don't want to know, do I?" she asked suspiciously.  
  
"No, but you're going to find out." He stopped. "You've got science, haven't you? The labs are this way."  
  
"Oh. Yeah. So what are you supposed to do with me anyway?"  
  
"Basically, I drag you to all the classes on your timetable, you hang around a few minutes, I drag you off. I show you around the school, brief you about your missions in between, give you a basic tour of the area - don't expect anything special. I'll only be bothered to show you the shortest way to the mall, the train station and the airport."  
  
"No special treatment? I'm hurt."  
  
"I don't really care. Then I ditch you for a meeting -"  
  
"Will my mum be there?"  
  
"I think so. Why?"  
  
"Take me with you." Leila said grimly. "I need to settle something with her." Thought you could run huh? Not so fast, Setsuna.  
  
"Right." Milliardo drawled, eyebrow raised. "Tomorrow I take you on a proper tour around the colony. I show you the city areas, let you navigate for a while so you get the hang of it. The day after, I drag you to the gundam hangar after school." They walked in silence for a while.  
  
"Here's your class." Milliardo pointed, through a doorway.  
  
"Um, that's nice...what do I do?"  
  
"We go around to the other side, where that window is."  
  
"We're observing the class?"  
  
"We're observing the class."  
  
*** 


	5. Chapter 4

Hi!  
  
I just noticed a few errors in my former chapters and replaced them, but there's nothing new. So far our favourite Mako-chan is getting used to her new life - and new name. Or trying to. And I think I'll switch this to the action/ adventure/ romance category, as suggested by one of my reviewers, .... (Gotta love reviews...I'm lucky I haven't gotten flames yet ^^;), but I'm going to wait a little more though.  
  
I'd like to thank those same reviewers for their positive reviews (and the ones wishing me luck especially!) ... and I hope you all enjoy the way the fic's coming out (it's my first ever...so I'm very protective over it ...)  
  
Would you like me to respond to your reviews? Let me know.  
  
Note: I'm not all that knowledgeable about gundam wing, so you'll have to forgive me if I mix up stuff. Just think of it as AU.  
  
Enjoy the new chapter!  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing. (Sob.) I do not own Gundam Wing or Sailor Moon, or any other anime (we all wish we did...*sigh*). I would like to proudly state that plot and storyline is my own (and as original as I can make it... I have a thing against plagiarism. My friend got plagiarised. Word for WORD. Practically the only things changed were names and places! Some people...oh well...). And I'd like to point out I'm not rich enough to sue...everyone wishes they were...  
  
Now forget my little insane rants, and on with the story!  
  
***  
  
CHAPTER 4  
  
"Leila?" Nothing.  
  
"Leila?" Still nothing.  
  
Milliardo snapped his fingers on front of her eyes. Still nothing. Then she blinked.  
  
"Okay." She said finally. "Please tell me that's not my new science class."  
  
"That's your new science class."  
  
"Oh no..."  
  
Currently, Leila was staring at what used to be a science lab. It now resembled a kitchen Minako had taken residence in. It was not a pretty sight.  
  
"Expect Duo to screw things up." She said, shaking her head. The lab he had been working at had somehow crumbled to a bunch of black...stuff. "What did he do? I didn't think you could pull off stuff like that with school chemicals."  
  
"You can't. I think he smuggled some in."  
  
Duo's lab wasn't the only one damaged. There was black gunky stuff everywhere. Smoking black gunky stuff. Students were running around panicking, and the teacher currently had Duo by the ear, face red and eyes bulging.  
  
Suddenly, Quatre's lab set on fire, exploding in a pillar of smoke and soot. "I don't think Quatre did that." Leila commented. Suddenly, she noticed something out of the corner of her eye. Duo had broken free of the teacher's grip. And was now running around like a headless chicken. Squinting through the smoke, she noticed someone chasing him. With what looked like a long, sharp -  
  
"Oh good." Milliardo said. "Someone had the sense to grab the extinguisher." That someone being Trowa Barton. Quatre himself was currently hiding under a table, away from most of the labs. Smart Quatre.  
  
Makoto was suddenly very glad she never went to school with Minako, who could cause damage like that without illegal chemicals.  
  
Milliardo coughed. "As you know, these are the science labs. They have been built with the best materials and contain the best supplies needed." he intoned in a tour guide voice. "I assure you they have been equipped with the best safety precautions possible, and -"  
  
"Stop being a jerk, Milliardo. Does Wufei carry a sword around?" If that was what she thought it was...  
  
"Come on, it'll take the rest of the day to clean this up. I'll show you the library." That was an evasion.  
  
"If you say so. Hey, didn't you say you saw my gundam?"  
  
"It's actually incomplete, but I saw the schematics." Milliardo said, a smile growing on his face.  
  
"Why are you smiling?"  
  
"I'm not smiling."  
  
"Yes you are! You're trying not to laugh. Okay, what's wrong with my gundam?"  
  
"Nothing's wrong with it...it's just...different..."  
  
~  
  
"Ms Meiou?"  
  
Setsuna looked up from her open folder. "Yes?"  
  
"About the...new gundam...we've found a glitch in the plans we need you to fix..."  
  
Frowning, she closed her folder and walked over. She'd checked that design at least eight times over. "No. That is not supposed to be a joint." She interrupted, predicting the question. "It's supposed to be there. Don't worry, just follow the plan. No misinterpretations, no getting creative, no doing it the normal way. You've come to me at least seven times with the same sorts of problems." She told him icily.  
  
He gulped as she walked past him to the gundam. "I will ask you, and I will not put up with this again. Do you have a problem with my design plans?"  
  
"Yes." A woman grumbled off to the side.  
  
Setsuna glanced that way, and suddenly everyone was busy with their work.  
  
"Well, it's just, we've worked on gundams before. And they do not work like this one does. Gundams are robots! They're not supposed to have human qualities! Like the legs. So you want them to be able to kick and do damage. That's fine. That's what a gundam does. But the foot isn't supposed to look human. And they aren't supposed to have -"  
  
He took one look at the tall woman regarding him calmly, one single eyebrow raised. Madam P, brilliant gundam designer and technician. Head of various intelligence resources he couldn't even guess at. Supposedly one of the most powerful, influential woman in the Preventers. Her reputation was impressive enough to strike awe and a little fear.  
  
The real woman behind the reputation impressed him a whole lot more. And scared him shitless.  
  
"I'll just get back to work. Are you sure you don't want a stronger material for ...?"  
  
"Trust me," Ms Meiou assured him. "You won't find stronger material than that for my purposes. A thin form of gundaniam alloy I mixed with...other elements."  
  
Like metals from the Silver Millenium.  
  
The man nodded tiredly as he returned to the team of technicians he was directing, as they slowly attached a gigantic - but cute - blue slipper with a small heel, on an extremely large metal foot.  
  
~  
  
"Quatre?" Duo asked softly.  
  
Quatre sighed. "Yes, Duo?"  
  
"You're not still angry at me, are you?"  
  
"Despite the fact you almost killed me today?" But one look at Duo and he conceded defeat.  
  
"I'm not angry at you, Duo. Just don't play around with my stuff. Like my experiments."  
  
"Okay. I won't."  
  
"Ever. Again."  
  
Wufei rolled his eyes. "Look, Winner. I'll kill him if you won't," he offered. Trowa coughed politely.  
  
"Heero got an e-mail. Madam P is stopping by this evening to inform us about our new team member."  
  
Silence fell on the group. "New...team member?" Duo asked slowly.  
  
"What do we need a new team member for?" Wufei demanded. "We're fine on our own. It's not like we need help."  
  
"I have a feeling you will." Madam P's voice said calmly. Quatre whirled.  
  
"Please sit and listen. I've had a very trying day directing thick headed technicians who simply won't accept what's obvious, and I really don't want to deal with you." She told them lightly. No one missed the undertones.  
  
"Of course." Quatre said absently. "May I ask you a question before we begin?"  
  
"Of course, mister Winner."  
  
He fidgeted a little. "When you were talking to Dr. J yesterday, he mentioned something about 'your' gundam pilot," Quatre said finally. "Would that be one of us? I wasn't aware that anyone else was trained as we were. Certainly not for the required period of time."  
  
Madam P sighed. "I thought this question might pop up. Yes, there is a new gundam pilot. No, my charge was not trained for the period of time you were, due to the fact that same charge had certain other training to complete before that. The last pilot - and the youngest, may I add - does have an amazing amount of potential, and with your help can probably improve rapidly."  
  
There was an awkward pause. "Our help." Trowa repeated shortly.  
  
"I had a feeling you would respond that way. But you will need an extra pilot. I would request you at least be nice."  
  
"Right." Duo said, imitating Trowa. "Nice."  
  
"Duo!" Hilde scolded from her corner.  
  
"To my charge, you five are living myths." The doctor snapped, suddenly becoming irritated. "'My' pilot, as you so graciously put it, is inferior to you in many ways. Younger, less trained, less experienced. Never been in a gundam battle. My pilot was simply a trial for a theory I was testing, and I was not willing to bring -" she drew in a breath, "that pilot into this until I had fully ascertained that pilot would be needed as a gundam pilot. This pilot has gone through a lot of shit, and is fully expecting more from you, and is still jumping into this with two left feet, hands bound, and blindfolded. IS THAT UNDERSTOOD?!"  
  
Silence. Duo sunk into his chair. "Yes, miss," he squeaked.  
  
"If this gundam pilot is going to work with us, he's welcome to stay at my mansion," Quatre offered tentatively, always the kind one. "It would be more efficient if he used our gundam hangar, and he would have the added advantage of my maguanacs for maintenance and security."  
  
"Thank you, Quatre. I'll consider it once the new gundam is completed." The woman said.  
  
"You're still building it?"  
  
"You mean you're sending a newbie into battle?! What are you thinking, onna?"  
  
Madam P looked at him. "I don't quite know yet, Wufei. I'll get back to you on that. I just want to warn you to be on your toes. I believe I may have predicted a possible attack, but I need time to confirm it."  
  
"Mission accepted." Heero said immediately.  
  
"Where do you think they'll attack?" Duo asked.  
  
"I believe they'll be targeting Her Royal Majesty while she returns to Earth by shuttle." The woman paused, considering. "This will be touchy. Very touchy. As a whole, the gundams stand for the colonies. But your prime role is to ensure the peace. Which is done by protecting Relena. Queen of Earth. Therefore the logical course of action to take is to set up operations on Earth so as to protect Relena. But the political implications could cause a war all too easily. But we can't stay on the colonies, because that would impede our ability to protect the queen." She said. "And our refusal to set up on Earth would insult them by implying we don't trust them."  
  
"In other words?" Trowa asked.  
  
"We're screwed." Duo answered. "Two ways of dying painfully."  
  
~  
  
"So it's a dilemma." Milliardo explained to her as they walked through the hangar. "We can't set up operations on the colonies, but we can't set up on Earth either."  
  
Leila nodded. While he took her to the hangar, Milliardo had filled her in on the information she missed as an inactive gundam pilot.  
  
"So, it's Relena or politics." she said, as they made their way to the mission room, where supposedly the other gundam pilots would be. I wonder what Ami would do. Or Minako. She really was the leader..."So who's in there?" She nodded to the room.  
  
"The pilots, Noin, maybe Hilde. Pretty much everyone directly involved with the pilots, except Relena and Dorothy. Not counting you. You get to gatecrash."  
  
"This'll be fun," she muttered. They waited for the door to slide open.  
  
And she stepped in. To be met by a multitude of guns.  
  
Oops...oh, I don't have time for this. She leveled a glare at the female figure in the lab coat.  
  
"Mum," she said. "I'm pissed off at you as it is. Make them put down the guns."  
  
"Makoto?" Quatre asked surprised. He lowered his gun.  
  
"Leila," she responded. "Makoto's my middle name. I heard you were here mum, so I decided to come for that mother - daughter bonding you promised me? The one you planned for Wednesday?" Her tone was sugary sweet. And lethal.  
  
For the first time ever, Leila received the satisfaction of seeing Setsuna uncomfortable. "Oh. Yes dear. About that..."  
  
"I'm not very happy about me moving. Again."  
  
"No one ever is," she fended off weakly.  
  
"Milliardo told me I was getting bodyguards." The said person winced and moved away. Leila didn't notice the uncomfortable shifting of five of the room's other occupants "I didn't know I was getting bodyguards. Why would I need bodyguards?"  
  
"Well," Setsuna said, flustered, "My work is..."  
  
Leila began to notice the wide-eyed stares the occupants of the room were giving her. Or, more specifically, her flashing eyes. This sparkle stuff is good for something...  
  
"About that bonding, mummy. You know, where you said you and I were going to talk about girls and boys and puberty and the effects of certain chemicals injected into me by OZ and the SIDE EFFECTS OF THEM?" If anyone decided to check that up, they could confirm her comments. One hand on her hip, she tapped the other against her forehead, pretending to ponder.  
  
"You said it so quickly I almost didn't understand you," she added with a smile, all girly and innocent once more "But then you hung up before I could ask you what you meant."  
  
"I'm sorry, Leila," Setsuna said, giving her a strained smile. "I was very busy today."  
  
Big tactical mistake.  
  
"Oh." She said with a pout. "Too busy for me?"  
  
Everything froze. "Okay, everyone, let's take a break from our meeting for ten minutes." Madam P said, sounding the faintest bit panicky. "Remember to come back so we can go through the more complex details..."  
  
Everyone got the hint.  
  
"Now," Leila said, as she made sure the soundproof door was closed. "About my wings?"  
  
Setsuna sighed. "You know, you just humiliated me in front of people who used to give me their respect." She pointed out.  
  
"Setsuna. Are you telling you me care about that when you happen to be in the same room with someone who wants to hurt you very badly?" Leila said, advancing upon her supposed mother.  
  
"So you're finally starting to become Leila." Setsuna noted.  
  
"And nothing between us two?"  
  
"I know you're feeling upset and angry. That's understandable."  
  
"The wings, Setsuna. Talk."  
  
Setsuna pulled out a chair and sat down. "They're the jovian form of puberty. Basically you have a wing day, which is very painful and bloody, where your wings literlly tear out of your back. You then go through the jovian form of PMS, which is akin to post-natal depression. Which is also why your temper is as short - fused and explosive as Rei's at the moment."  
  
"I wonder why - wait a minute! You mean they're going to come any day or something?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
She took a deep breath, calming herself. "Do the other girls have this? Or is it just me?" It was really mean, but Makoto was hoping she wouldn't be the only one to go through the pain.  
  
"Haruka does - she's the senshi of wind. Rei does too. I think it's because fire and air are compatible elements. They're not just ornamental like Serenity's either. But they'll be getting theirs in five more years. Their human forms slow down the process. But by slowing it down it intensifies it."  
  
"In other words, they're going to go through a lot worse shit than I am."  
  
"Well, yes."  
  
That made her feel a lot better.  
  
"Usually wing days are painful and sore, but bearable. Yours most likely won't be. It was delayed by about three years. The lucky part is that they're not your usual wings, so they won't take long to pop out, and the process is somewhat simpler."  
  
They sat there for a few seconds. "Sorry about busting in on your meeting."  
  
"That's okay. But you understand we won't be able to keep this a secret?"  
  
"Didn't you say they were retractable?"  
  
"Do you honestly think you can master that in a matter of hours? When you're going to be in serious pain for the next week or so after that?"  
  
"Shit."  
  
"We'll have to tell the pilots, obviously, since you're going to be working with them."  
  
"Setsuna, can't we slow this down? I have enough to worry about. Look at everything that's happened in two days. Two days!"  
  
"We'll get back to that. I'll be acquiring some balms from the Silver Millenium for you. But you'll have to get someone to apply them. I don't think you can reach behind your back that far."  
  
"You mean...touch my wings?" She suddenly felt very shy about that.  
  
"We don't have much of a choice. Because of the interference of your human form, your wings are going to grow very quickly at first, until they catch up their three years. Then it will gradually slow down."  
  
"Right. That's all?"  
  
"That's all."  
  
"Now. How did you manage to pull this off? What happened to the others?"  
  
"Makoto Kino had been captured by OZ as a child. They never met you."  
  
"Okay. So they don't remember me?"  
  
"No."  
  
"I...see. Um, I think that's it. Now what am I supposed to do as a gundam pilot?"  
  
"Fight the enemy."  
  
"Let me rephrase myself. Why do you need me as a gundam pilot?"  
  
Setsuna gazed at her. "The enemy is a faction of the negaverse which had gathered together the remnants of OZ, Rommefeller, and various terrorist groups, merging technology with magic. I believe they have made the mobile dolls organic beings by placing their essence into the dolls and their control systems. And the willing humans."  
  
"Oh my...that is sick." Leila whispered, eyes wide.  
  
"Usually they only control the doll, but if they wish, they may merge with it entirely, pulling off with the dolls a bit like what happened with the holders of the rainbow crystals. Remember what happened when one was removed from Hercules?"  
  
Leila smiled. Hercules had been a fat but sweet cat with a crush on Luna, and a holder of one of the seven rainbow crystals. When it had been removed from him, he had turned into a cat-like youma.  
  
"You mean the doll takes on feature of the youma? So say it was a blue skinned youma, would the doll turn blue?"  
  
"Like that. But I don't mean just looks. I mean abilities, and powers."  
  
"So I was free, and you figured, hey, might as well get a former senshi on the job," Leila mused out aloud.  
  
"Exactly. This worries me, Makoto. Nothing like it showed up in the timeline. I had no premonitions, no warnings. And the senshi can't handle it - not mobile dolls, unless they actually touch down on Japan and start walking around."  
  
"That's not going to happen. But that puts me at a disadvantage too."  
  
"Not quite. Remember your magic is growing stronger. And, well...you know how you have a set of twenty magical fans?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"A few of them are doubles. You'll find you only have fourteen. The other six are attached to your gundam. Remember how you can adjust their size?"  
  
Leila - or Makoto - thought it over. "This will be interesting. Can the other gundams handle them?"  
  
"Yes. But a senshi is useful if they try anything outside of the mobile dolls."  
  
"Gotcha. The negaverse in general, or the Dark Kingdom?"  
  
"The negaverse."  
  
"Was that why you got me bodyguards?"  
  
"Actually, yes. The enemy may know your identity. Or your old one. Your new looks will throw them off, but not for long. They'll realise you're a jovian. They are not aware that senshi are taking active steps to stop them, but once they are, they'll work with human assassins. They're not stupid enough to send youmas. "  
  
"You're right. If it's youma, the Preventers will try and recruit all of the senshi. They can't afford that. One or two alone they can deal with."  
  
Setsuna nodded. "You can sit in on the meeting. You might need the information, and you can probably contribute something. Can you open the door and let the others in? Unless you have something else to discuss."  
  
"No mum." She said automatically before stopping. Mum? Setsuna smiled at her. Shrugging, she opened the door.  
  
Only to be presented with, up close...  
  
"Maxwell." 


	6. Chapter 5

Hi!  
  
Wow, my fifth chapter already! I'm on a roll!  
  
I hope you like it, and I currently happen on be on my sixth and going through all the former ones - in case I rushed some parts. I think I might have, considering how fast I'm going. I mean, the lab scene wasn't too detailed. I saw it so clearly in my head, but for some reason I couldn't figure out how to describe it that well...  
  
In case any of you were wondering, it's not a Duo/Makoto(Leila). I know they're the next popular couple aside from Mako/Trowa, but somehow I see Duo with Ami or Hotaru. I don't know why. I just think those two pairs would look so cute. He'd be so protective of them. Plus, I think Trowa and Mako would be better as siblings, or relatives. Brown hair, greeny eyes, tall -  
  
Which reminds me! Makoto's only 5'5! Or that's what two sites say. I've never met a 5'5 person. It's either 5'4 or 5'6. But that's not tall! That's average-ish! But I think people are shorter in Japan, because we had some exchange students come over to our school - and they were all shorter the ME. Me, who is 5'1!!! (And a midget. Which is probably why I made Mako one. Suffer the pains of midgethood! See what it feels like! Tall people die!). Plus they were in Year 10, which is way older than I am. So that might explain it.  
  
I have made a resolution to write a rant like this for all my chapters. I don't know why. I think it's just a fun thing to do, and I can respond to my reviews here too! So that's good. As long as it doesn't annoy people.  
  
Back to couples. I'm curious about a Mako/Wufei, but I've always been a Rei/Wufei fan. I mean, the perfect couple! How can it not be a good relationship when they try to kill each other every other day! I think Rei would show him a thing or two about weak onnas (picture Rei with gigantic head chasing tiny Wufei with her broom)!  
  
I've seen some Mako/Quatre 's, but it's really rare, so I haven't read enough to consider how they're compatible. Whenever I picture them, I see a brother/sister sort of thing (with Makoto completely invading Quatre's large kitchens).  
  
You guessed it! If I'm adding romance into this (I haven't been able to yet, but I'll give it a try!) it's probably going to be a Mako/Heero. I think they'd be good together. I mean, first she wouldn't freak out if he pointed a gun at her. She'd probably get angry and knock him out. And I think she'd be able to look after him. I mean, goodness knows he can't look after himself. And I think Heero would respect her. They'd make a good team, and they'd be good friends too. Plus, I think she could get past his inability to speak quite easily. I can see this perfect mental picture of Mako and Heero lying down an a hill, hands behind their heads, quiet, with an occassional comment from Mako. Or I could just be a hopeless romantic. You tell me.  
  
I'm sorry if there's no action yet. It's mainly talk and details for the moment. But don't worry, Mako-chan's getting her gundam soon enough! And then we get to see it in action! You'll be impressed. I was quite original with her weapons. And her fighting style...  
  
That's my rant for today!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing or Sailor Moon, or any concepts or characters from either anime.  
  
Merry Christmas all, and enjoy the next chapter!  
  
***  
  
CHAPTER 5  
  
This was perfect. Apart from the fact that Kino Makoto, over a span of two days, managed to die, be reborn, get chucked into a war, become Leila Meiou, start the process of going through puberty, and get enrolled into a school filled with delinquents, she had just come face to face with the biggest delinquent of all.  
  
Her ex-boyfriend.  
  
Strangely enough, it was one of the few times in her life, where she honestly didn't know what course of action to take.  
  
Help! What do I do? What would the others do if they were me?  
  
Well firstly, I'd step back and let him and his friends pass, a mini child-like version of Ami commented from the back of her mind.  
  
Sock him! Another voice demanded. You smash that pretty face in NOW!  
  
Rei! Ami scolded. You can't just use violence! That's awful!  
  
Damn it, Makoto!  
  
Leila now, Ami corrected.  
  
And I don't give a shit! YOU LIFT UP THAT HAND AND -  
  
"Oh...Mako-chan, hehe..." Duo trailed off.  
  
Mako-CHAN??? How dare he! Chibi-Rei shoved aside chibi-Ami, who flailed off to the side. Her head expanded to fit Leila's inner eye. YOU KICK HIS LITTLE ASS RIGHT NOW!!! The demonic expression on her face - that of one infuriated - was unmistakable.  
  
Leila wasn't certain she was doing the right thing, or the sanest thing.  
  
But Hino Rei was a VERY strong personality. She lifted up a hand -  
  
And paused as Ami sneaked up behind Rei and squashed her with what looked like the hugest world encyclopedia possible. Chibi-Ami then very casually stepped on the hand sticking out from underneath the book - about the only part of chibi-Rei uncovered.  
  
Something was wrong. Mizuno Ami did NOT bludgeon people with world encyclopedias.  
  
Now use the hand Rei made you raise to push off from the doorway, she instructed. And step back. I'm trying to make sure you don't make an idiot of yourself. Revenge only brings pain.  
  
But, Leila objected, I really...She push herself off the doorframe, stepping back to let Duo pass. He and his friends gave her uneasy looks as they cautiously stepped in.  
  
No buts. He has four friends with guns. Kill him later.  
  
Then, Leila noticed -  
  
"Quatre?! What the HELL-" She broke off. Being too preoccupied earlier to realise the implications of Quatre's presence, and even Duo's, they suddenly sunk in with all the subtlety of a freight train. "Mum," she said finally, as the said person fidgeted. "Is he -"  
  
ALL the pilots visibly relaxed as Leila's unnerving eyes slid off them. Then tensed right up again.  
  
"Yes, sweety," Madam P sighed. "He's a pilot. Now sit down and listen to the mission briefing."  
  
Leila glanced at them then sat down. She didn't look again.  
  
Quatre glanced at Heero. Huh?  
  
"Wait a minute," Wufei objected. "You're just going to let this onna sit in?! This is a private meeting."  
  
"Yes, Wufei. She may be able to contribute. Now, everyone's up to date?" All nodded.  
  
"Except me." Leila pointed out. "But I don't need to be."  
  
Setsuna frowned. "You sure?"  
  
"Well, I'm not exactly official, so I'm just sitting in for fun, aren't I?" Leila said mildly.  
  
"Well, as far as my sources can tell, there have been four of the attacks we know about, the majority held in confidentiality by both sides. All four times, those forces moved in and loosely positioned themselves before attacking. They always moved from the 'outside' as you call it, which leads us to believe, that, for the moment, they have not established any bases from which to attack from on Earth or any of the colonies."  
  
"So they must be on the colonies." Trowa said.  
  
"Impossible." Surprisingly enough, it was Leila. "If energy signatures can identify those things, then mum would have found them if they were on any of the colonies or Earth."  
  
Especially if she got Ami-chan on the job. Chibi-Minako said proudly.  
  
I'm not that good, Ami fended off rather shyly.  
  
Yes you are, Leila told her.  
  
"I know it's probably stupid, but they can't establish their own colony in the Outer system, right?" Everyone was looking at her oddly. Outer? Oh crap. I screwed. There is no Outer System. Hasn't been for the last millennium. Going on like she hadn't noticed anything, "So could they have some sort of space base or mothership or something? That's about all I can think of."  
  
There was total silence. That sounds like something outside of a computer game, she realised, even as it sunk in how ridiculous that sounded.  
  
There was a snigger. "You don't know what you're getting into," Duo told her smugly.  
  
"Shut the hell up, Maxwell." Leila said icily. Just because she couldn't hurt him didn't mean she should talk to him civilly. She was still a dumpee. And she didn't like it one little bit.  
  
I knew it. Ami said disapprovingly. You're always so stubborn.  
  
"So you two have met before." Setsuna smiled. "I though it might be him, Makoto, but I wasn't too sure."  
  
"Yeah. He's the jerk who dumped me." She waved the matter aside. "Go on. I'm curious. I want to know what you do for a living, mummy."  
  
The doctor refused to acknowledge that.  
  
"Milliardo, you are aware that the next attack is possibly directed at your sister?"  
  
"No. Tell me."  
  
"It is unconfirmed as of yet..." A communicator beeped on P's waist. Taking it out, she frowned, listening to the voice on the other end. Heero saw Leila jump, startled, before focusing intently on the equipment in P's hand.  
  
"Really, Ami-chan." P said, before meeting Leila's eyes. "Thank you. Your scanners confirmed it? Good."  
  
A pause. "I know you're concerned, but I have it handled." The other voice was louder. "There are other parties in the room, Ami. One of them my daughter. I've told you about her? No? I haven't? Please keep your voice down."  
  
There was silence as she listened. "You won't be able to. Your resources are stretched as it is with...concerns of your own." She sighed, rather irritably. "I don't have time for this. I'll come by with a proper explanation later. Have you double checked the energy signatures? Are there any familiar ones?"  
  
Her lips tightened. "Jadeite hmm?" She looked directly at Leila once more, eyebrow raised. "Well. About time he unfroze himself. I have it under control. No. No. For the last TIME- No, I'm just irritated. Stop being an idiot and let me handle it. Good? Good." She flicked something on it, before looking up at Leila.  
  
"Well, Milliardo. It's just been confirmed. Various unidentified units - resembling mobile dolls, despite irregular energy signatures, have been loosely maneuvering into place alongside the predesignated course for Relena's official shuttle back to Earth. It looks like Her Majesty is the next target. Now the question is what we do about it."  
  
"We kick their ass." Milliardo said. "What else can we do?"  
  
"It's not as simple as that. You of all people should know that." She explained. "Of course we kick their ass. But the question will be brought forward - how were we aware of the attack? Who do we represent? If we say the colonies, Earth will accuse the colonies of pulling this off as a tactic to gain trust and divert suspicion. If Earth, the same thing could be said. And we can't say both, because both sides will believe that's a whole lot of -"  
  
"So basically politics is screwing everything up?" Leila interrupted. "Milliardo was saying something like that for where we set up operations too."  
  
P glanced at him. "Despite the fact he was not permitted to give out such information, I will dismiss it. Simply, yes. We can basically do the logical thing, or politics."  
  
"Relena or politics, basically." Hilde pointed out.  
  
I wonder what Ami would do. Or Minako. She's was always better at the diplomatic stuff. Leila thought, as she tried to envision her old friend in her mind.  
  
Well, if it's Relena or politics, I'd go for both. Minako said brightly in her mind, successfully Chibi-fied.  
  
How the hell can we do that?  
  
Minako and Ami exchanged exasperated glances.  
  
The objective of the enemy is to shatter the relations between Earth and the colonies, correct? Ami prompted.  
  
I guess so.  
  
Then say it, baka! Minako said cheerfully.  
  
"Um, mum?" Leila interrupted. "I know pretty much crap all about this stuff, but the short-term objective of the enemy is to break the relations between Earth and the colonies, right?"  
  
I feel like I'm plagiarizing, she complained to Chibi-Ami, who blinked intelligently back.  
  
But you're not. We're just figments of your imagination made to preserve the memories of your friends and guide you with their type of advice whenever you're lonely.  
  
You mean I'm insane.  
  
Something like that.  
  
"What makes you say that?" The doctor asked, eyebrow raised.  
  
"Well, they're basically placing us in a position where we can do three things - two courses of different types of action, which then results in repercussions. Or we could do nothing, which allows the enemy free rein. They're obviously hoping we do the latter, which is why they're placing us in this position in the first place. Of course, you have to take in to account they probably don't know we've premeditated the attack." She mused out loud. "So this is a long-term plan to destroy the relations, and advance their own cause or objective."  
  
You worked that all out on your own. I knew you had potential! Ami told her, proud.  
  
Yeah, Rei said. You aren't that much of an idiot.  
  
Oh, Mako was always the best strategist in the Silver Millenium, Minako said brightly. But she wouldn't remember that.  
  
"That's true enough. But unfortunately, it doesn't help. We only have those three courses to take." Setsuna pointed out.  
  
"Yes and no," She objected. "It brings things into objective, yes, but it diverts us from our own objective."  
  
"And what's that?" Her new mother challenged.  
  
"If the objective of the enemy is to take down the Colonies and Earth by firstly breaking up the relations between the two, our objective would be to stop htem by preserving that relationship. However, that slows down the threat. It doesn't stop it. So instead of simply preserving our relations, we have to strengthen them."  
  
Though I don't know how we do that, she commented to Ami.  
  
Well, Ami mused. If politics affects war so deeply, it is plausible that war should be able to affect politics. The lightning attacks can be used as a reason for Earth and the Colonies to stand together. She paused. But I don't know how we could pull something like that off. That's up to you. I was never good with violence and wars. Youma I can deal with.  
  
"Not bad for a newbie." Setsuna commented. "So what do you suggest we do about the ambush then, missy?"  
  
"We can't escort the shuttle; that's irregular procedure. And we can't pop out of nowhere. Kami knows what the press would make of that." She pointed out.  
  
"Exactly. We've worked this out to the end, sweety."  
  
"I guess." She said, deflated. "And don't call me sweety."  
  
"Whatever, sweety."  
  
Trowa glanced at Quatre, impressed. If nothing, she was bright.  
  
"Of course, that's assuming that it's us who take on these things." Leila said thoughtfully. "Give me a minute, mum. I think..."  
  
Sometimes you're an idiot, Mako-chan. Minako said annoyed.  
  
Hey, I fight and I cook. This wasn't in the job description! Leila objected.  
  
Look, the colonies and Earth can make a combined task force to investigate this, can't they? So that way they both know they're getting the same info as each other and neither's holding back any.  
  
She thought that over...And that's not all it'll do! You're a genius, Minako! I love you!  
  
"Okay. How about this. The colonies detected an unidentified task force loosely lining the pre-designated shuttle path of a colony shuttle carrying special cargo - the Queen of Earth. They're suspicious, but if it's not the official Earth military, who is it?"  
  
Setsuna regarded her. "You're suggesting a joint investigation force by Earth and the Colonies?"  
  
"Why not? An equal amount of personnel from each side. You'd have to split them up into different areas, so our people - colony personal - would have to directly interact with and work alongside Earth people."  
  
"It's perfect." Noin said, thinking it over. "The political view means joint trust. They'd have to equally depend on each other. And the personal experience of each soldier provides a great point of view to the media, so you've got normal people hooked. You'll have joint good will between both parties - not just politically, but between the peoples themselves."  
  
"And, of course," Leila inserted, "The gundams would be present, as an independent party ultimately directing the operation. So you don't have any leadership disputes, and we can be presented as official representatives of an individual organisation."  
  
Which, despite our symbolic value to the colonies, we are. Ami prompted.  
  
"Which, despite our symbolic value to the colonies, we are." Leila repeated. "Think about it. And, well, as for the setting up operations, that's easy. Or at least in my books," she defended. "But I don't know all the facts, so..."  
  
"Not bad," Trowa approved. "You sure you've never done anything like this?"  
  
"Not in this lifetime." She told him. It was the truth. She didn't know about her last one. "Not bad for an ignorant brat huh, Maxwell?"  
  
So she shouldn't do that.  
  
But she couldn't help it.  
  
She wasn't an angel, after all.  
  
"So what do you think about operations?" Quatre said hastily.  
  
"Oh that. You set up base on the colonies."  
  
"Forgive her." Madam P said to the others. "She can be a bit pig-headed, no matter how enlightened at times."  
  
"Oh, back off. Hilde said you have to choose between Relena and politics, basically. Politics signifying the politics which best serves the colonies interests, right? Relena or Politics, Earth or colonies."  
  
"Well, yeah." Hilde said, arms crossed reflectively.  
  
"Why choose? Relena and politics. It's been done before in history. Earth uses the colonies as bases from which to launch their forces, as it's obvious the threat is from the 'outside' and that it would need to get through the colonies to get to Earth. Right?"  
  
"That's nice and all," Wufei pointed out. "But this is about that stupid onna."  
  
"Well, the colonies are at most risk, aren't they? They've got their best officers and people out there, on the bases. It's only logical for the Queen of Earth and her staff to stay on the colonies as representatives of Earth forces, to help with morale, and to show their respect and trust for the colonies by sending their most important people." Leila smiled. "You guys were talking about moving to Relena, but I thought it was most logical Relena move to us."  
  
And she did too. I was looking at all the complicated things, I never thought of it simply like that. Ami said to Minako, apologetically.  
  
Don't worry. It just means she shows promise. Minako told her. We'll make a brain of her yet I tell you.  
  
Hey! Leila objected, before focusing her attention on her mother. It was fun working that out - if she didn't know it was for real. But there was something else...  
  
Did Setsuna mention Jadeite? Rei asked softly. Jadeite had been her former lover in the Silver Millennium - before he'd betrayed them and joined the dark kingdom.  
  
We never knew if he died or not. Ami pointed out. There was that last battle with him, and then he disappeared.  
  
Leila had never met Jadeite, but of all the generals, she remembered it was him that Usagi and Rei hated the most. Probably because the others had shown more humanity than he had - they'd learned to love. Rei of course feared him for more than just that. He'd betrayed her specifically. It was probably instinctual on her part.  
  
She ignored the animated conversation around her, sinking instead into her own thoughts. Her own love was supposed to have been Nephrite, but in his new life he'd chosen to fall for Naru, a human girl and Usagi's best friend. He'd died protecting her. Rei and the others had seen him die.  
  
No one knew what had happened to Zoisite - it was Leila's own opinion that Beryl had killed him herself. No one really wanted to believe that, but Makoto herself had no doubts as to what kind of queen Beryl was. Rei had agreed with her.  
  
And Kunzite had been killed by Minako. Strange...of all of them she'd thought it would be Usagi who was strong enough to take him on, but instead it had been his former lover.  
  
Had Beryl killed Jadeite? But if he was here, then she hadn't. Unless, of course, someone had raised him from the dead. That meant that possibly all the generals had come back though...  
  
But bringing back from the dead needed strong magic. Usagi needed the Ginzuishou... which meant that unless there was a very powerful, evil badass out there, that Jadeite and possibly Zoisite were out there, on the loose, doing Kami knows what with a youma enhanced fleet at his or their disposal.  
  
It had been a long time since the generals had made their mark. Almost two years. The senshi had grown stronger, and if it was just those two, they probably wouldn't have been a problem with the Outers now on the team.  
  
But the senshi had always defeated the enemy, as a team. No matter how much more powerful or cunning or decisive the enemy was, they'd always worked together to defeat them. As a team, they were invincible.  
  
And there was only Leila, and possibly Setsuna here. Setsina wouldn't fight; she could only guide most of the time. And Leila couldn't use her powers out in space, not in a gundam - or any space suit. She couldn't take on Jadeite alone. And certainly not his handy little fleet. And if Zoisite was with him...  
  
Calm youself. You're not dead yet. You've grown stronger too, remember. And your new powers have started to manifest. She told herself. True, she'd never used them, but the knowledge was there. And Setsuna must have thought there was a chance at least, or otherwise she wouldn't have brought her here in the first place.  
  
No matter what advantages he had, Jadeite was playing on her terms, using human technology and military equipment. Even youma-enhanced mobile dolls were still mobile dolls.  
  
And the colonies' greatest pilots were sitting in the same room as her, focusing on the same enemy.  
  
That had to be an advantage.  
  
Even if it meant she had to live with Maxwell. 


	7. Chapter 6

Hi!  
  
Here's chapter six for everyone!  
  
I'm feeling really proud of myself. I've been reading all the reviews, and everyone likes the story so far! I'm glad you all do, and I hope I don't disappoint you in future chapters to come. I've been told it's a good story for my first fic! ^^ (skips off happy)  
  
I would like to thank all my reviewers for taking the time to review and bring a smile to my face! And I hope this brings one to yours!  
  
Oh, by the way, I'm not sure, but I think I read somewhere that Mako-chan was meant to have ESP! I don't know if she actually does, but I've noticed she's very observant at time when it comes to people... Plus she's very motherly over her friends, which is funny, seeing as she's the youngest of all of them! Except Hotaru, of course.  
  
(This is a short rant for today...)  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing or Sailor Moon, or concepts or characters from either anime. I do own anything else... I think...  
  
***  
  
CHAPTER 6  
  
"Well, Duo," Quatre pointed out. "You didn't die... Though it was close. I don't know what held her back."  
  
"Winner's right. The onna obviously wanted to kill you." Wufei said. "She's one smart onna, though. We were going over that for at least an hour and she just waltzed in and figured it out!"  
  
"She looked at the problem a different way. It's a useful skill." Trowa agreed.  
  
"I don't understand though...I was being nice!" Duo exclaimed, upset yet somewhat relieved. Quatre just shook his head.  
  
"You're going to have to sort this out, you know." He told him, stern for once. "You can't run this time. Goodness knows how much you've done this to other girls."  
  
"But-"  
  
"Quatre's right." Trowa said. "If we're going to have to live with her and protect her on a daily basis we can't have this hanging over us. Especially when she finds out you're one of her bodyguards."  
  
~  
  
"WHAT?!?!?!?!  
  
~  
  
"Yeah." Wufei said, shaking his head. "Because if you don't, I don't know who we'll be protecting; her, or you."  
  
~  
  
"So let me get this straight; you honestly, HONESTLY think me and him can not only live in the same house -"  
  
"Mansion."  
  
"Mansion, see each other everyday, and work together for prolonged periods of time without ME KILLING HIM???"  
  
"Actually, yes," Setsuna replied, amused at her enraged charge. To her surprise, instead of trying to hunt down and murder Maxwell there and then, Leila simply slumped back in her chair.  
  
"You really like the sadistic torture thing, don't you?" The younger girl questioned tiredly.  
  
~  
  
Leila rubbed her temples. Wednesday already. And she was already halfway through the day's lessons.  
  
She was actually happy. The day before had given her too much to think about, with Milliardo cancelling her tour. He was involved with various political matters regarding that task force Leila had suggested.  
  
She didn't really want to know. Politics gave her headaches most of the time.  
  
A whole day with only herself and her imaginary friends to keep company.  
  
And she hadn't liked the way her thoughts went. Doubts and questions had plagued her at every turn - her and Duo, her as a pilot, her and Jadeite, Rei and Jadeite, the enemy...  
  
Which was why she had lodged herself in the library for lunch and her free period afterward, completing English and Maths homework for the next two weeks.  
  
Frankly, she was amazed she was going so fast.  
  
She was even more amazed that she found it easy. Setsuna must have been a very good tutor. If she kept up this pace, she'd have all her assigned homework for the next two weeks completed. Considering she used to be barely one up from Usagi at one point in time, it was quite impressive for her.  
  
Setsuna knew what she was doing when she gave Leila the work ahead of time. Granted, she was no Mizuno Ami, but Leila had to admit she was doing pretty well. Which was what Setsuna had in mind, really. A smart gundam pilot was better than a stupid one. Which made her wonder how Maxwell got the job...  
  
She'd been getting more irritable as the days wore on. Which made her more worried. What if her wings just decided to 'pop' out in the center of a shopping mall? Just how much would it hurt?  
  
All that worrying made her even more grumpy. And she'd noticed an ache in her lower back even as she got up in the morning.  
  
She was not in the best of moods.  
  
Exhaling, she placed down her pen. The truth was, she was working to distract herself. And it wasn't her wings that were worrying her; it was Jadeite. Setsuna had assured her that Zoisite had died. Leila didn't know how Setsuna knew, but he'd died. Which meant just Jadeite.  
  
But Jadeite wasn't 'just' anything. He had been Beryl's most favoured general at one point in time - and Leila didn't doubt that he had earned his favour.  
  
True, she'd convinced herself that she'd grown stronger in the last two years, but who was to say Jadeite hadn't? And he was probably more powerful to begin with. But what worried her the most was that she had never fought or crossed paths with Jadeite in this lifetime. She had no idea of his strengths or weaknesses or strategies. More importantly, she knew nothing of the mind behind all that.  
  
Nothing at all, except one thing that could possibly be of interest to him...  
  
~  
  
Pictures large and small lined the walls of the room. The room itself was quite simple - he'd had to use many in the past few years. But he never ran short of pictures. Ever.  
  
Not all the pictures were photos. Or not the usual type at least. Some were memories frozen in time and framed. Detaching himself from the shadows, he moved into the dim light of his room, tracing some of them. He paused, hand hovering over one taken recently.  
  
Five girls, walking together, laughing, talking. Two blondes walked eagerly ahead of the others, naturally animated even in the picture frame, exuding bright, bubbly, excited airs. One of them looked slightly over her shoulder, streamers of hair glimmering in the light as they fell from two buns as she engaged the girl behind her, drawing the other into her warmth.  
  
The smaller, obviously quieter girl smiled shyly back, eyes warm, hands gesturing to indicate she was about to speak. Midnight blue brushed her shoulders, a cat perched on one of them, obviously dozing in the sun.  
  
A few feet behind her, lagging as they quietly but enthusiastically spoke together, were two more girls - a tall girl with brown curly hair tied into a ponytail situated closer to the camera. Her head was turned, hiding her face, as she spoke to the shorter, raven haired one, whose face was hidden by the other girl. His hand lingered over those two, before going to another picture, a painting.  
  
It was no normal painting. It was a memory placed onto canvas by magic, even the most minute details accounted for. The artist had obviously been hidden from the subjects - night and surrounding trees and bushes had ensured that. The subjects themselves consisted of two females also - young, childish women this time.  
  
The background was strange - the memory would have been a long time ago, when technology had not conquered nature. The trees in which the artist was hiding in circled what looked like a garden courtyard. There was no moon - instead, the Earth glowed, illuminating the sky with a soft light, adding a fantastical suggestion to the picture.  
  
The subjects themselves were once more a dark haired woman, hair purple rather than black, but bearing a close resemblance to the other, last girl of the photo. But this time, her face was not hidden, a ray of light from the Earth falling upon her, highlighting her features, which were open and welcoming. Her dress was a soft red with a light corset type top, not as conservative as obviously required. Raven hair fell to her calves, with bangs framing her face. Amazingly deep purple eyes glimmered in the light. She was obviously pleased, head tilted down as she seemed to look into the trees at first, but was in reality gazing at a small figure hidden in the mild shadows below one of the tree branches.  
  
That figure was obviously a completely different person from any one else viewed. Red-gold hair fell to just above her knees, and her dress could not quite be related to a typical medieval dress. It was a dark blue outfit, with a blue, almost black skirt and a lighter, blouse type long- sleeved garment. It was a light, form fitting garment - not conservative at all. A small knife hung off the thin coiled rope-belt hanging off her hips. Her clothing and stance suggested an air of freedom and wildness about her. Her most engaging feature, however, were her eyes of emerald flame, which were gazing back with warmth at the other woman.  
  
They were obviously close friends, perhaps even like siblings. He noticed the aura of closeness between them, observing the same aura surrounding the last two girls in the other picture - a quiet understanding of each other.  
  
He passed to another ancient picture. A portrait, this time. The two women were seated next to each other on a bench. They were younger this time, girls, and if they did not look so different the similarity in their eyes and expressions would have branded them sisters. The younger was in a soft green gown, both arms around the waist of the raven haired girl, who gave a one armed hug back, the other hand placed in her lap.  
  
His hand hovered slightly over the older girl, hungrily taking in everything - the gentle air around her, the confident way she held herself. He then focused on the face, bangs falling past her cheeks to the slender curve of her neck. Pale skin contrasted the soft flush of her face.  
  
Lastly, he was drawn to her deep empress purple eyes. If that colour was all, they would be branded as unusual and nothing more. But those eyes had a soul searching depth to them. Strong fires lit within them made them a burning purple, an indication of her inner spirit. Beautiful, engaging eyes.  
  
His fingertips hovered at last over those eyes, taking in the happiness and inner glow revealed within them.  
  
A small knife had appeared in his hand. Leaf like, with a thin, delicate blade.  
  
Before one could blink, he struck, knife ripping diagonally into that face, vindictively destroying her expression. He slashed once more, into her lower torso. And continued, systematically destroying the portrait altogether, before he turned, striding from the room.  
  
Unmarred and undamaged, purple eyes gazed after him. Hauntingly lovely, purple eyes.  
  
~  
  
"Focus, Leila. If you can work this simulator, you'll gain the ability to control the basic movements of your gundam." Setsuna's voice stated in Leila's speakers.  
  
"Right." She muttered to herself. "Right. If I can freaking get myself off the ground to begin with..."  
  
She hadn't thought simulators could be so realistic. Which was half the problem. The other half was her fear of heights.  
  
It was a hard thing even to admit, but Leila was scared of heights. It was understandable; she'd been a sole survivor of the plane crash which had killed her parents, and nearly taken her as well, leaving her floating in an ocean until clean up crews had found her. Leila wasn't stupid. She knew she shouldn't have survived the initial crash, and certainly not under such impossible circumstances. She suspected Setsuna had gone to some lengthy measures to keep her alive.  
  
Heights she could handle, as long as she knew there was something underneath her - a tree, the roof, a light pole (being a senshi meant posing a lot, even on street lamps), but actually flying was something that utterly terrified her. It had been easy enough for her to get into the simulator, but even a little hover a few feet of the ground, knowing full well it wasn't even real, had almost rendered her unable to move.  
  
She couldn't believe how ashamed she was of herself. Jadeite was out there, with his own fleet and magic at his disposal. And she had been specifically selected to take him down, stop him from destroying her world as she knew it. And she couldn't do anything because of a stupid phobia.  
  
Okay. Let's try this again. She thought to herself. It was true her new set of memories included piloting lessons, which meant she'd been able to work out and use the controls fairly easily. But her old memories made it hard for her new ones to be effective, with her fear and memories of the crash clouding her mind. Gritting her teeth, she jumped up and flicked on the thrusters.  
  
And choked, panicking as her hands immediately turned them off, dropping to the ground. She couldn't do it.  
  
She couldn't understand it! She'd been able to do almost anything, running, jumping, even basic unarmed combat and a little armed combat. She had mastered complicated moves that usually took months to smooth out, but she couldn't fly!  
  
"Okay, Leila." Setsuna said, her face appearing on the screen above Leila's own screen showing her the 'outside' environment, simulated in this case. "It seems you have everything down pat except the intensely complicated stuff. That's okay. We were working on the basics anyway. But you seem to have a problem with flight."  
  
Gee. State the obvious.  
  
"Firstly, you're jumpy with the controls, secondly, you keep forgetting the basic process needed to both push off and then control your flight."  
  
Actually, she remembered the process perfectly. She just couldn't stay calm enough to pull it off.  
  
"So I want you to just sit back and watch the controls."  
  
Huh? But she could feel the sim 'moving', so to speak...  
  
"I'm accessing your sim controls from here. I'm going to put you in flight, since you have trouble pushing off, and then I'm going to see how you do controlling the sim in flight."  
  
Oh. Shit. NO! Don'tdothatplease...  
  
But before she could offer protest, Setsuna had switched off, and her sim performed a perfectly controlled push off from the ground.  
  
Leila was anything but controlled, fingers clenching her seat arms so hard her fingernails hurt. In response, she only dug in deeper, as the gundam hovered twenty meters from the ground, before flying both forward and higher.  
  
You're not going to die. It's only a simulator. You're really only a meter off the ground, in what looks like a freaking basketball with controls on the inside.  
  
Setsuna laughed over the speaker. "It's quite exhilarating, isn't it?" She asked. "And I'm on a smaller screen than you. It's okay, Mako," She added, trying to be soothing (but the condescending undertones didn't help). "See, it isn't that bad."  
  
The gundam had stopped, hovering slightly on the spot. "I'm going to fly it around a little, so you get used to it."  
  
Leila knew Setsuna was trying to allay her fear about flying. The least she herself could do was try on her own part. She pulled her hands off the armrests, slowly pulling each nail out before resting them again, only lightly clutching. She tried to un-tense herself, while observing the screen. Flying felt slightly weird, come to think of it. She could feel the slight tug of gravity below her, but beyond everything she could feel the winds pressing in around her, buffering her as she hovered...  
  
~  
  
"Makoto, are you crazy!" A purple haired girl yelled from the roof of the palace. "Do you know how strong the winds are?! If you don't fall you'll get thrown into a wall or-"  
  
Mako herself laughed, exultation coursing through her body. She loved flying as much as she loved moving through the treetops, the winds almost completely dominating her movement, weaving through her hair like ribbons. "Rei, I've done this heaps of times. Aren't you going to join me?" She asked, teasing slightly.  
  
"You know full well I can't fly with my wings!" Rei retorted. It was true; her light pink-red angel-like wings had magical uses, but the frame was too weak to support her weight in flight. Mako's on the other hand, were made of an extremely strong material, strong enough to fly against maybe even a tornado. Or so Ami had said after scanning them.  
  
"The delegation from Earth is making their way up here!" Rei said desperately. Makoto's light but useful clothing would scandalise them. She wasn't too worried about the clothing; Mako was jovian after all. But the wings would cause a stir, because only Jovian royals had those wings. And they weren't to be presented to the court until the ball...  
  
Makoto sighed, following Rei's line of thought. "Okay, I'm coming," she called, angling her self down at the roof and dropping into a perfect dive. Reaching the roof she smoothly flipped forward, wings disappearing as she landed...  
  
~  
  
"OH MY GOD!" She shrieked, jerking out of her vision as her gundam pulled tightly into a loop-the-loop, fully panicking. "Setsuna stop it! Putitdownputitdownputitdown!" She gasped out, looking down at the ground and feeling amazingly nauseated.  
  
Calm down! It's not even fucking real! She swore at herself, but to her relief Setsuna was bringing down the gundam, landing it on the ground. Flicking the operations off, she tumbled out of the simulator, taking deep, gasping breaths as she tried to will away the sick feeling.  
  
"Makoto? Daijobu?" A voice asked as a cool hand placed itself on her cheek.  
  
"Leila." She corrected her mother. "I'm fine, I think."  
  
She wasn't. She was feeling terrible, and very, very disgusted with herself. "I'm sorry."  
  
"We'll work on it another time." Setsuna told her. "We'll finish up for the day."  
  
The session was supposed to have lasted for another hour. Leila nodded meekly.  
  
"How's school?"  
  
"Okay." It had basically run by clockwork. She got introduced, sat by the teacher specifically near at least one of the pilots, did her work, and got the hell out before she had to talk to anyone. It was an effective routine, handling things such as boys, chatty posh girls, gundam pilots... "I have my first history lesson tomorrow, but that's about it. I'm a little ahead with my homework."  
  
"That's nice." Setsuna said, while closing off the power to the simulator.  
  
"Yeah. I think I might be able to get ahead by about a week."  
  
"That's very good. Being a gundam pilot tends to affect one's schoolwork. This way if you're off on a mission you know you'll probably have your work done and won't need to stay up completing it." Her mother commented, obviously pleased. "Not quite following Ami's footsteps, but we'll get there."  
  
There was an awkward pose. "You have to learn to get over this." Setsuna said, abrupt and business like. "You will be needed as a gundam pilot. And a pilot who is afraid of flying is ineffective."  
  
Like she hadn't already figured that out! Leila was suddenly furious. "Oh. I didn't know that." She commented mildly. Couldn't Setsuna see she was trying? It wasn't easy getting over a life long phobia!  
  
Setsuna frowned slightly. "It seems so doesn't it?" She asked, also mild.  
  
Leila didn't bother retorting. She simply turned around and left.  
  
She walked blindly through the halls, not seeing, or even minding her paths. She'd always known she had a fear of flying, but she hadn't realised how bad it was. Of course, it had been a long time since she'd been on a plane. Or any flying craft.  
  
But she did need to get over it, and as soon as possible.  
  
Even as she made that resolution though, memories started flashing through her mind. The pain in her head with the drastic change in altitude, the cold fear as she looked toward her parents with wide eyes, the panicking of the other passengers, the loud screams and sobs from older children who truly understood what was going on...  
  
That terrible look in both her parents eyes as they stared back at their only child...  
  
And was gently jolted away from her thoughts as she turned a corner and walked into something solid.  
  
Blinking, she looked again. That something looked suspiciously like someone's chest...  
  
Being a midget tended to suck right about then. Leila blinked again and looked...  
  
Down a gun barrel.  
  
How did that get there?!  
  
She looked up very, very slowly...  
  
It was then the boys noticed the tears silently coursing down her cheeks. "Miss Leila, are you alright?" Quatre asked immediately. She looked at him confused for a moment, as Heero lowered his gun. Even he could be nice at times.  
  
"Of course!" She stated, genuinely confused. "Why wouldn't I be?"  
  
They looked at her, non-plussed. She blinked, and brought a hand to her face. It came away wet. She looked at it, startled. "Oh. I guess that explains it..."  
  
"Do you want to talk?" Quatre asked. "There's a cafeteria around here somewhere-"  
  
"I'm fine," She cut him off, offering a hesitant smile. "Just..." Leila looked around. "Lost. Do you know...?" Wufei silently pointed behind him. "Oh. Thanks." With that she gently pushed by Trowa and headed down the hall, turning the corner before they heard a muffled sob and sprinting.  
  
"Okay Maxwell. What did you do this time?" Wufei asked, pissed.  
  
"Huh? Me? I didn't do anything! She has issues!" Duo exclaimed, desperately trying to diffuse Wufei's glare. "She didn't even look at me!"  
  
Quatre just shook his head, frowning slightly.  
  
~  
  
"Okay, class!" The teacher, Miss Madison said brightly. "You've probably already met her, but this is our new student Leila, and we all hope she enjoys her new school. Now take out your books." They did so. "Now. Leila, you can sit next to..." she frowned, looking for a spare seat. Near one of the pilots, that was. "Heero for this lesson. Do you know Heero?"  
  
Leila nodded. "Right. Right now we're on chapter seven and going through the exercises there. Have you already done this unit?"  
  
She nodded once more. She had actually done it last night. "Okay. After that, we do chapter eleven and then we head back to nine. This is all generally about the first wars which started at the beginning of the colonies."  
  
"Thank you," she told Miss Madison with a smile before she headed to her seat...next to Heero. And in front of Wufei. And diagonal to Trowa. Who was sitting next to Quatre. Who was sitting behind Duo.  
  
If any of them even looked at her funny she'd kill them.  
  
The teacher waited until she sat next to Heero. "Right. Basically we have normal lessons and 'work' lessons, where the first half is just that; work. Today's a work lesson, so everyone get started."  
  
They did just that. Leila found (to her pleasure, though she would never, ever admit it), that she seemed to be ahead of most by a whole chapter and a half. They continued that way for about fifteen minutes before the teacher announced she was going out. Surprisingly enough, when she left there was hardly any conversation. People talked to each other in quiet voices, which Leila's idea of a perfect class. Not too quiet, not too loud.  
  
Leila put her head down and continued with her work. Before all went silent, indicating the teacher's return.  
  
"Ahem."  
  
That sounded like a definite plea to gain attention. But it was so not the teacher's voice. For one, Miss Madison's voice was pleasant to listen to. This one seemed to annoy her.  
  
"Excuse me."  
  
She shrugged, turning over the page.  
  
"New girl." The voice was very pissed off, from the sound of it.  
  
Leila was aware of an uncomfortable shuffling around her. She looked up, seeing before her a girl. It seemed to Leila that there was nothing that distinctly marked the girl; she could have been anyone in a crowd. A little taller than her - there weren't many people that were shorter, come to think of it. Not these days. Dirty blonde hair, trimmed short at her shoulders. Slim, noticeable in her own right, with an air of demureness - or was that grace? - around her.  
  
"Um...hi?"  
  
Well, what was she supposed to say?  
  
"Can I help you?" Leila added, wondering what the hell the girl wanted.  
  
"Yes, actually." She replied in a cool clipped voice.  
  
"Oh." Leila was sort of hoping she couldn't help.  
  
"Yes." The girl said icily. "Very much."  
  
"Oh shit." She heard Wufei mutter behind her.  
  
Okay. How in hell had Leila managed to piss her off? As far as she knew, she'd never met this girl.  
  
"I believe you're sitting in my seat."  
  
To which Leila blinked. And blinked again. This girl was being totally bitchy about a seat? "Oh. Are they permanent or something?" If they were, she was screwed, considering her seating arrangement with the pilots.  
  
"Well, my one always is. And so is his." The girl gestured to her left. Leila really couldn't be bothered to look.  
  
"Oh. So you always sit here?" She inquired politely. "I'm sorry, but Miss Madison placed me here for the lesson. I hope you don't mind?"  
  
The calm yet chilly girl before her simply blew up. "Mind? MIND? OF COURSE I MIND BECAUSE everyone, and I mean EVERYONE KNOWS THAT NO GIRL BUT ME SITS NEXT TO MY HE-CHAN so what the HELL do you think you're DOING?????"  
  
She then proceeded to go off on a very loud, grating, yet unintelligible rant, saying something along the lines of her, He-chan, destined, and in love. Over it, she could hear the repeated thumps of someone bashing their head on their table. Looking past the boy to her right, she saw it was Duo. Quatre seemed to be resigned, and Trowa was...Trowa.  
  
"HEY YOU?!?! ARE YOU LISTENING TO ME?"  
  
Damn. Caught. "Um..."  
  
"You weren't listening to me!" The girl exclaimed, shocked beyond her imagination.  
  
"Um..." For some reason, she felt sheepish. Like Ami had caught her copying homework or something.  
  
"Only I can sit next to He-chan and the only girl He-chan sits next to is ME! And how dare you not listen to me, you stupid bitch!"  
  
Okay. Now that was going a bit far. "But I was listening!" Leila protested innocently, noticing the whole room was completely silent as they watched the spectacle. "You were saying something about you and He-chan and destiny and marriage and lots of cute little kiddies and happily ever after and how you'd lost your nice little white straight jacket while you were escaping from the insane asylum."  
  
There! Leila was quite proud of herself, actually. A straight comeback without one dirty word! Then she paused.  
  
"Who's He-chan, by the way?"  
  
Big mistake.  
  
"MY BOYFRIEND, you stupid little, little girl!" the other gir- oh, young lady - yelled., stressing the girl bit. For some reason, she thought it was offensive. Leila hadn't quite figured out how yet. "And how dare you insult me! Me! Don't you know who I am?"  
  
Actually...  
  
"Geez, there's no need to have a hissy fit!" Leila said, starting to get the slightest bit annoyed. Then she added, with some concern, "Are you alright miss? You don't look too good..."  
  
She was uncomfortably aware of snickers around her as the girl started to go red, then purple. If Leila had known they were laughing at the other girl and not her she probably would have felt more uncomfortable. She didn't want to make enemies here. Or bring attention to herself.  
  
She focused on the girl once more, who was now...choking? "Um... You don't look too good..." She started. The girl might be a bitch, but if she was having an asthma attack or something..."Maybe you should see the nur-"  
  
"I'M PERFECTLY FINE THANK YOU VERY MUCH!!!" The girl suddenly bellowed, leaning forward so they were almost nose to nose.  
  
"Miss..." What was that girls name? "Do you think you can...sort of...move back a little?" Leila was starting to go cross-eyed, before she heard feet shuffling to her left. She looked over, watching Heero sink very slowly below his desk...  
  
"OH MY GOD!" She yelled out. The girl jerked back. "You're -" She couldn't help it, she started to smile. "You're - You're talking about Heero!"  
  
"Of course I'm talking about Heero! Who else was I talking about!"  
  
This was plain ridiculous. She turned to him. "I didn't know you had a girlfriend! That's so cute!"  
  
Duo burst into laughter, even as Wufei started audibly choking behind her.  
  
"She's not my girlfriend." The muffled voice stated in monotone. It would have sounded like a simple statement if it hadn't seemed so ridiculous coming from underneath a school desk.  
  
"Of course I am Heero!" The girl cried out passionately. "We're meant to be together! You know it!"  
  
"Go away." Heero stated. Leila could no longer see his head.  
  
"OH!" The girl cried out, crestfallen. She must have been really desperate. "My Heero-kun would never have said that to me!"  
  
Leila started to relax, as it seemed like the girl would go bug Heero. Instead,, blonde hair flying, she whirled once more on Leila. "You've done this! You've turned him against me!" She suddenly shot forward, even as Leila yelped and jerked back, balancing precariously on the two back legs of her chair. Her arms grabbed Wufei's desk to keep herself up. "HOW DARE YOU JUST WALTZ IN AND - I'LL SHOW YOU, YOU, YOU -"  
  
"AND WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING!" Came a bellow from the door, even as Miss Madison strode in angrily. "Relena! I though better of you! Harassing a new girl in MY first history class with her when we're trying so hard to make her feel welcome and - for God's sake GET OFF HER DESK!"  
  
Relena jerked off immediately, scattering books and writing materials. "But - Miss Madison-"  
  
"BUT NOTHING!" The teacher shrieked furiously. "YOU sit right down and act like the young lady you're SUPPOSED TO BE!"  
  
"Of course." Relena said, turning to Leila expectantly. Madison raised her eyebrows.  
  
"Is there a reason why you're just standing there? There IS a seat at the back, Miss Peacecraft."  
  
Peacecraft???  
  
Relena cast one last dirty look her way before walking past to her desk.  
  
Peacecraft.  
  
Relena Peacecraft. Queen of Earth.  
  
"Onna? You can get off my table."  
  
"Oh. Sorry." She settled back on all fours before sliding out of her chair to pick up her scattered belongings.  
  
This was not good. Not good at all. She'd just managed to piss off the Queen of Earth.  
  
Crap.  
  
Oh. And she got humiliated in front of her history class. But that didn't count. She'd just managed to piss off the Queen of Earth. She was as good as dead.  
  
Leila sighed as she dumped her open and empty pencil case on her desk, gathering up various pens and pencils and shoving them in. She could neaten it up later. Right now, she just wanted to get back in her seat as soon as possible and avoid the eyes of the rest of the class.  
  
"Well? What are you staring at, class?" Miss Madison looked over at her. "Just leave the poor girl alone and get THE HELL BACK TO YOUR WORK BEFORE I -"  
  
Suddenly, everyone seemed to be busy.  
  
She sighed slightly, crawling under her desk to pick the various pens that had somehow rolled under there. And where was her work book? Leila was not happy about her backside poking out from underneath the desk. She was not happy about having to crawl under the desk in the first place. If that stupid girl wasn't a big shot politician and Milliardo's sister she would have seriously given her a new makeover. Consisting of purple and reds. Now where was that stupid work book?!  
  
She heard a tap over her head and peeked out.  
  
To see her work book being held out to her. "Oh. Thanks." She said to Heero, flustered. He shrugged and went back to his work, a little red. Huh? He was probably embarrassed. She slid back out from underneath the table and got back in her seat, aware the back of her head was uncomfortably warm from the heated glare being sent her way...  
  
~  
  
"Setsuna?" Ami asked, as the woman stepped from the shadows into Ami's bedroom.  
  
"Did you tell anyone about Jadeite?" The woman immediately asked.  
  
"No. Only Luna." At the mention of her name, the cat also removed herself from the shadows.  
  
"Good. He's no one's concern but mine."  
  
"You know that's not true, Setsuna." Luna objected. "Jadeite is an enemy of the senshi. It's our responsibility to handle him."  
  
"No, Luna." Setsuna said with a soft sigh. "It's the duty of the senshi to protect and support their princess from any threat. And you have your own enemy to face. Jadeite is no longer your concern."  
  
"Perhaps you're right." Ami said. "But if he isn't ours, then whose is he?"  
  
"Mine. Now listen, Ami. The future has changed. There may be no Crystal Tokyo. But I will not allow you to further damage the timeline."  
  
Ami jerked, eyes narrowing. "What do you-" She paused.  
  
What was she going to say to -  
  
To who -  
  
Say what -  
  
She slumped to the floor.  
  
"You needn't have been so drastic." Luna commented. "She wouldn't have talked."  
  
"But she would have taken action." Setsuna told her gravely. "I could not allow her to remember."  
  
"That won't work on Rei." Luna commented. "Her psychic abilities and her spiritual potential will see to that."  
  
Setsuna stiffened. "You know." She said finally, resigned.  
  
"What did you do with Sailor Jupiter, Setsuna?" Luna inquired softly. "The others don't remember, but I do. One could never truly forget her. She made her mark in the Silver Millennium."  
  
"It was decreed that Jupiter was not needed as a senshi." She stated, serene and regal. No longer Setsuna but Pluto. "I did what was needed. If I had simply removed her from the senshi, she would have been reborn, correct, but she would also have died. This way, Kino Makoto has been literally reborn. Her soul was sent back through time and reborn into a different future. The senshi of this time have no knowledge of Makoto, because they simply have never met her. It is not a simple case of memory wipe. Time was altered. But she has a chance this time."  
  
"Does Makoto know that?" Luna asked.  
  
A soft sigh escaped the other's lips. "No." Setsuna explained calmly. "She has retained non-existent memories, but apart from that, she slips more into her true identity every day. But she remembers, Luna."  
  
"Ah." Luna said thoughtfully. "Rei will remember also, I fear. The Sacred Fire shows her what is, what might be, and what could have been. But I doubt she'll speak of it to anyone."  
  
"That is correct." Setsuna nodded. "I need a favour of you, Luna."  
  
"For Makoto?"  
  
"For Makoto."  
  
"Then I will grant it. And send her my love, Pluto."  
  
~  
  
"I can't believe you dragged me into this." Makoto all but snarled at Serin, tugging at her puffy white marshmallow ball gown. "This is disgusting!"  
  
"It is not! I'll have you know this is one of my favourite gowns, Mako- chan!" The Moon Princess pouted.  
  
"If you put me in front of a herd of stampeding horses they'd probably bounce off me!" She countered. "And you know I hate anything I can't move in!"  
  
"You're wearing it." Serin ordered, knowing full well Makoto couldn't disobey. She sighed.  
  
"Only for the moment." Luna whispered behind her, a mere breath of air as she passed by on errand for the Queen, passing through Mako's room to use the short cut through the gardens. Something dropped into Makoto's bow as she left the room. Mako frowned, even as she whooped inside.  
  
"Fine then!" She snapped.  
  
"I'm sorry Mako, but this is Endymion! Prince of Earth! Not only one of the most honourable men known but one of the handsomest and well known! I just want my court to impress him."  
  
Mako nodded understandingly. Serin felt the need to feel equal to Endymion, not inferior. And she needed her entire court to do that. After all, Endymion would be bringing his own. The Silver Alliance would prove it was just as good as, if not better than, Earth. Mako knew they were, considering Earth was still in the witch - hunting stage, but there was no harm in letting them know that. Everyone needed an ego booster once in a while. Especially Serin, who had practically no faith in herself.  
  
"I promise you when I'm presented to them they'll never believe me to be the savage lady of Jupiter." She assured Serin. "Now shoo. I have to get ready. And I'm am NOT wearing this."  
  
As Serin and the others left the room, Rei hung behind. "Luna gave something to you." She stated with finality, eyes narrowed.  
  
Mako grinned. "Maybe..." She fished in her bow to bring out a green pen with gold lining and engravement. "I wonder what this does..."  
  
~  
  
There was a swirl of colours as Leila found herself catapulted into another memory...  
  
~  
  
"Come on, Mako, come out. I'm sure you look fine." Rei smiled. They hadn't seen the others yet, but they would find out as each was presented.  
  
Rei herself was clad in what looked like the most gorgeous dress that could ever be designed. Her dress was a swirling mass of faint rainbow colours that shimmered with her movement. Or the skirt was. Faint tendrils from the skirt wove their way in gentle swirls into the top, which was a very light violet, though the lace-up at the front was a gentle white. The sleeves were wide, and turned from lavender to a dark purple-black colour gradually from the shoulder joints to the cuffs. Her hair was elaborately tied up into a twist with many hair ornaments hanging from the front in a tiara style. Her wings had been let out, and effectively framed her figure. The whole dress swirled and sparkled without being too loud, but loud enough to make people look twice. Or thrice. Or more.  
  
Lady Mars was definitely ready to show herself to the Court of Earth.  
  
Lady Jupiter was NOT.  
  
"I can't! Not after seeing you! I don't know what I'm going to wear and I promised Serenity I'd look as feminine as possible and-"  
  
"Just use Luna's pen. You know that's why she gave it to you!" Rei said, sounding annoyed but in reality grinning evilly.  
  
"Oh, okay..."  
  
She finally came out. Rei gasped. "Yours is so good," She said admiringly.  
  
Mako snorted. "It is not. Not compared to yours."  
  
"Well, it suits you. You're the nature senshi, and the dress fits your theme. When they look at you they'll KNOW you're the Enchantress. Mine's good, but you wouldn't know I was the Fire Maiden." Rei said admiringly.  
  
Mako herself was wearing a dress that was low-necked - but not too low - and was almost, but not quite, off the shoulder. It was a fascinating shade of blue, and the blouse left off just above mid-waist, where her skirt continued. The blouse had soft crystalline white roses at each shoulder, with silver thread lining intricate patterns along the neckline. At the lowest part was a beautiful white - also crystal - flower, one of the many from Jupiter's elaborate and varied gardens. There was a soft gauzy fabric hovering around the blouse, with silver sparkles, not counting the sleeves.  
  
The skirt was the same blue colour, brushing just below her ankles, with silver flower patterning lining the hems. The sleeves hugged her arms, with white and pale blue flowers entwining around until a rose bloomed on the back of each wrist - one white one, and a blue one of Mako's own creation. The skirt was embedded in a dust that sparkled and swirled quietly as opposed to Rei's skirt, which swirled brightly.  
  
Makoto's hair was left down, with the front woven through a simple silver headdress designed to look like lilies and stems entwined together, so the front of her hair hung in bangs, just brushing her neck. The headress itself was almost like a simple headband, not designed to attract attention. A silver veil hung over her face with blue sparkles woven in, concealing her eyes - well known for casting enchantry with a mere glance if she wished. The most elaborate touch were her butterfly wings, which were gently wound in the rose vines of before - white on the left side to contrast with her left hand, which bore the blue rose and vice versa for the other wing.  
  
Her whole figure suggested a nature spirit or handmaiden, surrounded in mystery. She wore simple, low blue glass heels, and wore no jewellery but a mood pendant in the center of her forehead, and another at her throat.  
  
"Though you really emphasised the sparkly bit." Rei added after a pause.  
  
Mako laughed. "Come on, let's show Endymion and his court what savages the ladies of Mars and Jupiter truly are." She smiled.  
  
~  
  
What were these dreams? She felt so strange...  
  
~  
  
"Look out for Mars and Jupiter, my lord," Zoisite commented with a smirk. "It is said they are the most savage and radical of the princesses of the Silver Court."  
  
"Truly?" Jadeite asked with a smirk. "I wonder what they'll wear - breeches and swords?"  
  
"You two feel the need to ridicule everything, don't you?" Nephrite demanded, exasperated.  
  
"Oh hush." Endymion told them with a frown, as the escort from the Moon led them into the ballroom.  
  
"The Court of Earth!" The herald announced, even as the ballroom went silent. They stood before Queen Serenity, and nine other, smaller thrones.  
  
Queen Serenity rose, regarding them regally as silver hair fell forward. "We, of the Silver Alliance, greet the court of Earth." She intoned formally. Then, a bit more warmly. "I hope you will enjoy your sojourn here, High Prince Endymion of Earth."  
  
"We thank thee for your hospitality." Endymion responded formally. "And we are honoured of the ball you throw for us." He stepped forward. "I present to you the Princes of Earth." Kunzite stepped forward. "The leader of my guard, lord Kunzite of the North." Kunzite stepped forward, bowing, "Lord Nephrite of the West." Nephrite also stepped forward in his armour. "Lord Zoisite of the South. And Lord Jadeite of the East."  
  
Serenity nodded. Now she would have to present her own court. "I present to thee, Heir to the White Moon and Princess of the Silver Alliance, Lady Serenity."  
  
The young girl moved forward, rising from the throne to her mother's right. She glided in front of Endymion, and bowed her head demurely in the proper fashion. She was indeed beautiful, and Jadeite knew, with only one glance at his Lord, that Endymion had been ensnared. He frowned. Endymion already had a fiancee. He'd better not dally around... She turned and glided back, this time standing beside her mother's pearl throne.  
  
"Lady Uranus of the Heavens, Leader of the Outer Court and Princess of the Silver Alliance." Uranus rose from her sky blue throne and stepped forward in her simple pearl white gown, standing before Endymion and bowing before returning to stand on the left side of the Queen's throne.  
  
"Lady Saturn of the Shadows and Princess of the Silver Alliance." The small girl stepped forward, her dark purple gown whispering as she stood before Endymion and bowed as with her fellow senshi. Her eyes were enigmatic as they regarded the Court of Earth, and Jadeite had the uncomfortable feeling they saw into his soul.  
  
"Lady Neptune of the Oceans and Princess of the Silver Alliance." Neptune also stepped forward from her seaweed clad throne in a sea-green gown, hair bound in sea-shells, and jewelled sea-horses adorning her gown.  
  
"Lady Pluto of Time and Queen of the Silver Alliance." A rustle went through the audience as Pluto rose from her black throne in a simple black gown, with no adornments or attempt of arranging her hair. She had not attempted to dress up, yet her entire demeanor was regal, and she seemed to wear respect like a cloak. She inclined her head to Endymion before standing to the far left of the Outer Princesses.  
  
"I now present to you Lady Venus of Light and Hope, second princess of the Moon, Leader of the Inner Court, Leader of the Senshi and Princess of the Silver Alliance." Venus stepped forward, clad in gold, an almost exact like of her elder sister. Kunzite inhaled slightly sharper than usual. Venus inclined her head, warily sizing Endymion up before returning to stand beside her sister. Zoisite smiled.  
  
"Look's like Kunzite's got a -" His soft whisper was cut off.  
  
"Lady Mercury of Wisdom and Water, Lady of the Lakes, and Princess of the Silver Alliance." The petite girl clad in a pale blue gown stood from her throne of ice, stepping forward. Her eyes met Zoisite's before she bowed her head, moving to stand beside Venus. Jadeite gently nudged him.  
  
"Lady Mars, Visioness, Maiden of Fire, Second Princess of Saturn, Second in Command of the Senshi and Princess of the Silver Alliance." Mars slowly rose from her scarlet, gold engraved throne. She slowly glided in front of Endymion, eyes regarding him in challenge and defiance before she inclined her head and returned to stand beside Mercury, dress swirling in colours of the rainbow. Jadeite found himself watching her.  
  
"And last of all, Lady Jupiter of Nature, Senshi of Protection, Enchantress and Princess of the Silver Alliance." Nephrite blinked. The throne of Jupiter seemed to be a gigantic flower; of what type he didn't know. The girl rising from it however, was amazingly small. Hair the colour of fire embers swayed around her, but that was all that could be seen of her features. Her famous eyes were hidden behind a veil, and she sparkled as she moved. She slowly inclined her head to Endymion, and glided back, to position herself beside Lady Mars. Nephrite hadn't known what he'd expected from the amazonian princess, but it wasn't grace...  
  
"I've got dibs on Mars." Jadeite murmured to him.  
  
~  
  
"So you truly intend to carry through with this." Her voice was flat, no emotion at all.  
  
"Makoto..." Nephrite began. "They're - I can't abandon them. Maybe, I don't know, but - Beryl pleads a just cause." He said in finality.  
  
"And what of Endymion?" She inquired mildly, viciously. He winced.  
  
"Makoto, you know what he risks every time he comes for your princess. And yet you would applaud his choice. We cannot, we will not, risk Earth in a war with the Silver Alliance."  
  
"So you will go with Beryl into the Other Realms and gather an army of shadows."  
  
"It's only to ensure the safety of Earth. You know that."  
  
"And will you say the same when Beryl sends you to destroy us?"  
  
Nephrite was silent. "She would do no such thing, Makoto."  
  
Dread seemed to settle in her stomach. "You would. You'll kill us all, just because your Prince betrayed you."  
  
"I'd never hurt you."  
  
"You would, Nephrite. Don't lie. But even if you kill me, it's not me I'm worried about. Your bitterness will destroy you. When those you love lie dead at your feet you will lose yourself. You will no longer be Nephrite, Prince of the West, glorious general, kind and gentle man. You will be a pitiful creature at the beck and call of the one you will call Queen."  
  
"Endymion is my Prince. There is no other who would take his place." And yet, Nephrite faltered as her eyes took hold of his own, drawing him in, pleading...  
  
"You know that is not true. If you cannot bring Zoisite and Kunzite from this madness, or stop Jadeite from being drawn into it, don't willingly walk into her arms."  
  
"Beryl is not my Queen. And I would walk into no woman's arms but yours."  
  
"She will be." Bitterness creeped into her voice. "Just because she looks to Endymion doesn't mean she won't look to others. You will call her queen, Nephrite. You will do anything and everything she asks of you. She will be the most glorious woman alive to you. You will walk into her arms."  
  
"No,"  
  
"Yes. You will see no other. You will obsess over every glance, every word. You will not think of me. You will never think of me. You will do all you can to please her, attend to her every whim. You will sacrifice your friends for her attention. You will - "  
  
It was then he noticed the tears coursing down her cheeks, and knew - she was not crying for herself, but for him. "That won't happen." He told her softly, taking her small, delicate hands in his own. "Beryl may have my service, yes. But 'tis only for the moment. I swore myself to Endymion, and- "  
  
"But you go with Beryl, deliberately betraying him, for revenge. No human is perfect, Nephrite. Forgive him. He may not deserve it, but you don't deserve to suffer from your thirst for vengeance. He's not worth your pain. Please, Nephrite. You can't go. Beryl only has power over Earth if the Lords of all four realms give her their fealty. She can't win if you don't go to her."  
  
"This isn't about winning. This is about justice."  
  
"So you will give Beryl such power over the world you desire to protect." She said. "Don't you see the foolishness? She's already blinding you Nephrite. You can't leave. Stand by your Prince. Don't let Beryl unleash hell upon your Earth. Don't let her kill Serenity out of vengeance."  
  
"She would never -"  
  
"The saddest part is you truly believe that." She shook her head. The tears still fell. "Don't you understand? She's drawing you. You feel as if she's a magnet and you must go to her, do anything for her, give her anything you have to just be near her. Can't you see? Nephrite, you can't go. Please, please." She bit her lip. "Don't leave me alone, Nephrite. I don't want to be alone anymore. Aren't I worth staying for?"  
  
Nephrite jerked, even as he sensed the truth in her words. But he refused to believe it. "Of course you're worth staying for." He said gently, looking at her. She was surely the most beautiful woman in the universe. And yet... he was drawn to Beryl. He could not stay. "Makoto..." She'd jerked away before he caught her again, placing a gentle kiss on her lips. "I promise to return for you."  
  
"You mean for my blood." She replied dully. He shook his head. "I promise, Makoto. I'll go to no woman but you."  
  
"So you say, Nephrite. You have already proven I cannot compete against her."  
  
"Beryl has my service, yes, but Endymion has my life. And you have my heart."  
  
He leaned forward once more, and she felt the light touch of his lips, gently brushing against her own...  
  
~  
  
And with a jerk, she woke up, gasping. Leila lay there for the next few minutes, totally silent.  
  
She was still crying when she dozed off again, curled into a ball and hugging herself tightly.  
  
*** 


	8. Chapter 7

Hiya!  
  
Did you like last chapter? I hope you did! It was a bit sad and a bit angsty at the end, but hey, what's life without a few bumps? And our Mako-chan's tough!  
  
All right! I think things are going to really start rolling from now on ! (That's is, if I ever get around to giving Mako-chan her gundam...for some reason I keep delaying it... Oh well! Extra detail is good!) Wait 'til you meet her gundam! I made it up by myself, and it's going to be the coolest and best looking gundam ever! And I promise you that you'll all love it the best! (Trust me *winks*) I've even designed all it's weapons! And its armour! It's all pre-planned!  
  
You're probably thinking I've gone loony about now. After all, a gun is a gun and a sword is a sword and there's not much more you can do with most gundams, right?  
  
WRONG!!!!! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!  
  
Oh. I got near the sugar today, so don't worry... It passes...Usually.  
  
I want to wish everyone a happy new year, and I hope you all make a resolution that's keepable. I always make one, but forget it once school starts...  
  
Oh, by the way, if anyone's beginning to suspect, Rei-chan's going to be in here! Heh heh...I wonder what will happen the first time she meets Wufei... I'll make sure there's a baseball bat nearby - um, I mean... I have to...go now...  
  
Disclaimer: I own neither Gundam Wing or Sailor Moon. (There! Short and sweet!)  
  
Now on with the story!  
  
***  
  
CHAPTER 7  
  
Leila tumbled out of the simulator, sweating profusely.  
  
Technically, she shouldn't have even been in there. But her dreams had been getting so bad lately, that she just couldn't go back to bed after waking. Somehow she found herself wondering from the halls, into the military base, courtesy of clearance passwords from Setsuna.  
  
Eh. What the hell? Why not throw some training in? It wasn't like she had anything else to do.  
  
She'd been glad, actually. As her new memories took hold, she found she began to enjoy piloting, and her fear of heights lessened. It was still there, of course, and very strong, but Leila tried to ignore it and focus on the good points of flying, remembering fondly her memories of her hovering, slightly tossed around by the Moon's winds...  
  
Until she freaked.  
  
Like now, for instance.  
  
She sat down heavily, her breathing gradually becoming normal. A few minutes, and she'd head back in. If she couldn't get rid of her fear, the least she could do was learn to live with it.  
  
God, Duo would laugh at her if he knew...  
  
Oh no. It was happening again. She would not, would not think about that stupid braided baka.  
  
She suddenly wondered why exactly he dumped her.  
  
Argh! Leila slapped herself. "That's it, back in NOW!"  
  
Once in the cockpit, she found she began to relax, calling up an opponent to practice unarmed combat with. She was getting very good at it, at least from the ground. In the air was a slightly different mattter...  
  
"Gotcha!" She quickly dispatched her opponent, frowning. There were seven levels she could choose from, from easiest to hardest. That had been level three.  
  
"Alright." She said calmly. "On to four."  
  
She continued like that for another half- hour, passing level four with relative ease, trying to build up her confidence before she took to the air once more. Leila breathed in. "Let's try this again." She muttered to herself. "It isn't that hard...the take-off's the hardest bit..." She pulled her gundam into a short run, pushing off into the air as she flicked on the thrusters.  
  
She whimpered, and her hand immediately moved to flick them back off. She clenched it along with her jaw. She could do this. She could really do this. She just needed to...  
  
Leila opened her eyes to see her gundam was still heading up. Oops. Blushing furiously, she switched the gundam to aerial mode, very glad Setsuna had not been here to witness it. That was just plain embarrassing.  
  
Right. She was in the air. It took a hell of a lot, but she was in the air. Leila sighed in relief. It didn't seem that bad, once it was over... See, Leila? Not so hard. There's no need to be afraid, Kami knows why you're so scared in the first place.  
  
She very hesitantly tried moving the sim. It moved with ease under her hands. She wouldn't try anything fancy just yet, but she could get used to moving around...  
  
As she began to become more sure of herself, Leila tentatively started going faster, and found she enjoyed the smoothness of her turns with increased speed. She tried kicking higher, then dropping lower. She brought it to a halt, then positioned her gundam so she could see the ground, facing her fear head on.  
  
It made her very, very nervous, but other than that...a memory came to her...  
  
~  
  
"Makoto, why aren't you afraid?" Serin asked timidly, watching her friend dance on the winds.  
  
"Because to live in fear is to lose to yourself." Makoto replied, looking at her seriously. "I could just as easily get hurt falling down a flight of stairs or being kicked by a wild horse or getting burnt when in the kitchens. And to be able to fly is worth fighting the fear for. Remember that, Serin. There are different kinds of flight."  
  
~  
  
"Let's try someting more complicated." Leila suggested. "I want to try that loop the loop you did before."  
  
"You have to get off the ground first." Setsuna pointed out dryly.  
  
"It's a goal, mum. I just need to work toward it." Leila replied airily. "Worry me not with countless mere details."  
  
"You're in a good mood today." Setsuna observed. "Despite the fact your eyes look puffy. Have you been getting enough sleep?"  
  
"Trying to," She responded dryly.  
  
"Ah. Old memories, or backaches?"  
  
"Memories. Am I supposed to have backaches?"  
  
"Um..." Setsuna faltered. "Don't worry..."  
  
"Is there something you haven't told me?"  
  
"Of course not..."  
  
Leila wondered if Setsuna was losing her ability to lie smoothly. She used to do it so well before...  
  
"Come on. Let's see if you can get in the air." Setsuna said.  
  
"Right. Do I run up, or do I just take off?"  
  
"Just take off." Damn. She was hoping she could run up. "Okay, so I just jump?"  
  
"Yep. You have to do this some day."  
  
She ignored Setsuna and focused on her sim, first trying a light jump, then really pushing off and flicking on the thrusters. She did it. She had her eyes closed the whole time, but she did it. And this time she remembered to switch to aerial. "There. Not too hard." She said, relieved. The slight nausea she felt was ignored.  
  
"You've really gotten there!" Setsuna sounded really pleased. "And only on your second session!"  
  
Well...not quite...more like her fifth...  
  
"Let's see if you can move around. Just the basic stuff, before I move you to aerial combat."  
  
So while Leila moved around in the air, Setsuna instructed her on the basics of aerial combat. "The advantage of it," she pointed out, "Is that you can basically drop lower or go higher without losing the balance of your gundam, whereas if you tried something like that from the ground you would be at a serious disadvantage, because you would also have to compensate for it. As gundams can't really move as humans can, they can't do any neat martial arts stuff to help them. Also, you can attack your enemy from above or below. But they have the same advantage, which is why I designed your own gundam for speed and defense rather than offensive skills. You'll find out of all the gundams, yours has the most defense, and is at least as fast as Deathscythe Hell, if not faster. I believe it is, but my suggestion is to not let anyone know that."  
  
Leila chose a level one aerial opponent, easily dodging it's blows before she moved close with her staff for the kill. "That's really good, considering out of all the pilots I have the most chance of screwing up. But, if I have crap offense it won't do me much good against Jadeite." She pointed out.  
  
"Oh, you have good offense, but you're not really an offensive unit. What I mean is, you don't get right into it like Wing Zero and Altron. You don't barge in and kick ass, but you just kick ass."  
  
"...I'm not sure what that means."  
  
"You will when you see your gundam, trust me."  
  
"When do you think I'll have to use it?"  
  
"Well, when I decided to make you a gundam pilot, it was because I felt we needed the numbers. You have to admit the other pilots are better than you, though they didn't progress as quick."  
  
"So I'll join in when they really need help?"  
  
"Yes." Leila proceeded to level two. This one was a bit more difficult - it had guns, and it knew how to use them. "Or, of course, I'll send you on solo missions."  
  
"Solo?"  
  
"When the other pilots are busy and can't spread their numbers."  
  
"Oh, right. What do I do about the gun fire?"  
  
"Dodge it or deflect it."  
  
"Deflect it? Can gundams do that?"  
  
"Yours can. Trust me and try it."  
  
Leila swung her staff and found it could indeed deflect bullet fire. "Hmm." She waited for a shot to come to her, then moved to the side, swinging her staff like a baseball bat and hitting it right back, doing minor damage. She took advantage of the distraction and flipped over it (pretending she was on the ground), and swung around, ripping through the suit with her staff.  
  
"Good. Very good. We've still got an hour and a half of training. Think you can work it without me?"  
  
"Yes!" When Setsuna left, Leila could continue where she left off last night - on level four ground work, and level two in the air.  
  
She proceeded to level 5. In the air. Granted, she wasn't as trained as she should be to pass the level, so it would take a while to take this one down, but it helped her figure out battle tactics and her own instincts quicker. It also forced her to move quicker and more recklessly in the air, setting aside her fear to concentrate.  
  
She narrowed her eyes at the opponent before her - DeathScythe, Duo's first gundam before it got destroyed. "You're going down, Maxwell."  
  
If only she could do that in real life...  
  
~  
  
Madam P made her way down the hall, nodding to doctor J and the five pilots flanking him as they came from the opposite direction. They stopped, allowing her to enter the conference room first.  
  
"Morning, gentlemen." She greeted them as they took their seats.  
  
"As you know," Doctor J started, "This is about the joint task force by Earth and the Colonies, being overseen by ourselves as an independent organisation in contact with both. There has been a slight bump in planning. Both Earth and the colonies insist Queen Relena should not be on the shuttle when it takes it's course to bait the forces. However, as Relena is the prime target, she will need to be on that shuttle. We will have to assume that the information sources open to this force will allow them to know if they have been sniffed out or not."  
  
There was a knock, as Milliardo and Noin both walked in, the door closing behind them. J nodded to them. "We believe, without Relena on that shuttle, the forces in ambush will be alerted and withdraw before we can take them out. I'm suggesting that the gundams be put in place before then, so if such a thing should happen we can close in before they escape us. I'll be sending the mission details later."  
  
Setsuna narrowed her eyes. But these were youma enhanced mobile dolls. And Relena needed to be on that ship, to draw them to attack her. Otherwise they would be too spread out for the taskforce to take them on. Or even the gundams...Ami had said there were at least a hundred mobile dolls out there, and those were just the youma-enhanced ones...There was no telling if there were more... Relena needed to be on that shuttle...  
  
...Or did she? Setsuna's hand tightened on the the green item that had slipped into her hand. Engraved with gold and the sign of Jupiter...  
  
"I would like to talk about the units in the ambush itself." She said aloud. "Aside from regular mobile dolls, there are Leo's and Tauruses also. However, I do not believe they are our regular kind."  
  
"Regular meaning?" Doctor J asked condescendingly. Setsuna frowned. He was beginning to annoy her.  
  
"Allow me to explain. A few months ago, I developed a way to detect such units by the variations in power and mass that can be detected for each suit." She explained calmly. "The first thing I noticed was that the energy signature patterns for each doll had become irregular. There were other power patterns woven in with the usual ones, which were already slightly skewed." She didn't tell them they were youma energy signatures.  
  
"Each suit has the same basic pattern, but different outside patterns. It is my belief that the suits have been enhanced in some way, but are unique from each other. Therefore it is my belief that each suit may have different strengths and weaknesses, despite having the same basic structure. I'm warning you to be careful, because you may have to adjust your fighting style to compensate for each individual suit."  
  
"You're serious." Doctor J said, disbelievingly.  
  
P smiled. "I'll bet you twenty bucks on it."  
  
Trowa stirred. "Is this all?" He asked.  
  
J nodded. "Yes, for the moment. P?"  
  
"I haven't observed these suits in battle, so I can give you no more information on them.However, I may be able to offer more information in the debriefing." She affirmed.  
  
Relena had to be on that shuttle. Which meant pulling some strings..."However, I need to talk to Milliardo. If you would care to stay behind?" She turned to Noin. "I'm afraid you'll have to pick up my daughter for me. Do you know where to take her?"  
  
"Yes. Should I go now?"  
  
"If you wish. Thank you, Noin." Noin smiled back, turning to leave.  
  
"Pilots." J said to them. "You'll be heading to your training session."  
  
Setsuna waited until all had gone before turning to Milliardo, making sure the door was closed.  
  
"Your sister needs to be on that shuttle."  
  
"I know," he affirmed. "But I don't want to put her in danger like that."  
  
"I understand your concerns." She breathed in. "What I tell you now must not ever be repeated outside of this room or conversation as of yet. Is that understood? I'm trusting you."  
  
Milliardo eyed her for a moment. "Understood."  
  
"What do you know about the sailor senshi?"  
  
~  
  
"NO!" But it was too late. The energized scythe sliced for her torso -  
  
She'd lost. Again. "Dammit!"  
  
"Wow, you're pretty good for a newbie." A woman's voice said, impressed.  
  
Huh? "Who's this?"  
  
"It's Noin. You saw me in that meeting?"  
  
"Oh yeah, that's right."  
  
"Anyway, your mum's a bit busy, so I'm picking you up. How much longer have you got?"  
  
"About forty-five minutes. Do you think you can wait?"  
  
"No problem. It's amazing the new pilot's a girl, you know. I've never gone beyond a mobile suit."  
  
"That's pretty impressive!"  
  
"Not compared to you, no. What level are you on?"  
  
"Five. And I still can't beat that stupid thing. It's killed me six times!"  
  
Noin laughed over the speaker. "Deathscythe's practically only weapon is his scythe, which has long reach. And his strength is speed. So unless you have a longer staff, you're going to have to get in close and under his scythe, really fast before he realises what you're doing. You might want to try on the ground first, though. He's got the advantage in the air."  
  
"Thanks! He's just too fast for me to react, though." And he was, the shiftly little...  
  
"Well, try again. Do you have a shorter weapon?"  
  
"Let me check," Leila said, calling up the menu. "Oh yeah, my fans!" She accessed level five again. "And I can use both arms!"  
  
"Fans?"  
  
"Heh, watch and learn!"  
  
This time they were in a forest area. She jumped back, using the hilly area to her advantage and making DeathScythe move faster and have to jump higher. She allowed him to corner her, while selecting a fire patterned fan from her collection and praying she wasn't too bad with her right hand. Leila was naturally a leftie, after all.  
  
The scythe swung horizontally for her torso, but this time she was ready, swinging her staff up to intercept and push the scythe up over her head.  
  
"Unh..." She strained.  
  
"The advantage here is that your gundam's shorter. Duck under!" Noin instructed. Leila did so, pushing her staff behind her against the scythe, locking it in place while her right arm came up a gigantic fan unfolding while she slashed upwards. It ripped right through DeathScythes front. A moment later, the cut melted in on itself under intense heat.  
  
"Now that was impressive." Noin commented. Leila's collapsible staff slid into itself, making a shorter stick as she used the scythe to launch herself over her opponent. The staff grew out again, and she stabbed Deathscythe's back, launching herself away, as she looked at her menu for a long distance weapon...energy disk? She brought it up and threw it at DeathScythe. It sliced right through, and the top part of her opponent simply slid off it's legs.  
  
Leila blinked. She hadn't expected THAT...  
  
"All right! Now you just have to beat him again - in the air."  
  
"Ugh, trust me, my aerial battle skills aren't so good. I'm only up to level three there." She said grimly.  
  
"I think you'll catch up. Come on, we've got another half hour. Most pilots have a problem with aerial battle at first. They prefer the ground under them."  
  
"So it's not just me?" She felt a little relieved.  
  
"Trust me, we'll work on it." Noin said.  
  
~  
  
"So where are we headed?" Leila asked curiosly.  
  
"You've seen your gundam on the inside. Madam P designed that simulator specifically for you, after all, even with the menu thing. I think it's because you're a newbie pilot... But you haven't actually seen your gundam yet, have you?"  
  
"No...What's it look like? Have you seen it?" She asked excitedly. She couldn't help it. It WAS her gundam, after all. And if it was as impressive as the others...  
  
"Milliardo didn't tell you?" Noin asked. She really didn't want to tell Leila herself. "Well, it's not your average looking gundam..."  
  
"That's what Milliardo said. He called it 'unique'." Leila said, rolling her eyes. "How unique can a robot look-alike be?"  
  
Noin started coughing. "Well, that..."  
  
Leila narrowed her eyes. "You know, mum did the same thing when I asked her, and Milliardo just kept laughing whenever I asked him. Now what the hell is up with my gundam?"  
  
Noin smiled then. "You have to see for yourself to understand." She told her. "But I think you'll like it, once you get over the shock." Noin shook her head. "I don't quite know what your mother had in mind, but I'll grant you one thing - it's a very good gundam."  
  
"So you say." Leila grumped. "All gundams are very good. There are only seven in existance."  
  
"True." Noin conceded. "So how's life in the colonies and on the run?"  
  
"Hectic." Leila summed up in one simple word. "It's only been a week, and I've already gone through about as much shit as I can possibly handle. Half of which was all in the first two days, so I guess I'm glad we're slowing down a little."  
  
"It's the calm before the storm." Noin said. "With the ambush and all. Trust me though, Leila. It's hectic now, but once everything's sorted out for you and you finish your crash piloting course, things will start slowing down. But not too much. There is a war out there."  
  
Leila had to agree with that. "But I think I'm doing okay, if you consider all of this is pretty much new to me."  
  
"You've adapted quite well. Your mother was telling how impressed she was with your progress." Noin said.  
  
"So what exactly are you in relation to me?" Leila asked. "Am I going to be working with you, or-"  
  
"Basically, I'm your military superior. The doctors might train you, but technically, you guys are my charges. I usually update you on info, send you on missions, I represent you when talking to other departments, all that. As a pilot, you're going to be working with me more than the doctors. Basically, a lot of the time I'll be observing through your view during your battles, like in the sim. I can analyse the enemy and give you advice. I'll also be sending you on private missions, working with you in training sessions and all that. If you have a problem, you usually come to me."  
  
"Oh." Leila said. "When do you think my first mission will be?"  
  
"Probably the ambush."  
  
"You know," Leila pointed out, "I'm surprised they moved into place so early, if Relena leaves on Wednesday. They've been there for over a week. Wouldn't that increase their chances of being detected?"  
  
"Nothing we have can detect them." Noin said dryly. "If it weren't for your mum, we wouldn't know if they were there at all."  
  
So Jadeite had figured out a way to cloak his forces. "It's a good thing she figured out how to detect their energy traces. Why do you take her word for it if she's the only one who says they're there?"  
  
Noin stopped, looking at her. "Trust me." She said dryly. "Your mum doesn't make mistakes."  
  
Leila shrugged. Setsuna seemed to command a lot of respect...  
  
They walked for a while, talking together. Leila found she really liked Noin. She wasn't solemn, but she could be serious. And she had a sense of humour. Not to mention she was a nice person all in all. And she seemed genuinely interested in Leila.  
  
"Hey, didn't you say you knew Duo from before?" Noin asked suspiciously.  
  
"Oh yeah. That. We went out, he dumped me." Leila said dryly. "The story of my life. I always manage to get the jackasses, don't I?"  
  
Noin winced. "I take it you're not over him yet, the way you were glaring at him."  
  
"Bastard." Leila muttered. "Sorry, he's probably your friend and all that, but-"  
  
"Don't worry about it. You wouldn't know how many girls Duo's done that to." Noin told her.  
  
"I don't think that makes me feel better." Leila said dryly. "I'm just another bimbo in the crowd, then."  
  
Noin winced once more, as they came to a door. She keyed in a code, not answering as the door slid open.  
  
"So exactly how big is the base?" Leila asked. "I know it's underneath the school, but how much bigger?"  
  
"Very big." Noin said."Basically you'll find mini-bases all over the colony. The official bases are above ground, but they all have underground tunnel cars leading to different bases. It's just big."  
  
"Oh." Leila said. That was a big base.  
  
They walked through, to a big open area. Technicians were all over the place, resting. It seemed their work was done. All lazily turned to her and Noin, as the door slid closed. Leila shifted uncomfortably. That was, before she caught sight of-  
  
"Oh, Kami." She said softly, incredulously.  
  
"Pardon?" Noin asked.  
  
"Oh my GOD!!!" Her voice echoed all over the chamber, which was very big. "There is NO WAY IN HELL THAT'S A GUNDAM!" She shrieked out. "WHAT THE HELL IS THIS?!?!"  
  
"Don't you like it?" Noin asked, smiling slowly and evilly.  
  
"It's - it's -" Leila started choking, and Noin had to slap her on the back. "Thanks." She noticed how oddly her voice echoed throughout the room. Obviously it was designed for commands and instructions to carry. "But, well, it's a gundam."  
  
"I know that."  
  
"Gundams are weapons of mass destruction. Weapons - mass - destruction. Weapons - mass - destuction. Repeat after me." She said, waving her hands in Noin's face. "Weapons - mass -"  
  
"Yeah, but the other gundams look cool and impressive. Why can't yours?"  
  
"They look cool and impressive in a scary, weapons of mass destruction way!" Leila said, totally panicking. "They don't -" She paused, pointing mutely, before gasping. "It has - It has SHOES!"  
  
"Yes. Nice pretty blue heels. Quite attractive." Noin said, smiling slightly.  
  
"And a - Noin, it looks like a porcelain doll! It doesn't look like a gundam!" Leila said. "It looks - cuddly!"  
  
"Yes, Leila. It looks cute and cuddly."  
  
"It's a gundam. It runs around blowing things up." Leila said pleadingly. "It's not supposed to look cute and cuddly." She said tearfully. "Though I think it's quite sweet aside from that," She added in afterthought.  
  
"See." Noin said knowingly. "I knew you'd like it."  
  
"But - but - oh my god, what will the other pilots think?!"  
  
"Well," Noin said, tapping her nose, "They'll think it's just a ridiculous showy gundam. They won't think it could actually be a THREAT..." She paused, mischievously. "And neither will the enemy. It takes a woman to think like that. Most people will be laughing at it so hard, they won't notice the fact that it has a weapon. The whole idea of the gundam was so people would naturally underestimate it."  
  
Leila had to concede that. Then. "It's got red hair."  
  
"Well, the red glass around the sides of your face are actually a thin but very strong shield - extra protection for the cockpit."  
  
"So..." Leila thought for a moment. "Practically everything here looks like it's for show right?"  
  
"Yep." Noin said. She was obviously enjoying herself immensely.  
  
"But it's really got a reason for being there. Like the hair."  
  
"Mmm hmm." Noin said, smiling.  
  
"Except it's so ridiculous, no one will realise that..." Leila started grinning. Then paused. "It's got green eyes."  
  
"Yep."  
  
"This is supposed to be me!"  
  
"Yep."  
  
Leila gaped, saying nothing. Then, "It's got puffy sleeves."  
  
"Yep."  
  
She couldn't help it. A faint giggle escaped Leila. It turned into full, rich laughter. "It's got puffs, and a dress," She laughed. "It's just - it's just-"  
  
"It's just so cute!" She and Noin finished together, before both dissolving into laughter.  
  
"Oh my gosh, is that a teddy bear she's holding?"  
  
"And she's got a bonnet, look! And her fans are hanging from her sash -"  
  
"There's a flower on her hat!"  
  
"Oh yeah? Wait 'til you see her schematics!" They both couldn't stop laughing.  
  
The technicians looked at them, non-plussed.  
  
"Loony." One woman said to her partner. "Just loony."  
  
~  
  
"So, you and Milliardo are an item?" Leila asked mischievously over her dumpling. Noin shrugged modestly.  
  
"Well, no, not really." She said, smiling back.  
  
"But it's getting there?"  
  
"I'd like to think so."  
  
"That's good."  
  
The two of them were currently having lunch together. It was Sunday, they had free time, and figured they might as well get to know each other better. Another meeting was being held in the afternoon, with Leila. It seemed only Noin and Milliardo was attending for the moment. And Noin had said she wanted to get to know her charge better.  
  
Hence the nice restaurant lunch. "So do you know who's in charge of the new enemy?" She asked.  
  
"No. We have nothing on them. P reckons there might be a man named Jadeite involved, but I don't know where she gets her information, so..."  
  
"Ah. Jadeite." Leila said. Her good mood evaporated.  
  
"Do you know him?" Noin asked, eyebrow raised.  
  
"Let's just say me and mum aren't being hunted for no reason." Leila said, giving a slight smile. It was her own belief, from what hints Setsuna gave. Why else would she need bodyguards? "He takes an interest in my well being."  
  
Not that she minded, as long as it was her and not -  
  
"P doesn't tell us much about him." Noin explained. "I know it's probably going against her wishes, but any information you can give on him would be welcome. It's hard going up against someone you know nothing about - we don't even know what he wants!"  
  
"To destroy the colonies and capture Earth." Leila said immediately.  
  
"Why, though."  
  
"Revenge. He wants to pay back Mam-" She broke off. Why had she said that?  
  
"Pay back who?" Noin asked, eyes searching. She knew Leila was hiding something.  
  
"I can't tell you that. But the colonies are of no consequence to him. He'll destroy them if he can. But he wants Earth intact."  
  
He wants to resurrect the Terran Kingdom. He wants to torture Mamoru with his revenge.  
  
And he wants Rei.  
  
"Relena? Or one of Earth's other kingdoms?" Noin pressed.  
  
"No. No one you'd know." Leila shook her head. "You wouldn't understand. And he wants me because -"  
  
He knows I'll do anything to keep him away from Rei. And because I mean something to her. He'll kill anyone who means anything to her.  
  
Leila didn't know why those feelings popped up. But somehow, she knew they were right. She needed to talk to Setsuna. Where were these thoughts coming from? Her old memories?  
  
"I just might. Understand, that is. Try me." Noin said softly. Leila shook her head, stabbing her dumpling viciously.  
  
How could she explain to Noin two lifetimes of the fantastic?  
  
You see, Noin, in my former life I was the Crown Princess of Jupiter, apart of a Silver Alliance made up of all the planets except Earth. Magic was a real thing back then, you know. You could do heaps with it. So yeah, basically there's this Prince of Earth. Fell in love with the Princess of the Moon, you know, Lunar? Except he had a fiance called Beryl and she didn't really like that at all. But Endymion got a little caught up in Serenity - he forgot about his four generals - his best friends, you know. And they really didn't like it when Endymion confiscated them of their kingdoms so he would be worthy enough of Serenity - for her hand and all that. He left them with practically nothing. And then Beryl went into psychotic bitch mode, hired on the four generals, one of whom I was in love with, and one of whom the Princess of Mars was in love with. That one was called Jadeite - ring any bells? And basically they came and slaughtered us all, but we got reborn and we had to fight them again, except they'd found this realm called the negaverse - the next step to Hell, really, and they were a bit harder to deal with than we thought. So hard to deal with that I've actually died about three or four times fighting them - the negaverse, that is - before I came here, of course. So yeah, Jadeite's back, and he's going for Endymion, the real Prince of Earth, who right now, happens to be in America studying for his law degree. Totally normal, except he runs around in tuxedos chucking roses at evil people. Oh, me? Did I tell you I used to run around in a mini-skirt before I got kicked out of the senshi? Um yeah, so Jadeite's back, and he's after one of my best friends, and wants to do I don't know what with her...  
  
Actually, that's a good way to start, Chibi-Minako pointed out.  
  
Oh shut up. Are you still in my head?  
  
Heh heh! I ain't the only one! She said brightly. Rei popped up beside her, grinning evilly before she walked off and dragged Ami back on, who was actually reading her gigantic encyclopedia. Then -  
  
Don't forget meeeeeeeeeeee!  
  
Oh shit. Usagi too? What the hell was wrong with her? Indeed, Usagi bounded on, a bunny ears headband completing her cute chibi look.  
  
Take that off. You look ridiculous. She told her impatiently. How I put up with you girls...  
  
You know you love us! Usagi said cheerfully. Rei rolled her eyes while Minako beamed. Ami just tried to ignore them all and read her encyclopedia before sighing and putting it away in thin air.  
  
Maybe I should try romance novels. She said, tiredly.  
  
What the hell?! That's it, odango! What have you done to Ami? Rei demanded furiously. There's something wrong with her!  
  
Actually, I believe it has something to do with being in the same room as you guys day in, day out. Ami told her. I believe I'm becoming quite deranged.  
  
It was about then Leila wisely decided to step out of the conversation.  
  
"No." She said simply. "I don't think you could. And even if you could, I can't tell you. You have to ask my mum."  
  
"Oh." Noin said, regarding her curiously.  
  
"So what do you think we should do?"  
  
"If we combine the forces of Earth and the colonies, we should be able to hold them back. Then, the rest is up to the gundam pilots." Noin told her. Leila nodded. So they were on their own. Well, it wasn't much different from being a senshi, really. Though the big metal robots were an exception.  
  
She ignored Rei's furious war cry as she launched herself at Ami, who was hiding once more behind her encyclopedia. Usagi and Minako had grabbed her arms and were straining to pull her back, but it wasn't working... Obviously, she'd missed out on something while talking to Noin. But Rei broke free, tearing Ami's book away from her and raising it violently -  
  
To smash it into Minako.  
  
WHAT DO YOU MEAN I NEED A BOYFRIEND?!?! She roared. Okay, that confirmed it. Leila seriously didn't want to know. At all.  
  
"Um...So where do you come from?  
  
"Well, my familiy's Italian...You?"  
  
"I'm not actually sure," she admitted. "I've lived in Japan practically my whole life, but I think I came from somewhere else. I never actually got the chance to find out."  
  
"Gee, that must suck." Noin said sympathetically.  
  
"Yeah...I guess in a way I'm glad Setsuna found me, you know." She said out of the blue. It was then Leila realised she was drawing from her new set of memories.  
  
"Found you?" Noin asked.  
  
"Yeah...You've read my history?"  
  
"Well, your parents were ambassadors of the Sanc Kingdom. They were killed in a plane crash, where OZ crews cleaned up, and found you. You were then transferred to an OZ research facility, though I have no idea what they did to you there. You were found on a mission by an independent anti-OZ vigilante group set on rescuing several prisoners held there for testing reasons and destroying the base. It was a failed mission - all prisoners they intended to rescue had been killed in the experimentation stage."  
  
Leila winced. "That's harsh."  
  
"Yes...We never found out what they did there. That group refused to give any information, though rumours leaked out that OZ was experimenting with human enhancement..." Noin raised an eyebrow, to which she shook her head.  
  
"I honestly don't know what they were doing. I was seven at the time, remember. All I remember is needles and..."  
  
Screaming, sobbing humans, throwing themselves against bars, being dragged down hallways, always frightened...  
  
"That's about it." She lied.  
  
"Right." Noin said dryly. "Well, there goes that."  
  
"Sorry." She offered.  
  
"Nah, that's fine. How's your 'other' training going?" Noin gestured.  
  
"Actually, we haven't started." Leila said, assuming other training included hacking, espionage and the like. "It's not exactly in the job description, so I don't think we're bothering..." Plus, her new memories would serve her well if she ever needed to...  
  
"Not bothering? You ARE a ..." Noin glanced around her.  
  
"Well, yeah, for this specific situation, I think. I don't know what's going to happen after this is over, though. I expect I'll go back to being Kino Makoto..."  
  
"After all this training? Only for one little...thing? I mean, you'll be needed."  
  
"Oh, I don't know about that." She said, a little bitterly. "When do we need to meet mum?"  
  
"We have an hour." Noin told her. "Do you want a milkshake before we start out?"  
  
Leila shrugged. "Why not?"  
  
~  
  
"This is a private meeting between the parties Setsuna Meiou under the name Madam P, Milliardo Peacecraft, Lucrezia Noin and Leila Meiou. No one else shall enter, and no one shall leave until I am through." Setsuna keyed in a code as the door slid shut. "This door will not open without my clearance."  
  
She then turned and walked back, facing the other three occupants. "No party in this room shall speak of this outside this room and this conversation. This is a private meeting concerning the taskforce being launched to attack the ambush forces lining the shuttle path which will be taken by Relena Peacecraft upon returning to Earth. The reason why you are here, is because both you and Milliardo, Noin, will be working with my daughter on a close basis."  
  
"This is about Leila, then?"  
  
"Yes and no. Allow me to explain. The man you are going up against is known as Jadeite." Setsuna flicked on a switch as a screen lit up of a giant Jadeite looming over Tokyo, challenging the Sailor Senshi lest the city burn.  
  
"Jadeite is no normal man. I doubt he is enitirely human. He was an enemy of the Sailor Senshi. About two years ago, this challenge was issued, and the senshi would meet him in the Tokyo Airport for a showdown. No one was present at that confrontation. All humans who tried collapsed appoximately three kilometres from the airport. So though we cannot confirm this, we must assume that the showdown between the senshi Moon, Mercury and Mars occurred. Jadeite was never seen again after that showdown."  
  
"And now he's shown up." Noin said, alarmed. "But none of us have magic...shouldn't we get the help of the senshi? I heard they've grown in numbers."  
  
"You forget my daughter and I were formerly living in Tokyo." Setsuna told her. "I assure you they cannot help at this point in time. They have their own concerns. They can't afford tp spare their remaining senshi."  
  
"What do you mean remaining senshi?" Noin objected. Setsuna looked at Leila, and then at Milliardo.  
  
"Noin," He said, "I think there's something we need to show you."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
Setsuna smiled, flicking her wrist out as something appeared in it. "Pluto Planet Power, make up." She murmured softly. A moment later, after a flash of light, she had transformed.  
  
Noin stared a moment. "Oh my God. But you look so different. You look nothing like P."  
  
Setsuna detransformed. "That's the magic in our uniform. It keeps our identity secret, unless we transform right in front of a person, like I did with you. I am Sailor Pluto, not only the senshi of Pluto but the Guardian of time. And destiny. It is not only my duty to watch over the sailor senshi but this universe. And you, Lucrezia Noin, along with Milliardo and the gundam pilots, are a few of my charges, which is why I have not only worked as a senshi but as a doctor alongside the gundam pilots for quite a while."  
  
"Oh. This is..." She gasped out. She was silent a few moments. "So you brought Leila here as a pilot because...?" She turned to Leila. "I know why you said I couldn't understand. Are you a senshi too?"  
  
Leila hesitated, then shook her head. "A senshi isn't what you think. I think Setsuna has to explain a little better what being the servant of Destiny means."  
  
"Allow me to tell you of the Silver Millennium." Setuna began. "The Silver Millennium existed approximately a thousand years ago, maybe more. At that time, all planets and moons of the solar system were occupied with life. We were not so much aliens, as different races. Plutonians, like myself, were known for their green hair, as mercurians for their blue."  
  
"Sailor Mercury..." Noin said  
  
"Martians and Saturnians were close cousins, both known for their purple hair and eyes. Indeed, at that time the princesses of Mars and Saturn were sisters, Saturn the elder, though in this time she is the younger. Each royal family was held above their peers by unique gifts from the planet that chose them. For Mars, the gift of fire, and occassionally wings, though the frame was too weak for Martians to fly with."  
  
Leila nodded. That fitted with her dreams.  
  
"For Mercury, the gift of all forms of water, from ice to rivers and streams, and a little, though not much, sea magic. And so on. The planets of the Silver Millennium were known as the Silver Alliance. Earth was not apart of this Alliance. This Alliance needed an impartial ruler to head it. Thus a priestesshood on Earth who worshipped the Moon goddess was chosen and brought to the Moon, establishing a kingdom there to rule over this alliance. This was known as the Moon Kingdom.  
  
Now let me tell you of the senshi. Every queen of the moon kingdom had a special guard, which consisted of two separate guards, the Inner and the Outer. The Inner guard personally guarded the Queen, while the Outer Guard guarded the Alliance itself from outside threats. The guard was made up of one member of each planet.  
  
For each planet's royal family was strong in magic, and one member of that planet was chosen to be a senshi. A senshi was a selected thing. She was not chosen by the planet, but by the Queen of, or Heir to the Moon. Therefore to be a senshi was to guard the queen, or princess. A senshi was a guardian."  
  
This time, Leila continued. "A great force attacked the Silver Alliance, and it fell. The Queen of the Moon at that time bore a great crystal known as the Ginzuishou, a stone that accessed the power of all the planets, or the planets of the Silver Alliance. Or, in other words, every planet that had a senshi.  
  
She sent her daughter and the senshi, along with the prince of Earth, to be reborn in the future. Thus we have the sailor senshi. However, to send the senshi to the future meant sending the enemy also. Thus the senshi and their battles against the negaverse. Not all enemies of the senshi are from the past. Some are from the present, others from the future."  
  
Leila stood up. "I used to be the senshi of Jupiter, it's crown princess. However, in this lifetime, it was decreed that Jupiter was not needed as a senshi."  
  
"Therefore," Setsuna continued. "Jupiter has been cut from the Silver Alliance, and Jupiter's power taken from the Ginzuishou. Sailor Moon may no longer draw on Jupiter for power."  
  
"Sailor Moon's the Moon Queen?" Noin asked.  
  
"Moon Princess." Leila corrected. "And current holder of the Ginzuishou, or what you would know as the Silver Crystal. I am no longer a senshi, which means I am no longer a protector of Sailor Moon. It does not mean I no longer have my powers. Indeed, I am still Jupiter's chosen warrior. I was selected by Sailor Pluto, guardian of the universe, to take down Jadeite, a former enemy of the senshi. That is why I am here."  
  
"That's right," Noin said, thinking. "There's no Sailor Jupiter."  
  
"There is much more to this story than what we have told you." Setsuna said, pacing. "Thousands of years, many lives, many loves, many tales. Politics. But we simply cannot explain so much in so little time, and I doubt you'd believe half of it. We can, however, ask for you to trust us - and also for your help."  
  
Noin nodded, thoughtfully. She was, Leila thought, taking it quite well. "You'd need for us to clear you, get you in on special missions, that sort of stuff, right?"  
  
"Correct. Jadeite must be taken down." Setsuna said. "As Sailor Pluto, I may interfere if this is a senshi matter. Without Sailor Moon involved, it is not. I cannot fight Jadeite directly, by order of Chronos. However, Leila can. No longer being a senshi also means she has the right to use her own powers whenever and however she pleases, which gives her more freedom and advantage against Jadeite. She no longer has to use specific attacks of one aspect of her powers like the senshi do, restricting her abilities, but whatever she likes. Allow me to give an example. Of her magic, Makoto, or Leila was restricted to lightning attacks only. Now she has attacks formed of all or most aspects of her powers. She can fight Jadeite, and the youma I believe he will be using alongside humans."  
  
Noin gasped. "That means..."  
  
"Without a magic user tackling the youma, you're screwed." Setsuna told her. "You know it has been agreed that Relena Peacecraft will not be present on that shuttle when the ambush occurs. Jadeite has magic means to check up if she has or not. Therefore, she must be on that shuttle. That presents a risk. Relena cannot defend herself, especially against youma. Leila can. I'm proposing that Leila take Relena's place on that shuttle. And if the shuttle is attacked, Leila has a better chance of making it out alive."  
  
There was silence. Leila kept her mouth shut. Her?  
  
"I agree with P." Milliardo said. "She doesn't make mistakes like this. Not often. If she has faith in Leila, I'll arrange to let personnel know that a decoy is taking the place of Relena on that shuttle. And Relena has to know, too, but not about the senshi bit, of course. We'll have to make something up. But I'll need you to back me up, and tell the commanding officers in the taskforce."  
  
"I'll go with it." Noin said finally. "But Leila and Relena look nothing alike. And Jadeite will be looking closely for a decoy, won't he?"  
  
"That is correct." Setsuna agreed. She turned to Leila, and held out a small, green, gold engraved stick, with the sign of Jupiter on top and surrounded by a silver circle. "The silver circle represents your powers outside of Jupiter, as a healer. A circle represents life and health." Leila took it, hand shaking. It was so small it fitted in the palm of her hand. The stick...The pen from her dreams...  
  
"The pen Luna gave you back then was destroyed. Luna was once a woman, whose specialty was to be able to access aspects of magic from every planet, and use it with her ability to make magical objects. This allowed her to create the senshi transformation pens. This is a wand she created for me the other day."  
  
Leila slowly rotated it between her fingers. "She told me to tell you it does more than design your wardrobe this time, and that she sends it with love."  
  
"Thank her for me." Leila said, looking down at it. "And tell her I miss her."  
  
Setsuna nodded. Leila hesitantly held it up and concentrated, whispering something as she held it close to her mouth...  
  
White light gently surrounded her, and before them stood Relena Peacecraft.  
  
"Well," she said with a dainty pout, flicking her wrist as the wand disappeared. "We'd better start getting ready."  
  
Milliardo nodded, resigned as he got up.  
  
Noin just stared.  
  
~  
  
"So who was that girl?" Relena asked abruptly, even as they made their way back to the Winner Mansion of the L4 colony. To all their shame (except Relena's), they were travelling back their in her pink limousine. How she'd managed to get one off Earth, they didn't know. They jerked out of their stupor, which they'd sunk into while politely listening and nodding to Relena's increasing babble.  
  
"Which girl, miss Relena?" Quatre asked. He was, Duo decided, way too polite for his own good. That's what happened when one got raised by twenty-nine older sisters, in his opinion. Definitely not healthy.  
  
"You know," Relena said, tossing her hair. "That hussy from Thursday."  
  
"Oh. Leila?" Quatre asked, polite beyond reasonable.  
  
"The onna's no hussy." Wufei remarked idly. "Just unfortunate in the choice of seats."  
  
"I can't believe you're on her side!" Relena declared indignantly. "She insulted me! Me, of all people!"  
  
"Technically," Duo pointed out, feeling like causing trouble, "She didn't know who you were, so I guess we can excuse her." He smirked slightly. "And she was polite until you called her a bitch."  
  
"And even after that," Wufei agreed. They looked to be on the same side for once.  
  
"Oh! You mean she didn't know who I was! What a bimbo!" She tossed her head once more.  
  
Instantly, Duo wanted to protest. Makoto was no bimbo - she had her own intuition, and could analyse others better than most people he knew. Then he wondered why he wanted to defend her. He'd dumped her, after all.  
  
"Well she's a lot better than -" He bit his tongue. No need to piss off the Queen of Earth and get himself deafened by a wailing fit. Trowa gave him a funny look. In fact, most of the boys did.  
  
They'd had to escort Relena the whole day, and he was getting tired of it. First for a haircut, then shopping, then visiting, then lunch, and now a horrible one hour ride back to Quatre's... He was so glad he and the others were leaving tomorrow for their mission...  
  
"Hmph." Relena sniffed. "Who is she and how do you know her?" She demanded.  
  
"Leila." Duo said, rolling his eyes. He'd nearly called her Makoto, but there. "Leila Meiou, daughter of Setsuna Meiou -"  
  
"SETSUNA MEIOU?!?!?!" They all flinched. "The famous fashion designer? You're kidding me. She doesn't look like SHE'D have any fashion sense."  
  
"Tough. She is. What's so great about a fashionable onna?" Wufei asked, obviously bored and not really paying attention.  
  
"Of course YOU'D say that Wufei." Relena said, patiently and condescendingly. "So how do you know her? What sort of clearance does she have?"  
  
This time they jumped. "Clearance? Huh? What?"  
  
"She DOES have clearance, doesn't she?" Relena pressed. "Milliardo told me I had to be nice to her, because she's involved in this whole ambush thing and she's saving my life." To which she rolled her eyes. "Though I don't see what good she can do. It's not like she's ever held a gun or anything. So what kind of clearance does she have? You have to have at least above level four if you're involved with the gundams and not pilots, don't you?"  
  
They shut up. Level four was very impressive. It was what they had. "Actually, I don't believe she's military personnel." Quatre said. "It's just that - well, a lot of highly placed people know her."  
  
That was a lie, but Duo understood Quatre's reasons for it. If Relena started blabbing about a famous fashion designer being a high ranking top secret military agent -  
  
"What sort of people?" She demanded. "Isn't that irregular procedure anyway? Who does she think she is?"  
  
Quatre gave her an adult *look*. It seemed even he could get annoyed. "You know we're not allowed to say. Besides, your brother's positon gives you the same advantage, Your Highness."  
  
Uh oh. No one upset Quatre. Relena seemed to realise she'd stepped over the line, sulking a little and looking out of the window. "So she isn't a friend of yours?" She asked after a while.  
  
"No." Heero answered in monotone.  
  
Relena looked quite pleased for a while. Before -  
  
"QUATRE! WHAT'S SHE DOING AT YOUR MANSION?"  
  
Duo watched as Quatre blinked and looked out the window. He strained to look himself -  
  
To find Leila, on the front doorstep of the mansion, talking with -  
  
"How dare that stupid hussy come on to my brother?!" Relena seethed, furious. "Ooh, I'd like to -" Her fists opened and closed.  
  
"Actually," Trowa spoke, examining the two. "It looks like it's the other way around." As Milliardo placed his hands on her shoulders, deadly serious. She smiled slightly, shook her head, and seemed to say something, to which he let go of her, looking worried.  
  
"He's WHAT?" Duo asked. For some reason he seemed unsettled. He didn't like that idea.  
  
Everyone continued to give him funny looks. Leila smiled and backed off before giving a traditional Japanese bow, turning and jogging off. "Just who does she think she is?! This isn't even Japan! Ooh, how dare she? How dare my brother be interested?" Relena was not happy. The limo pulled up, and they got out.  
  
"About time," Milliardo said impatiently. "Boys, we have to get started and out in space by six. The -"  
  
"What were you doing with that girl?" Relena cut in, icy.  
  
"Leila?" He raised an eyebrow. "She's a friend of Noin's, remember. She was supposed to come here with me to meet the boys but - something came up."  
  
"You two were flirting!" She accused. "You know I don't like her, Milliardo."  
  
"We were not!" Milliardo said, looking offended. "I just asked if she was sure about -"  
  
"About what?"  
  
"YOU know, Relena." He told her with a scowl. "You do know she's risking her life-"  
  
"We're not supposed to talk about that!" She snapped, suddenly alarmed. The others exchanged curious glances. There seemed to be more to this than they knew.  
  
Milliardo shrugged. "You DID ask. What, don't want to tell Heero how you're-"  
  
"Brother!" She snapped furiously, red. Heero frowned.  
  
Milliardo shrugged once more, giving the others a smile. "So we'll be heading off? We need to do last minute check-ups on our gundams before we head off."  
  
"Of course." Quatre spoke up. "We'll just see miss Relena in before we go."  
  
With that, they all walked in. "Besides," Relena began once more, seemingly unable to get off the topic, "I suppose I don't really need to worry about her."  
  
"Who?" Duo asked, fully well knowing the answer.  
  
"Leila. She's a freak anyway."  
  
"Right. Freak." Trowa said mildly.  
  
Relena glared at them. "You're going to find out anyway." She told them. "Then you'll wish you believed me."  
  
Milliardo rolled his eyes. "I wouldn't mind being a freak if I could do what she does." He told her, amused. "Is my poor little sister, Queen of Earth, feeling threatened by a common girl?"  
  
"Of course not!" She shot back furiously. "I'm tired. I think I'll go to bed." She said, icy, before flouncing up the stairs. It was four in the afternoon, so Relena was obviously implying she was going to sulk.  
  
They watched her go, before heaving a universal sigh of relief.  
  
"So what was she talking about?" Wufei asked Milliardo, who just smiled.  
  
"That's confidential, Chang." He said.  
  
Wufei glared in return.  
  
"Come on," Milliardo said. "We have to be at the base in an hour."  
  
And walked off, leaving the others wondering.  
  
~  
  
Leila focused, sinking further into the light meditation she was in.  
  
Not many people would have considered Leila to be the meditational sort of person, but if one asked her, she would have told her she did meditate - just in an active way.  
  
One would have also thought the point of meditation was not to focus - or think. Leila would have also told them she wasn't thinking - she was feeling.  
  
Leila quite liked meditation. Not only did she get her daily workout, she got nice relaxation at the same time - and some times a little more.  
  
She placed her right foot in front of her left, spreading them apart and balancing her weight between them as she began her katas, the first one focusing on control. Her body automatically went through the movements once, to get into the feel of it. She then did it again, placing more care into the flowing from one movement to the next.  
  
It was her usual workout. First she'd do the kata once, then she'd do it again, focusing on where she lacked. Then she'd do the kata a third time, faster. She always started with control, then speed, then offensive. Sometimes she did defensive as well.  
  
And while she was doing her physical workout, she'd empty her mind, allowing it to simply float.  
  
This time, though, she was making it float downwards, reaching her inner self and her magical core. Leila had been training as a pilot, yes, but before she took on any new youmas she wanted to get at least an idea of what she could do with her magic. She allowed herself to sink down, down...  
  
Until colours started floating into her mind. And she *felt* her powers, an beautiful emerald green, entwined with silver for her weather magic. And white for her healing magic.  
  
Feeling colours, Leila reflected, was a lot different from seeing them. She hesitantly coalesced them together, and watched the colours actually take a fuzzy shape in her mind's eyes. It was blurry, but that was okay. After all, it was only her first time. She examined the pillar of power - her magical aura.  
  
The cylinder was more a rope or chain, with green, silver, and white bound together, spiralling upward - her green, weather and healing magics. But looking closer, she saw rainbow sparkles within and around all of them - it reminded her of the silver sparkly veil in her dream. What was it? She gently touched it -  
  
And felt nothing but pure sensation.  
  
Huh?  
  
Leila idly pondered it, knowing if she focused too much it would probably bring her out of her passive state. Sensation meant feeling. So what did that mean?  
  
Rei had once told her that she could access her fire magic directly, but sometimes, she tapped into it using her spiritual potential...but that she could use her psychic powers to enhance and channel both of her abilities. If Rei's aura had been in front of her, Leila would have bet her psychic powers - whatever it looked like - would have replaced that sparkly stuff. If sensation was feeling, feeling could be...empathy?  
  
"Actually, yes."  
  
Leila wasn't actually surprised to hear Setsuna's voice. Setsuna did stuff like that all the time, after all. "You have empathy, which comes from your healing ability."  
  
Leila looked at the white ribbon. Indeed, it had a lot more sparkles than the other two.  
  
"That's correct also. This is because healing is actually a unique ability, and very rare. Correct, Hotaru does have healing, but not the way you do. This is because not all wounds are physical. Some are emotional, and the more powerful healers usually possess at least a little empathy. Only very powerful healers like yourself have this amount of empathy, though. Not only are you strong enough to recieve other's emotions, you can affect them."  
  
Leila gently started her speed katas, lazily listening. "Is that's what's so special about healing?"  
  
"No. Healing tends to be a somewhat misleading term when referring to this sort of magic. White magic is a more accurate term. The duty of a Healer is to heal - and keep safe. Or protect, but not to harm. You'll find your white magic doesn't have any attack capability. About the only thing that vaguely resembles an attack is a power ball, which you can throw at the enemy. It can't do magical damage, but it's sort of like throwing a baseball. It can bruise them, knock them back, but not actively harm them. You can cast protective shields, raise strangth and magical potential of others, reflect attacks..."  
  
"So it's sort of like a healer in those computer games." Leila said, sleepily.  
  
"Correct. The empathy surrounding your magics shows that you access it by instinct. Allow me to explain. For someone like Ami, who's a logical person, it's only natural that she needs to focus to access her powers. It probably eludes her when she's panicking or not concentrating."  
  
"Don't most people concentrate to bring up their magic?"  
  
"Correct. It's the main way, which everyone can use. However, there are other ways. Rei can summon her magic through prayers. Michiru being close to the sea or ocean can use it as a channel so she can use more magic than usual without straining herself. Usagi accesses it through her weapons or objects. Your magics are bound together, so you can access them through each other, but mostly your magics react to your instinct. Even now, instead of thinking or concentrating, you're feeling."  
  
"So?"  
  
"In your meditative state you can view, experience and touch your magic. But you cannot channel it. You're trying too hard."  
  
Leila allowed the pillar to fade away, emptying herself as she simply danced her katas. "So how do I access them?"  
  
"You just have to reach out for them. You don't need to concentrate or try anything like that, though you can. You simply need to feel them and reach for them. Use your empathy."  
  
Leila did so, switching over to instinct and reaching out. Immediately, electricity wound itself around her body, before disappearing at her command. She reached out for the wind, and it responded, lifting her up, before gently setting her down. This time, instead of trying to use her magics, she grasped all three and drew them close, simply feeling them.  
  
"Now let go." Leila did. "Empathy isn't simply emotion - it's feelings. There are millions of feelings in the world, but only a few have been named, like anger and fear. Empathy enhances your instincts and intuition, to the point of giving you premonitions like a psychic. For instance, you just might have a 'feeling' telling you to go check your oven. The fact that you've relied on your instincts and intuition your whole life has allowed you to become more in tune with your empathy. It also means that instead of concentrating to access your powers like most people do, you naturally reach out for them with your instincts. Now that your empathy has started asserting itself, you'll find you'll be making very accurate predictions and observations.  
  
The advantage -and disadvantage - of accessing your powers through your empathy means your magic will react to your empathy. For instance, if your in danger, you may not be consciously aware of it, but your instincts will. And your magic will pull off what is required to take you out of danger. Which is why you have to be careful, especially in crowded places."  
  
Leila nodded, gently reaching out for her green magic. Flower petals streamed from her fingertips as she whirled, spreading throughout the room before fading away.  
  
"Don't get me wrong - you still have your old attacks, and quite a few new ones. But I don't think you can access them at the moment. When Jupiter as a warrior is required, I think you'll be able to use them, though."  
  
Leila nodded once more, focusing on her movements wholly now.  
  
"The next time you transform," Setsuna added. "You might find a surprise in your Luna Space pocket."  
  
"Like?"  
  
"A few fans."  
  
"Ah."  
  
"And - maybe something else. Maybe. Just be sure to check it."  
  
"Okay."  
  
"And now to usual business. Milliardo told Relena you're a strong psychic."  
  
Leila stopped in mid-kick, staring at her. "And how am I supposed to support that?"  
  
"With your new empathy you'll be fine. Use your wind magic to throw a few things around, act mystical at times, you know."  
  
"But - "  
  
"No buts. And put your leg down. You look ridiculous."  
  
Leila flushed, bringing it down and starting the kata over. "I guess it's plausible. Being psychic is more believable than being an enchantress-"  
  
"How'd you know that?" Setsuna asked sharply. Leila jumped, before shrugging.  
  
"I HAVE been having dreams, you know."  
  
"Oh." Was it her, or did Setsuna seem...edgy? "That's what's being circulated around too, because a certain someone can't seem to keep her mouth shut -"  
  
Leila groaned. Relena strikes.  
  
"Don't worry. The maximum amount of people who know is about twenty, all level four clearance and above, which means they won't talk. And trust me, they trust in psychic ability a lot more than they trust in magic."  
  
"Okay..."  
  
"Basically, tomorrow you'll be escorted to the shuttle. The pilots are actually heading out to space today, so we won't have to worry about them asking questions. You'll be escorted to the shuttle by three men and Noin. Relena will have already gone through the ceremonial stuff before, but you'll have to deal with the press. Smile a little, be friendly and nice, and state your belief in peace between the colonies and Earth. Assert that you truly believe that both parties can get over any bumps presented. Smile and politely wave aside the cameras, and get on the shuttle. After that, it should be easy sailing. Act demure and lady-like, take your seat and the rest is up to us. I'm predicting you'll be followed for about a day, until you're about half - way along the path. Be on your guard around then."  
  
"Right. When do I leave?"  
  
"10:30 AM. You'll have to wake up at seven and be at the base by eight. That's when Relena goes through her speech and goodbyes and all that crap. She'll meet you in the hallway on her way out at ten, where you'll switch over. But you're basically free until about nine."  
  
Maybe she could get some piloting practice in... Providing she woke up at about five... practiced until about eight, took a shower at the base, which was fifteen minutes...yeah, she could do it. "Can I bring a book on the shuttle?"  
  
"No." Setsuna said shortly.  
  
"Oh." She replied, slightly deflated. "Okay then."  
  
Maybe she could get some extra sleep...  
  
~  
  
"Right, so where exactly are we?" Duo asked tiredly. He was beginning to get on Heero's nerves. He wondered how Quatre was faring.  
  
"Right now we're approximately twenty kilometres away from a group of the unidentified units Madam P pointed out for us." Trowa answered, above the thumps that were Wufei whacking his head on the console. "So far they're not emmiting any power. They aren't charged up for mobility, the power is just high enough for life support. They're totally dead, and floating. Which might explain why our own sensors can barely detect them."  
  
"Speak english, Trowa."  
  
"We're in space, we're in the middle of nowhere, and we're screwed."  
  
"Oh. Okay then."  
  
Heero sighed silently in relief. Duo had been worse than normal these days. He was even getting to them on the mission. He usually kept quiet and serious during missions.  
  
Heero suspected it had something to do with his ex-girlfriend popping up.  
  
Considering the way Duo had been acting, it looked like either 1) He was dead scared for his life and wanted her out of it, 2) He didn't want a stupid old girlfriend around to complicate it, or 3) He still liked her, or he was becoming attracted again.  
  
Heero suspected it was a mixture of one and three.  
  
It seemed he wasn't the only one.  
  
"God's sake, Maxwell, shut up!" Wufei said, annoyed. "You dumped your girlfriend. She's back. Get over it, because I'm starting to get the idea you still like her."  
  
"WHAT?! What the hell makes you think THAT, Wu-man?"  
  
"Hmm. I wonder. And don't call me Wu-man. Why'd you dump her in the first place anyway?"  
  
Silence.  
  
"Come on, you knew it was a one time fling, right? So you could've said so and be nice about it."  
  
"Actually, he broke up with her about two weeks before we left." Quatre said over the speaker. "So I'm not sure that's it..."  
  
"I don't still like her." Duo said finally. "And she was too serious, not fun enough, too quiet, and just..."  
  
"Just what?"  
  
"Not my type."  
  
"Uh huh. Which is why you're being such an ass, Duo. You don't want her, but you're not happy about anyone else having her."  
  
Now that was interesting. Heero's ears perked up. What on Earth had possesed Wufei to say that?  
  
"Uh, guys?" Quatre asked, and was promptly ignored.  
  
"WHAT?" Duo seemed genuinely angry. "Say that to my face, WU- MAN!"  
  
Was Duo actually looking for a fight?  
  
"Uh, guys?" Quatre asked once more. "I think the miss-"  
  
"I just might, Maxwell." Wufei said lazily, not rising to the bait.  
  
"Uh guys? Relena's done something stupid." Quatre said, drawing attention to himself.  
  
"Like what?" Trowa asked.  
  
"If you switch to the closest satellite broadcast, there should something on live." Quatre intsructed, voice strange.  
  
Heero frowned and did so. What had Relena done now?  
  
"And what do you have to say about the recent lightning strikes on the colonies?" A reporter accused, shoving a microphone into her face. He was obviously going for the 'let's make Earth look like an asshole' view. Relena in turn regarded the reporter somewhat seriously.  
  
"We believe that these forces are as much a threat to Earth as to the colonies. We believe that whoever they are and wherever they're based, obviously one of the objectives of these attacks are to enstrange the colonies and Earth from each other. This is a time of chaos and mopping up." She shook her head. "We haven't even really started recovering from the war, and the colonies and Earth are, at this point in time, vulnerable, especially to attacks such as those occuring recently. I only hope that we can work together to discover and bring this group to justice."  
  
"Easy to say. You do realise that many believe that these attacks are from Earth?" Another reporter pressed, this time female. Relena nodded, and gave a grim smile.  
  
"And you yourself may be aware of the lightning attacks launched on various civilian Earth targets." A shocked whisper ran through the crowd, and the reporters pressed forward once more. "I understand why the people of the colonies would be suspicious, but as stated before, it is believed that these attacks, among other reasons, mean to jeopardise the already fragile relationship between Earth and the colonies. In this time of confusion and suspicion, I hope that both parties stand together, and in the times to come."  
  
Heero watched, disinterested as she generally dissuaded the crowd. He wasn't interested in pacifism speeches, but...Relena seemed different. Not as detached for one, and less...  
  
"There's something wrong with Relena." Trowa said.  
  
"What do you mean? The onna's giving another crappy speech." Wufei said, annoyed. "What's the point in this?"  
  
"Well, actually -" Quatre began, to be cut off.  
  
"Relena's not so impersonal, for once." Trowa said. "And she's less fanatical about the usual peace talks. Actually, it makes you pay more attention to her, because she sounds more sensible and down to Earth, but it's not her usual diplomatic demeanor..."  
  
"That's not what I was really worrying about." Quatre said.  
  
"Then what was?"  
  
"Isn't that a standard colony L1 shuttle with it's hatch open and a red carpet rolled down behind her?"  
  
There was a pause.  
  
"Shit." Duo said simply. "Oh shit. What the hell is she doing?"  
  
"I told you," Quatre said. "Something stupid."  
  
~  
  
Leila sighed in relief once she'd been strapped in. Kami strike me, that had to be one of the most annoying experiences of my life. Setsuna had better not ever make me do that again.  
  
But despite her feeling of accomplishment - she'd made a pretty decent speech for her first time outside of a classroom - Leila still felt uneasy.  
  
~  
  
"Leila." Setsuna placed a hand on her shoulder. "It's good you came here."  
  
Leila looked at Setsuna, puzzled. "Of course. This is where I switch with Relena." Damn that pretty-faced girly-girl.  
  
Setsuna, she noted, had been edgy the past few days. Edgy for her new mother meant slight uneasiness, something that wouldn't even register for other people. But Setsuna did not get edgy.  
  
"I know that." She replied exasperated. "I mean so early. I need to talk to you. About that task force."  
  
Leila shrugged, but paid attention anyway. What had Jadeite done now?  
  
"There's at least over three hundred mobile dolls there. And at least one third are youma enhanced."  
  
She couldn't help it, letting out a sharp gasp. "But that's way too many for just one shuttle!" What the hell were the extra two hundred and ninety-five dolls for?  
  
"Jadeite assumed the shuttle would be escorted. It was standard procedure in the Silver Millenium. Do you have your wand?"  
  
Leila silently plucked it out of the air.  
  
"Good. Consider it a magic wand. It can get you out of most situations. Take this." Setsuna handed her a dark green pendant. Leila accepted it, jumping slightly as magical ribbons glittered, pulling it from her palm and tying it to her wrist. "It's what I call a warp pendant. It contains my combined portal magic and Luna's ability to create subspace pockets."  
  
"Oh." Leila said, trying to vainly sound like she understood. "What does it do?"  
  
Before Setsuna could speak, Relena, escorted by Noin and three other guards entered the hallway.  
  
"Let's get this over with." The princess said grimly. Leila nodded and closed her eyes, pretending to focus as she clenched her small mini-wand in her hand. She hazily disappeared in a blue glow before a mirror-image of Relena appeared. Relena sniffed. Leila/Relena shrugged before turning back to Setsuna, but the older woman was gone.  
  
~  
  
What was the pendant for? The pilots were taking care of everything, right? And Setsuna had specifically STRESSED to Leila not to do anything stupid - like hijacking the shuttle and joining in the fight or whatnot. And she had a day to get ready for the ambush. Though there wasn't much she could do, considering her gundam wasn't around...  
  
~  
  
Makoto smiled slightly, enjoying the shocked stares of everyone in the ballroom (She'd especially enjoyed it when Serenity had fallen over from shock in the waiting room... Luckily she was quite composed now). Idly, she wondered if she was slightly overdressed. She didn't think she was, compared to the other girls, who really stood out, but she was the only one wearing a veil. She gently nudged Rei, hoping with their closeness no one would notice.  
  
"Hmm?" Rei murmured quietly. It wouldn't do for the gracious hosts to neglect their guests, after all. If Rei was found talking the queen would kill her.  
  
Luckily for Makoto, no one could tell when she herself was speaking. "How much longer do we stand here?"  
  
Rei daintily held a hand to her mouth. "Few more minutes."  
  
YES!  
  
"Ah." She murmured quietly.  
  
"You're not fooling me." Rei said matter-of-factly.  
  
She couldn't help it. She smiled.  
  
Luckily, Rei's estimation was correct. Makoto let her eyes roam over the court of Earth, first looking at Endymion. A warning bell went off in her mind as her empathy kicked in. Was he a threat? Something told her otherwise, but this man would bring pain...  
  
Makoto hesitated a moment, then let her empathic ability fully loose, allowing it to sense out Endymion. And even as he observed the formalities, his mind - and emotions - were on something else. Or someone else... Her eyes widened. A fixation with Serenity? So quickly? Either this meant he was a romantic idiot, or this was love at first sight. Makoto didn't particularly believe in love at first sight. Unless, of course, they were two lovers from a previous life just met...Or if the Gods had manipulated it. Makoto wasn't stupid. No one pissed off the Gods enough to make them meddle like that unless they were extremely stupid. That, or Minako's mother got bored...  
  
Did Serenity feel the same way back? Makoto gently probed her. Her friends didn't really mind that she could read them like a book. After all, they understood once empathy was unlocked it could never be 'locked' again. Makoto couldn't turn it on and off, though she could restrict it's range. But doing that meant that she would feel whatever she felt more intensely... But Serenity and the senshi had grown accustomed to sharing their feelings now, though it embarrassed Makoto herself. Serenity...there was mild attraction there, but no real interest. That cut down the options. No past life. No love at first sight. The only option left was that Endymion was a romantic idiot. She was about to dismiss the matter, but her empathy kept her wary.  
  
"Rei?"  
  
"Yes? What's wrong, Makoto?" She asked softly. She'd done it again. Makoto had let her emotions spill into the people around her. Rei sensed her uneasiness.  
  
"Tell me what you sense about Endymion."  
  
Rei gave an imperceptible nod as she fastened her eyes on the high prince. Immediately, Makoto felt mild attraction there. Endymion caught her gaze on him, and glanced back. Makoto shifted slightly. Intense attraction to Serin, a lesser one to Rei...He was only human, granted, and Rei and Serin were both very beautiful...There was a jealous shifting next to Endymion as one of the Prince Generals - Jadeite - caught the look between them. There was suddenly a much stronger streak from Serenity as she caught it also. But Makoto had only felt mild interest from her a moment ago!  
  
Jove! The Gods WERE interfering. Which meant they were all screwed, considering this was only the first night. Makoto made a point to tell Minako exactly what she thought of her second mother.  
  
The princesses, apart from their human parents, were said to be 'daughters' of the gods, especially considering their history. Minako had been raised by the priestesshood of Aphrodite, as commanded by an oracle, just as Makoto had been given to the priestesshood of Gaia before that of Zeus. Makoto was just generally a daughter of earth, or daughter of the woods, as Rei was a daughter of fire.  
  
"Rei. Don't check him out. Serin's taken an interest."  
  
"I' not checking him out." Rei whispered back, though she blushed slightly. "I sense magic from him and the rest of the court, but nothing more. No evil. What did you sense?"  
  
Makoto regarded Endymion much more gravely this time. Despite the veil, her gaze could still be sensed. She almost smiled ruefully. Her 'eyes of enchantment' hadn't become famous for nothing, after all. It was true, Rei, Hotaru and Setsuna had the same skill, but Makoto's empathy and nature magic made her eyes - and their abilities - a lot more diverse than the usual ensorcelling skills. He sensed her gaze, alright. As did his generals. She gently sensed them out. There was a bond between them, akin to that of the senshi. They all turned to her, free to do so now the lesser nobles were being presented to the queen.  
  
"He doesn't mean harm." Makoto whispered to Rei. "But something tells me his actions will cause harm. Notice the way he gazed at Serin?"  
  
"No, actually." Makoto heard a tinge of disappointment. "I wasn't looking."  
  
"I was sensing. I think we should watch him around her."  
  
Rei shifted slightly, as Ami nudged her and turned her head slightly to Minako. "Minako wants to know what you sensed." Rei told Makoto, lips hardly moving.  
  
Makoto nodded slightly, not removing her gaze from Endymion's. Now she sensed anger, and uneasiness. What rumours had he heard of the Lady Jupiter? His gaze hardened on her form. Feeling quite mischievous, she inclined her head, and his - their - eyes widened. She savoured the confusion in them.  
  
"Let the ball begin!" Queen Serenity announced, and, with a bang, it started. Even as endless nobles made their way to the princesses, Makoto sensed, rather than saw, Setsuna's attention shift to her, trying to tell her - something - before a dark green light surrounded her and she disappeared, returning to the time gates.  
  
"So what did you sense?" Minako asked, as the inners crowded around her, their presences exuding an aura of privacy, dissuading the nobles - and suitors - for a time. Makoto shook her head.  
  
"Just a feeling. I think we should watch Endymion around Serenity." Makoto hardly ever used Serin's real name unless it was required, or if she was stressing a point.  
  
Minako quickly turned, looking between the two. "I sense attraction between them." She reported. Being the Senshi of Love had it's advantages.  
  
"I sense troubles to caused by that attraction." Makoto replied, even as Serin walked up.  
  
"Did Makoto sense anything?" She asked. "I thought your emotions spilled, Mako."  
  
"They did." Makoto said. "Have you been eyeing Prince Endymion?"  
  
Serin shrugged. "He's quite handsome, I'll grant you that, but I'm not a romantic." She replied simply.  
  
"Yet when Rei was looking at him you got very jealous."  
  
Her eyes widened. "Serin, watch yourself around him. Your emotions keep shifting strangely with Endymion. It feels meddled with."  
  
"Are you suggesting sorcery?" Ami asked, eyes narrowed.  
  
"I'm suggesting divine interference. And if it isn't divine, it's by powers I don't want to know about." Makoto corrected. "But I think he's smitten with you, Serin."  
  
Serin looked at her. "Attracted, or smitten?" She asked cautiously.  
  
"More like obsessed, the way Mako's acting." Rei said dryly. "She even asked me to sense him out."  
  
"So that's why you were looking at him!" Serin exclaimed, then blushed.  
  
Makoto decided to ignore it. "I think just smitten. He isn't obsessed - yet."  
  
Serin sniffed. "Well," She declared, "I don't woo so easily."  
  
"That's good to hear." Ami declared also. "I think we should be cautious with Endymion - until Mako figures out what she sensed. Are his generals a threat?"  
  
They moved aside slightly so Makoto could once more look at them. They were also in a group. And, surprise, surprise, their attention was directed straight back at the inners and Serin. Or her, more specifically. It seemed like she really scare- um, upset them."No. I don't particularly sense anything from them. They're loyal to Endymion, but they don't intend harm to us." Though they seemed to be a little overly interested with their little group...  
  
She frowned slightly as she looked at Jadeite, who was eyeing Rei. "In fact, I think some of them are quite attracted, Rei."  
  
Rei blinked. And blinked again. Then, "WHAT?!?!?!?!"  
  
It echoed all over the ballroom. There was silence a moment before everyone resumed dancing. They were used to it by now. Rei was quite well-known, after all. "We're drawing attention." Minako said quietly. "There's nothing we can do about this now, so we might as well enjoy the ball. Let's split for the moment." And with the quiet command, they gravitated away, Minako and her sister to the food tables, Ami to Michiru, and Rei and Makoto were left together.  
  
"Rei?" Makoto asked abruptly. A few weeks ago, she and Ami had gone over what they knew about Endymion for Serenity. They'd wanted to find out as much about him as they could before he arrived.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Isn't Enymion betrothed?"  
  
~  
  
Huh? Was she waking up, or going into another memory? There was a swirl of colours, and Leila found herself being pulled somewhere...  
  
~  
  
She was in a glade.  
  
Leila had expected to turn up in some ancient palace, or exotic garden. She hadn't expected a normal forest glade.  
  
Though she wasn't too sure about normal. The glade was a little...too perfect. Sunlight gone gently through the cover, not enough to blind her, but enough to keep her warm against the cool breeze. Flowers were everywhere, There were no dead leaves, no broken twigs. Everything was picture perfect.  
  
Like a dream.  
  
Even the birds were singing. Perfect.  
  
Why was it, Leila wondered, that dreams were so perfect when practically everything else in life was screwed? Even as she looked around Leila heard the faint sounds of a stream trickling over a pebble bank. She almost laughed. How many fantasy and romance novels had she read with these types of dreams in them? How stereotypical.  
  
But it felt very, very real...Leila gradually became aware that she was barefoot, and that she could actually feel she was barefoot, instead of just knowing she was barefoot. The sound of that stream was all too vivid, and the sunlight played patterns on her skin, heating different spots of her arm and causing annoyance.  
  
This had to be another memory. She'd never experienced such a realistic dream.  
  
But, it seemed she could control herself this time, so that wasn't right.  
  
Something gently compelled Leila to go toward that stream. She shrugged, picked up her skirts - skirts? She seemed to have petticoats - and did so. It wasn't like she had anything else to do, after all.  
  
The stream was breathtaking, and Leila viewed it with a mixture of delight and regret. If anything like this existed on Earth, or the colonies, it wouldn't be a natural set up. It would be carefully constructed to please, but not really...well, natural. It was a shame, but...  
  
She placed her thoughts aside, instead stepping lightly into the stream, mindless of the water, which wasn't high enough to wet her skirts. Leila smirked. It was stuff like that, that let one tell the difference between trees and real life. Back in the glade her skirts had been past her ankles and a nuisance. Now though, it was a few inches above her ankles. Bravo. Leila suddenly wondered if Helios would show up or something, but she doubted it. If Helios was here, he was probably with Chibi-Usa.  
  
What had made her come here? Her empathy? Or was it just curiosity?  
  
"And who are you?" The voice was nicely low, and definitely male.  
  
Right. Leila wasn't stupid. Perfect, beautiful dream, lovely, nice dress, her in the water, with the skirt hems high enough to give the impression she was walking on on that same water, 'chance' encounter with a man who she hadn't seen but had a pleasant voice she seemed to enjoy hearing...  
  
"I'm assuming this is just a dream, but my name is Leila." She answered calmly without turning around. She would not - would NOT - submit to stereotypical romantic fairy tale crap.  
  
"It is and it isn't. The dream is as real as you want it to be." The man said mildly. "And I myself thought you were Kino Makoto."  
  
Oh shit.  
  
"Princess of Jupiter and Daughter of the Woods."  
  
"And how did you know that?" Leila asked, archly.  
  
The man said nothing, but Leila's stomach did a strange flip flop. She had a feeling he was smiling. She also had an urge to take a very good look at that smile...  
  
What the hell was she thinking? She was just getting over Duo and now she was feeling attracted to some man she'd never even seen, only heard?  
  
Though he had quite a manly voice...  
  
That was it. One more thought like that and she'd hit herself very hard when she woke up. And then she'd go ask Milliardo to. He was a gundam pilot - a hit from him would have to hurt...  
  
"Won't you face me? It's a common courtesy to look at a person when they're talking to you." His voice held a gentle teasing to it. Leila's stomach stopped it's flip-flops; it instead chose to tie itself into a very uncomfortable knot.  
  
She turned around slowly. "You know of me." Leila pointed out. "But who are you?"  
  
There was a jerk, and everything blurred, and Leila caught a glimpse of a broad shouldered man and dark hair with black clothing...  
  
Another jerk, and she shot awake. Looking at her watch, Leila surmised she had been asleep for almost a day. A day? Could a person sleep that long?  
  
Another much more violent jerk threw her forward, against her straps.  
  
Wide eyed, Leila whirled as fast as she could, gazing through the view.  
  
Hundreds of mobiles dolls converged upon the shuttle.  
  
The ambush had begun. 


	9. Chapter 8

Welcome to Chapter eight, everyone!  
  
I've been a little late putting up seven, but I hope you all enjoyed it anyway! Unfortunately, I have no material for a rant in this chapter, but...maybe when I've typed it up I'll have something to talk about. Now you have a general idea of what Leila's gundam looks like, what do you think of it? Granted, I didn't describe it very well, but I think I might do a better job next time!  
  
Right now though, I'm thinking of when Rei and Wufei meet each other. Does she fall for him, try to kill him, or fall for him and THEN try to kill him? Hmm... Though that won't be happening until a lot later on, so I guess I better focus on the present.  
  
Poor Leila, stuck in the ambush... Though it's a good thing she's only afraid of flying and not space...  
  
I now have material for a rant! Though it might not interest you, 'cos I'm just in a bad mood. I was playing this computer game, and I'd just beaten the last boss and everything and I was very proud of myself because I did it all alone without my brother helping (he does that a lot, whether I want him to or not), and DO YOU KNOW WHAT HAPPENED AT THE END?  
  
He died.  
  
The hero of the game died. It turned out the village he came from was actually situated in the underworld, and was created by Dark Gaia (The bad guy we usually know as Satan or the Devil). So the moment he killed Dark Gaia, what do you think happened? Everyone died. He died. Him, his friends, his family, and the one love who waited for him to come back all that time - just died. Though I'm not quite explaining properly. It's not that Dark Gaia kept them alive exactly, but he kept them in existence in the underworld. So without him holding everything together, everyone just fades and their souls get sent into rebirth. But rebirth doesn't really matter, because Ark (or Dark Ark - which is the world he comes from) is the Legendary Hero who is ONLY awakened when the world is in danger. So there goes that.  
  
WHAT KIND OF CRAP ENDING IS THAT HUH?  
  
I mean, he saved the world! He saved two worlds, and it turns out that the Light Ark, who did crap all in the game but die years earlier so WAS COMPLETELY USELESS, gets to go back to HIS world and HIS love, but Dark Ark, who saved both worlds at least three times, did so much work and everything, sacrificed so much, left his girlfriend to enter a world he knew nothing about to save it, just dies.  
  
WHAT THE HELL IS THAT?  
  
I know that happily-ever-after is stereotypical and used a lot, but I'm not saying the ending deserved to be totally happy. You'd think he'd be able to live out his life with his girlfriend (who by the way, sacrificed herself for him and was brought back just to die AGAIN), but no, not even that. No goodbyes, no 'maybe I'll stay in this world because I'm happy here' stuff. He just dies. I mean, after everything he deserves at least a half decent ending, right? I swear....  
  
I'll tell you one thing - it was a really good game before I got to the ending. Now I don't ever want to play it again. ARGH! I mean, all that work for such a bad ending!  
  
But don't mind that. I just needed to get it out of my system....  
  
Disclaimer - I do not own either Gundam Wing or Sailor Moon.  
  
P.S - I know some of you have mentioned there's no romance yet... I'd like to say I'm very sorry, because I don't think I'm very good at writing in romance. But I'll try...I really will!  
  
P.P.S I just read my 50th review! WOW! I actually inspired a person to write a fic! That makes me feel really proud of myself! I wish you good luck! And for ALL my reviewers, thanks for the encouragement! Pretty much everyone who's reviewed has told me to - wait for it - write MORE!!!! And I assure you I SHALL! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!  
  
P.P.P.S - I'll leave you to the chapter now...  
  
P.P.P.P.S - Does anyone know how to do accents?! Like in deja vu? 'Cos like I said, I really know next to nothing about this stuff...  
  
CHAPTER 8  
  
"Shit!" Duo swore, as literally hundreds of mobile dolls converged on the shuttle. The others were already powering up and heading toward it as he shot forward ahead of them, using every inch of his speed to get there before the enemy could. It was obvious that the small - investigative - task force couldn't help against something as massively staged as what was before him.  
  
"The standard procedure for the task force is to get a scan and as much information as possible and get the hell out of there." Quatre said to them as he tried to catch up with Duo, a hopeless attempt. "They won't be able to help."  
  
"And back up's at least a day away." Trowa added grimly. "It's just us."  
  
"Hn." Heero acknowledged. "Duo, Quatre, protect the shuttle. We can't let them get Relena. Trowa, Wufei, form a point triangle. Don't lose sight of each other, and stay close enough so we can keep an eye on each other's backs."  
  
"No problem." Duo muttered, aiming for a mobile doll that was heading on a kamikaze run for the shuttle. He darted in front of it, blowing it to smithereens before it had a chance to react. "Bring it on, assholes!" He yelled out to the looming wave of mobile dolls, as Quatre maneuvred to the other side of the shuttle.  
  
They were only too happy to comply.  
  
~  
  
Leila had faced a lot of things in her time in the universe. She'd taken on countless youma, the doom and gloom girls, gathered enough strength to return after death and channel the part of the ginzuishou that contained the power of Jupiter to take away the strain of Usagi fully using it - which would kill her. That was pretty hard for a ghost. Then of course, she'd had to take on diabolic evil tree huggers. And then there were the royal family wannabes, the old 'wise' bugger, the flower from hell (which, she thought indignantly, shouldn't have happened - how could something as sweet as a flower be evil?) - Mistress nine, Galaxia, Chaos... And probably stuff in between that she'd missed.  
  
Oh, and the fact that she'd died at least four times over a span of two years. Five over a period of one thousand years.  
  
But, she'd always been one of the first to run in, and one of the first to go down. Granted, that wasn't neccessarily a good trait, but it indicated she always got involved.  
  
Strapped in on a shuttle that could possibly blow up any minute, sitting by and doing nothing was NOT anywhere on top of her to-do list. And it was SO not involved.  
  
Leila's first reaction was to find an escape pod and get the hell out of the shuttle. But a circular little escape pod shooting from what seemed to be a motion dead shuttle would attract serious attention. She wouldn't last a minute. And the shuttle had better defense. So she couldn't really do anything.  
  
Of course, Ami commented. You could do the smart thing and get away from the passenger wing - notice how it has the shiny windows and is so obviously the passenger section that anyone from the outside can see it? It seemed tight situations made Ami more tart.  
  
Well, there was that. Leila unstrapped herself, quickly getting out of her seat and immediately steadying herself for the next jerk. It didn't come. She frowned, looking out of the view.  
  
To be met with the sight of ... nothing.  
  
No stars, nothing.  
  
Looking closer, she saw that the nothing was a hunk of metal. Purple and black metal  
  
Deathscythe Hell was protecting the shuttle. And probably taking any blows coming her way.  
  
But why? They must have known the shuttle was programmed and practically empty except for a skeleton crew... Unless they'd tuned into the nearest satellite -  
  
Kami. Kami. Duo... Something twisted in her stomach before she mentally kicked herself. It was Relena he was protecting, not her. For all he knew, Leila was back at the dorm after school lounging around reading comic books.  
  
But he could die...He had no idea what he was in for...  
  
Probably a better idea than you. Now get your ass out of there! Rei commanded. Leila complied, mind frantically working. But there was nothing she could do. It was up to the boys now.  
  
~  
  
Heero frowned, dodging a mobile doll as he brought his saber on it's back. They were much faster than the usual type, he noted. He wondered what new training the pilots had been subjected to. Then -  
  
"Yui!"  
  
Heero was already on it, swinging his saber up and dodging to the side as the two remaining halves of the other mobile doll collided into one of it's friends.  
  
"No, behi-"  
  
Heero swung, to see it cut down very quickly and efficiently.  
  
"Really Yui, you forgot me. I'm so hurt." Milliardo commented dryly. Heero and the others quickly compensated, forming into a square around the shuttle. The damn dolls just kept coming. They were like a swarm literally rolling forward. "I saw about twenty Tauruses around here somewhere." Milliardo reported quietly to him on a private channel. "But apart from that, I don't think there's any real variety of units. They just got the most convenient. Fairly fast, though."  
  
"Mm." Heero agreed, swerving aside.  
  
"Well," Trowa pointed out. "They don't seem too hard. I don't think we really have to worry."  
  
"Speak for youself, Trowa," Quatre's worried voice said over the speakers. "My scanners say there's at least three hundred, with more still coming. And it's me and Duo they're focusing on!"  
  
"And the assholes won't give up!" Duo yelled furiously. Of all of them, it seemed Duo was recieving the most attention from the dolls. Glancing over, Heero saw why. Duo was blocking the dolls from making any direct hits to the passenger side. It seemed they were quite singular about their target.  
  
Relena.  
  
"Duo, are you alright?" He asked, turning back to his own foes.  
  
"Me? Brilliant!" Duo said grimly.  
  
He was matching his own foes speed for speed, cutting them down as quickly as they came and getting as much advantage out of his long range weapon as he could. All in all, he was doing an impressive job.  
  
Trowa, of course, was making use of his well-known artillery, literally blowing up masses of dolls with carefully planned missiles. Not one had gotten close to him yet. Heero figured he could handle himself.  
  
Quatre, not having as much an advantage of long distance combat as either of them, was doing a very good job, and holding his own with little difficulty, despite numbers.  
  
Wufei was currently locked in single combat with one of the more difficult dolls, blade for blade. The other pilot was, Heero noted, quite crafty, using every known trick in the book, and a few unknown ones, to get Wufei off-balance and at disadvantage. So far none had worked, but he had to give the pilot credit. Heero focused on his own targets, keeping an eye on Wufei.  
  
Block, parry, block, parry. It was a bit eerie the way the doll moved - not quite like a robot - but Heero dismissed it, turning back to his own battle.  
  
Wufei scowled at the opponent before him. It seemed to prefer swordsmanship to the normal battle style, which offput him a little, but he was up to the job. The mobile dolls around them avoided the battle entirely, indicating the doll was probably the leader. That was fine with Wufei. All the more reason to destroy it. He met the opponents blade once more and felt himself pushed back, before sliding the blade aside. The mobile doll took advantage of his openness and raised it's blade for an overhead slice.  
  
Leaving it's torso entirely unguarded.  
  
Which was what Wufei was waiting for.  
  
There were, he reflected, quite a few disadvantages with the conventional sword style. He thrust forward, neatly slicing his sword horizontally through the torso of his opponent with a yell of victory.  
  
"You are down." he declared with satisfaction., before turning to the other dolls.  
  
To find they had all stopped.  
  
"Huh?" What the hell? Had he just started something?  
  
"Chang. Have your dolls stopped attacking?" Heero asked.  
  
"Actually, yes."  
  
"Not mine dammit!" Duo yelled out, slicing another opponent neatly down the middle. Then - "What the - holy shit!" Wufei glanced over.  
  
First he couldn't see what Duo was freaking out over. The doll was entirely still in space, granted. After being sliced the pieces should have floated off, but apart from that...  
  
Wufei then looked at his own former opponent. His eyes widened as he noticed the same had happened with his doll. Except, on both the bottom and top parts...the metal seemed to be - bubbling. Twisting writhing, before something - that looked a lot like metallic flesh - burst through. It was actually a very gruesome sight, if one considered what looked to be green blood and - other stuff - trailing from the blows - no, the wounds now - that Wufei had dealt.  
  
"Holy hell." He murmured. Quite fitting actually. He could think of no other place things like that could spawn from.  
  
"Huh? What's wrong, Wufei?" Quatre asked. From his view he wouldn't have seen either Duo or Wufei, being on the opposite side of the shuttle.  
  
"Duo," Wufei asked, ignoring him. "Are all of them changing or -"  
  
"It's just a few." Heero interjected. His voice sounded very strange. Wufei didn't blame him. He felt like throwing up himself.  
  
Suddenly, the - flesh - grew from both parts of the severed mobile doll, twining and merging together, skin bulging and bubbling as it did so. It was very disgusting. And it was alive. Very sickeningly alive. Wufei watched, transfixed, as veins and arteries began bulging out, only to be hidden by the growing flesh. He watched as the robotic fingers bubbled and lengthened, forming into claw-like appendages. As the form curled in on itself into foetal position. As hair slowly seemed to grow from it's bald, naked head. As eyelids and eyelashed started forming. Bile rose at the back of Wufei's mouth.  
  
And then, it opened it's metallic eyes.  
  
That was about the time all hell broke loose, as Duo's doll uncurled and clawed at him, fangs bared. Duo slashed, but it moved back, not human but a wary animal. Then, without indication, it started to the side, ramming Duo away from the ship.  
  
"Duo!" Quatre yelled out. "I'm reading something big from the sensors!"  
  
Wufei didn't pay attention - he was too busy warding off his own newly reborn opponent.  
  
Milliardo did, though, finishing off his opponent and looking back at the shuttle -  
  
To see a big, organic, flesh-like version of a spaceship literally drop on to the shuttle from nothingness, the flesh reforming and melding itself to get a better hold on the shuttle, the majority of it's mass firmly held in place one the passenger wing side.  
  
If the dolls couldn't destroy the shuttle itself, the enemy would lose on it's own terms.  
  
~  
  
Right. So what exactly does a person do in the middle of a battle if they're not fighting? Leila wondered, almost giddily as she jogged slowly down the hall. She would be running, but her shoes - Relena's shoes, damn that stupid girl's taste in fashion - greatly impeded her movement. There was another jerk, and she tripped on those afore-mentioned heels.  
  
"Stupid pieces of -"  
  
That was before the lights went out. Along with the humming that indicated the shuttle was running.  
  
Well, that was just wonderful. She was stuck on board not only a motion dead, but POWER dead shuttle. Life was good. Without the power for doors to open and shut -  
  
She was stuck. Leila could only thank the gods she'd gotten stuck in one of a numerous maze of hallways. The shuttle was fairly big, despite it's one passenger and skeleton crew of less than fifteen. Come to think of it, she hoped they were okay. At least in the hallways she wouldn't be a sitting duck. She could move if a stray - or not so stray - shot hit.  
  
Right now, though, she felt like sitting down. What was that awful feeling she felt a few minutes ago? She let her mind wonder.  
  
She might be empathic, but with her abilities only starting to take root, it couldn't be that directly...  
  
Leila wasn't psychic. She didn't have spiritual abilities like Rei, but Minako had once told her that after fighting the negaverse for so long (considering she fought by herself for at least two years), she always seemed to break out in goosebumps whenever she was near a youma. It wasn't that she could pinpoint a youma, like Rei, or Ami with her computer, but she just seemed to know when one was nearby. Makoto had found she had a sense of uneasiness when a youma was nearby. Could it be that same sense, but enhanced by her empathy this time?  
  
If that was right, then it meant the youma had started manifesting in their mobile dolls. She wondered what that could do.  
  
Leila once had an (ex)boyfriend from America, who'd shown her a computer game he'd called starcraft. She hadn't really paid attention to the battles and all that, but she remembered a race called zerg or something, which had the ability to take over machines - and humans. They looked a bit - freaky. She hated to admit it, but when her imagination had tried to envision what would happen when a youma took over, it likened it a bit to the zerg - they'd called it infestation, hadn't they?  
  
She shrugged. There was no use imagining what was going on outside. Her responsibilty was to find whoever was on the shuttle and figure out a way to get them out of this whole thing alive. She got back up, and started out for the crew deck.  
  
Leila felt - uneasy. Very, very uneasy. And she didn't know why.  
  
That was of course, before the shuttle lurched violently - a bit like a raft or boat with too much weight on one side. Come to think of it, it lurched back towards the passenger wing -  
  
The passenger wing... It looked like Duo gave out.  
  
Leila shoved aside her worry. It was not time to panic about Duo. Or Quatre. Or any of the other pilots. It was time to find the crew and figure out a way to get off the ship... Without dying. Which meant she'd have to get them in escape pods, but where could she send them? There were youma and mobile dolls everywhere...  
  
She sighed and started running. Before uneasiness tightened around her like a blanket. Everywhere. Leila stopped. It was a lot, lot stronger than before. Something told her the youma were a lot, lot closer. A sense of strange calmness settled on Leila.  
  
Youma had boarded the shuttle.  
  
She kicked off the stupid heels and sprinted. The lurch must have been another shuttle latching on. Which meant the youma would be coming from the passenger wing - that was good. There were at least three double doors for them to break through, not that they'd have much trouble. But they wouldn't try that just yet. They'd be looking for a passenger who'd already high- tailed it out of there.  
  
Before knowing it, Leila had already reached the crew deck. Before coming face to face with a door. And it sure as hell wasn't budging.  
  
Dammit!  
  
She slammed on the door. "Is anyone in there?" She yelled out. Recieving a reply, she looked at the door. "Can you get the door open?" She yelled once more.  
  
"We can try." A different voice responded. "But with the shuttle power dead it's going to take a hell of a lot of time."  
  
Time was the one thing they didn't have. "What type of power do the doors work on?" She asked.  
  
"Electricity." The man sounded puzzled. "What else?"  
  
Electricity. She grinned.  
  
"Do you know where the power comes from for the door to work? Is there a battery or something or -" She shrugged helplessly, knowing they couldn't see. She didn't know much about electronics, but if all she had to do was charge up that battery -  
  
"There's a console beside the door that operates it." The man instructed doubtfully. "But I don't think that's going to help."  
  
Leila ignored him, breathing a prayer to whoever was listening and removing a glove, placing her bare hand on the console. She didn't even know if this would work, but she couldn't run around looking for the main power... She close her eyes, summoning electricity and lightning down her arm.  
  
Instead of frying the circuitry, as she half expected, it followed her will and seeped into the console and door. She hesitated, removing her hand and looking at all the buttons, before pressing the biggest. The biggest buttons, she reflected, tended to be the safest. It was the little harmless looking ones you had to be cautious about...  
  
To her relief, the door slid open without argument. She strode in before -  
  
"Miss Peacecraft!" A man in uniform rose to greet her. "We tried to get to you but the power went out before we could -" Leila waved him silent. She jsut hoped no one would ask how she got the door open.  
  
"Do you have escape pods here?" She asked.  
  
"Of course. And we'll need to get you on one-"  
  
"You can't do that." Leila snapped, without meaning to, If there were youma on the shuttle - and she was sure there were - she needed to get innocents out of the way before she dealt with them. "Is everyone on the shuttle in here?" Recieving affirmation, she nodded. "Good. We've just been boarded. We don't have a chance against -" She bit down on her tongue. "Armed and trained men like these. We need to get off the shuttle, but I need to make sure you'll survive escaping."  
  
"True, Your Highness." The captain agreed. "But my orders were to keep you safe, and that means..." He went on, but Leila didn't pay attention. She should have known hoodwinking Relena would have it's disadvantages. These men would send her off and wait to die. She couldn't let them do that.  
  
Which meant..."I'm not Relena Peacecraft." She said aloud. "I am a decoy used in case a situation like this should pop up." She paused, and waited for that to sink in. "Now, I order you to-"  
  
"With all due respect, Your Highness," Another man interrupted. "That's not going to work. I've seen Relena Peacecraft heaps of times, and you look exactly like her."  
  
This sucked. This really sucked. She could detransform, but then they'd be able to identify her, and they wouldn't listen anyway. They'd start panicking and yelling and pointing and -  
  
She didn't have time for this. Leila felt the uneasiness start creeping up on her. She needed to get these men off and she needed their full obedience and cooperation. "You don't understand. In order to defeat the enemy we'd have to - " But the man was already ignoring her, sending out orders for the officers to escort her to a pod. She panicked, before an idea dawned on her.  
  
It was radical and stupid, and she couldn't believe she even thought of it. But desperate times called for desperate measures. She held up a clenched hand to her mouth, whispering something.  
  
The men all stopped as a silver glow surrounded her, her hair growing longer - and silver. Which was what she wanted. Leila hadn't met an angel in her life and had absolutely no idea what one would look like, but she figured Queen Serenity would do the trick, as long as she let her hair down from the buns. The wings were a good addition.  
  
They all gaped. "Oh my God." A man whispered fearfully.  
  
"I am not Relena Peacecraft." She said calmly. "Relena is currently on Colony L1 in a magical sleep I placed her in. I am an angel. I have been sent from the heavens to watch over you."  
  
She couldn't believe she was doing this.  
  
"I took Relena's place to ensure the safety of the crew on this ship. We have been boarded. But we have not been boarded by normal men, but youma. Demons. Monsters." She gazed around. Well, one thing was for sure - she'd gotten their attention. "In order to destroy them, this ship must self- destruct, which is why I need your help and cooperation. You must leave on escape pods, but I must know the code to self-destructing the ship."  
  
Leila fervently hoped angels could get away with not being omnipotent.  
  
"But there's no power to self-destruct the shuttle!" A man objected faintly, awed at the holy being in their presence. "With the power down it can't do anything."  
  
"There must be power." She replied patiently, as a goodly angel/saint person should. "Because the life support is on. Where do you self-destruct the ship?" It was a good a reason as any if it would get them off ship. She didn't actually intend on doing it. She just needed the crew out of her way. Besides, it never hurt to have the passwirds into the main computer. And self-destruct needed the highest clearance.  
  
"From the main computer." The captain said eagerly. "That's at the center of the ship." He quickly gave her the access codes and instructions, and Leila memorized them easily, though incredulously. Bambi???  
  
"Thank you." She said gravely. "Do escape pods have computer transmitters?"  
  
"Yes." The captain said, bowing his head in deference to heavenly beauty before him. The said beauty gravely inclined her head.  
  
"Good. You must use the rudimentary steering abilities of your pods to get to the task force who will have been observing the battle. But you must send a message to the gundam pilots to get clear. No one must see you. Not the gundams, not the enemy. That will be difficult but not impossible." If the gundams could see them, the enemy definitely could.  
  
"We can dispose of the ship's waste while we're escaping," A man suggested eagerly. "It would provide cover, and no one would go too close in case of being hit by debris."  
  
"Do that. But you must promise me you will get off now. If you do not, I cannot account for what will happen to you." She said softly. "Now I must go. Fare well, and may you return to your loved ones."  
  
With that, she glided from the room, even as men started running for the escape pods with cries of 'Bless God' or something like that. She shut the door behind her and withdrew the electricity from it, to impede any youma heading that way.  
  
She then turned around, changed back to plain old Leila - with sneakers, and ran for the center of the ship.  
  
Way to go Leila, she thought sarcastically to herself. The battle was going fine, and you were safe and out of it, but no, you had to feel useless and want to get in on the action. And now you've gone and got all the bloody action you could possibly want. You just had to bloody jinx yourself, didn't you?  
  
So now she was on a suicide mission with a freaking twist. Leila turned a corner -  
  
And ran into a man.  
  
Hadn't all the crew gotten into the pods by now? She wondered. But her uneasiness level went up by about three hundred. It looked like the bastard was a youma. It was a shame, really. He was a cute one too.  
  
"Um..." What type of stuff did youma talk about? She suddenly wondered to herself. Did they watch T.V shows of Evil Queen Mordicia and her quest to kill Glinda the Good Witch, or did they even have television? Did they talk about boys or girls, or did they discuss whether children's energy was more tasty than adults, or were adults a more refined taste?  
  
"If you're looking for Relena she went that way." she said immediately, pointing to the hallway on her right. If she recalled right it went to a dead end with some room, though it took at least a five minute walk to get there.  
  
The man didn't even miss a step. He nodded at her and headed down the hallway.  
  
Leila blinked. She hadn't actually expected that to work. Was it her, or was that youma extremely stupid?  
  
More men/youma/thingies ran up, in rows of three. "Relena's down the hallway." She said immediately, pointing once more. They ALL turned and rushed down there. They didn't even bother draining her, which was what she had once jokingly deemed 'standard youma procedure'.  
  
All right. It seemed Jadeite was brainwashing his youma to follow orders. Good in a way, but it also made them very, very idiotic. She shook her head and continued the way they came from. Or maybe they were just his cannon fodder. They felt...wrong, really, for youmas. They must be the youma-human hybrids Setsuna was telling her about.  
  
But considering she had just met a little over twenty youma, Leila came to the conclusion that, no, she couldn't take them on. But she couldn't very well let them get away.  
  
Well, it looked like she really was going to self-destruct the damn thing.  
  
Leila swore and changed her course for the center of the shuttle.  
  
~  
  
"My Lord." A voice echoed around the room. "We were unable to destroy the shuttle."  
  
"So I had gathered." Jadeite responded dryly, not bothering to turn around. "A rather pathetic job, considering the odds were in your favour by a few hundred or more dolls. I'm not impressed, Tiami."  
  
The woman stiffened, the vision she projected wavering slightly. "However, we managed to board the shuttle. Our men will presently take care of Relena." To her surprise, Jadeite whirled around.  
  
"How did you manage to board the ship?" He asked curiously, seemingly bored. Tiami wasn't fooled.  
  
"We latched onto the passenger wing of the shuttle with our own commanding ship." She responded, albeit cautiously.  
  
"Ah. That would require dropping the cloaking shield, correct?"  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
"I made it very, very clear to you that wasn't to happen, Tiami. I suppose the youma completely infested their dolls also, correct?"  
  
"The field leader was severely damaged in the battle, my lord."  
  
"Ah. And they had triggered reactions from his own transformation."  
  
"The ones close to him,yes. But not all."  
  
Jadeite stepped forward, and Tiami had to refrain herself from stepping back, reminding herself he was only there in image.  
  
"When I came back for you Tiami," Jadeite told her softly. "I assumed it was because you would prove yourself. Tell me what you have done wrong."  
  
She remained silent.  
  
"You brought yourself from out of cloak. That places yourself in danger." Tiami eyed him questioningly. "If you die, this whole task force will go into disarray. Secondly, you were stupid enough to allow the field leader to become harmed in battle, triggering a reaction from the youma around him. Do you understand exactly what that means?" He continued on, not allowing her to speak. "It means you have given away one of our advantages. Mistake number three - you have given sufficient data to imply we are neither Earth nor colony forces, but an outside party. What was the objective of this mission?"  
  
"To - create strife between Earth and - the colonies - by killing Relena Peacecraft..."  
  
"Correct. Revealing ourselves as an outside force will only serve to unite them. Now, back to mistake number two. What else does revealing ourself imply?"  
  
The answer dawned on her... "It implies...we are not of human origin."  
  
"Correct. We may also be compared to youma occurrences in Japan. What else is in Japan, Tiami?"  
  
"The Sailor Senshi." Tiami replied softly.  
  
"Correct also. Explain to me why I should not kill you now." Jadeite said flatly.  
  
Tiami was silent, regarding him. "Because the battle is still in process," She said, resigned. "It would be wiser to kill me when I return."  
  
To her surprise, he nodded approvingly. "Despite some stupid tendencies, you're a smart girl." He approved. "You see the situation at hand and make no unneccessary presumptions. Where are you now?" Jadeite queried, eyeing the well-lit background behind his lieutenent.  
  
"I am currently at the central mainframe of the colony shuttle." She reported. "The human-youma hybrids have been sent to seek out Peacecraft. I've ordered them to search everywhere. When we latched on we burnt through the passenger view deck to make an entrance. When our ship detaches itself the broken seal will cause the shuttle to implode."  
  
Jadetie nodded. "Continue. Your troops seem to be doing fine. Leave this to the task leader and return via your private ship as soon as possible, preferably before the battle ends. I must speak with you at our next convenient opportunity, to clean up this mess you have caused."  
  
"Yes, my -" But Jadeite had already gone, and Tiami swore, turning on her boot heel as she walked off, directing her troops as she headed back to the passenger wing and the command ship - where her own smaller one was located.  
  
But as she walked down one of the smaller hallways, she noted that there didn't seem to be any troops...  
  
"Kali." She called out.  
  
Kali was a pure youma, one which Tiami thought would be wise to bring along, as the hybrids were nothing more than idiotic grunts. If she was going to leave the mission, she ought to entrust it to someone with brains. Also, Kali was strong as a fighter also, and knew how to cow her troops.  
  
The said woman blurred and appeared in front of her, light violet skin glinting in the shuttle lighting. Her shoulder length pale blue hair shimmered unnaturally. Other than that, she could have been perfectly human. "Lady Tiami."  
  
"I've been summoned, so you'll be in command." Tiami told her. "Think you're up to it?"  
  
Kali nodded, before looking around with a frown. "Where are the troops assigned to this wing?" She asked Tiami. "They should be crawling all over the place."  
  
"That's what I was wondering." Tiami said grimly. "Let's check this up before I leave, shall we?"  
  
Kali nodded as they both located the energy signatures of their troops and headed down a side hallway. They walked a while in silence until they saw men in the hallway, trying to shove in an already crowded room. They literally spilled out of the doorway. "And what is going on here?" Kali demanded softly. Nevertheless, her voice carried. The troops stopped, turning to her.  
  
One stepped forward, saluting. "Lady Kali, we are investigating a room that supposedly holds queen Relena in it."  
  
Kali *looked* at Tiami ruefully. "Ah. All of you?"  
  
The man looked around. "All of us."  
  
"What gave you the impression she was in this room?"  
  
"Well," the man said, "One of the passengers told us she went this way. They seem to believe we are the natural crew of this shuttle."  
  
"They do." She deadpanned. "And she told ALL of you that Peacecraft was down this hallway."  
  
"Correct. This seems to be the only room at the end."  
  
"Ah. What does this girl look like?"  
  
"She was short," One man said.  
  
"Had red hair," Another offered. "And green eyes."  
  
Tiami ignored Kali's questioning, a sign above the door catching her eye. "Soldiers."  
  
"Yes ma'am."  
  
"Are you aware this is the men's room?"  
  
They looked at her blankly.  
  
"The men's bathroom. Are you aware this is the men's bathroom?"  
  
The soldiers nodded, trying to look intelligent.  
  
"Explain to me," Tiami asked testily, "Why a female would be in a MEN'S room?"  
  
They were silent.  
  
"You know, the bathroom - for MEN?"  
  
The soldiers stilled. Something finally began to click in their head.  
  
"How long have you been in here?" Tiami asked.  
  
They were all silent once more. And those were just the ones outside.  
  
"Idiots. Complete idiots." Kali murmured to her. Tiami nodded.  
  
"So why did you all shove yourselves down this hallway when you knew other soldiers were checking it out?"  
  
There was an uncomfortable rustling. "Well, we weren't -"  
  
"OUT! OUT ALL OF YOU YOU PIECES OF -" Kali bellowed. They all jumped and ran, allowing the men inside the room to hear her. Kali didn't bothered shouting even more. Her black orbs flashed blood red -  
  
And they all SLAMMED out of the room. Which, Tiami noted, was pretty impressive. Despite the fact the room was crowded and the doorway was only so big, Kali had managed to drag them all out with her telekinetic ability.  
  
Of course, Kali hadn't actually bothered with the door.  
  
If colony L1 ever got the shuttle back, they'd be doing some massive repairs to the men's bathroom wall.  
  
Kali sniffed scornfully at the bloody mass in front of her and turned on her heel, walking off. Tiami followed suit. "I think you've got things handled." Tiami commented. "I don't know much about computers of this time period, but if you head back to the central computer you can see the whole shuttle via cameras. You may find it easier to locate the girl."  
  
"I am honoured by your confidence in me." Kali responded, nodding.  
  
"Not misplaced, I hope." Tiami said. She doubted it. Kali was efficient. Highly efficient. "I'll be leaving then?" Kali nodded, and they split at the next hallway, heading opposite directions.  
  
~  
  
Leila swore, sliding into the seat and typing in various passwords. There were so many! Though she understood why. She was just glad she'd managed to memorize all those instructions the captain gave her. Who the hell would name a password after what looked to be movies?  
  
Indiana Jones, Star Wars...Bambi??? The computer technician had one hell of a social life, obviously. And the next clearance password was... The Miko.  
  
What was that? Obviously the other titles were american or something, but that definitely was the Miko. A play? A novel by a crappy western writer trying to make eastern culture into something dramatic enough for a western movie? If she knew right, most westerners couldn't have a movie without two things - 1) Action and guns and the good guy winning, and 2) Romance. Take that James Bond person, for instance. He got a different girl every single movie!!!! Talk about horny. Not only that, sometimes he managed to sleep with three or more people in a movie!  
  
Leila *then* started wondering what the hell was she thinking, idly debating about western movies when she was trying to self-destruct a shuttle. her hands quickly typed in various clearances - Kami, she didn't honestly think she'd need all twenty passwords that captain gave her, but it seemed to look like it - she'd already used seven.  
  
Unless, her new found memories said, you take a shortcut.  
  
How? She asked.  
  
Easy. You do this and this and this - She let her memories take over once more, bypassing clearances and finally - FINALLY, typing in the codes for self-destruct.  
  
After she'd pressedd the enter button, she'd have to avoid all those soldiers and *somehow* make a run for the pod before the damn thing blew up.  
  
Within fiften minutes. And with the shuttle modified, there was no way there'd be any nearby pods. She couldn't make a run for them. Or maybe she could... If she stretched it. Leila was a realist. She wouldn't be able to stretch it.  
  
She sighed and accessed the security system on another monitor...infra- red scanners? Why would they use those...Oh. Tracking down intruders.That. She brought it up and the screen displayed a map of the shuttle and its floors, tracking down what had to be hundreds of dots moving around, about fifty holed up in one area near to where she'd been before. Suddenly, she noticed they'd started moving out from there, and very quickly.  
  
The place was crawling with those things. Ugh. Wait. If there was a way to track down what was happening IN the shuttle - then, at the piloting station - she'd be able to find out what was happening outside.  
  
Right. Leila might be going down, but she was sure as hell bringing as many of those bastards as she could with her. If she could pilot a gundam, she could sure as hell pilot a shuttle. How hard could it be?  
  
Smiling grimly, she pressed enter. The self-destruct process had begun. She spun from her seat -  
  
And came face to face to a very pretty woman.  
  
More specifically, a pretty woman with blue hair and purple skin.  
  
Oh. Shit. How screwed was she.  
  
"Hi!" She began, amazingly cheerful. "I don't suppose you're after Relena too?"  
  
Before Leila could blink, she started hurting all over.  
  
That might, of course, be because she'd been thrown into a wall.  
  
She blinked once more before sliding *down* the wall. Battle senses kicking in, she rolled forward in mid-air, landing in a crouch on the floor. Considering the woman hadn't moved an inch from her previous spot, Leila found that a bit concerning. To no avail, she felt herself being picked up again into the air.  
  
Oh no. She wasn't letting that happen again.  
  
Without even thinking Leila felt a ball of energy form in her hands, and taking aim, she threw.  
  
It was not a ball of electricity. It was from Leila's reserves of white magic, and completely harmless. Not lethal in any magical way, except maybe for undead (providing computer games had the right idea).  
  
But even a youma would react to something as hard as a baseball breaking their nose.  
  
In Kali's case, the reaction was going beserk.  
  
~  
  
After determining that running fast tended to throw off the telekinetic youma's ability to get a proper hold on her, Leila was now running for her life, and as far away from her would-be-killer as possible.  
  
It was, she reflected, looking back on her actions, a very stupid thing to piss her off.  
  
'Her' being the scary psychotic evil bitch with glowing red eyes that was flying after her with amazing speed, fangs bared. As Leila didn't feel like being bitten - or clawed, or smashed through any MORE computers - she decided that discretion was the better part of valor, and that keeping alive for the moment was work enough.  
  
Needless to say, this indicated that keeping alive at that point in time was very, very, difficult. Leila was already suffering from numerous bruises spread all over her back, and a sprained right wrist. Her shirt was torn and slightly scuffed at the front from numerous scratches and minor electric burns - courtesy of being thrown ONTO a computer. Her opponent being telekinetic meant Leila didn't need to be close to be 'grabbed', or 'punched', so to speak. It also meant she couldn't get anywhere near her opponent without ending up upside down with endless pains. Usually against some wall. Not only did she have to run extra fast to compensate for the youma's speed in flight, she had to somehow get to the crew deck and the piloting station, which would be extremely difficult, considering what was probably two hundred youma between her and her intended target, the crew deck and piloting controls  
  
How much more screwed can a person get?!  
  
"Oh shit!" Leila instantly regretted her rhetorical question as three of those two hundred youma - previously mentioned - just decided to pop up in front of her and say 'hi!' from a small side hallway.  
  
In an impressive feat of courage and speed (aka - desperation), Leila instantly lashed her foot out, moving into a crouch and footsweeping them hard enough to send two of them into the air (courtesy of the electricity surrounding that said foot), rolling forward underneath one and rising smoothly into a fighting pose, from which she grabbed one man as he came down and threw him back at her other - more important - concern with a quick judo move. She then continued running without looking back.  
  
"I just had to ask, didn't I?" She mumbled viciously between breaths, noting with relief that the crew deck wasn't too far off. Of course, before she went in there she'd have to dispatch of a few slight annoyances tailing her -  
  
Which meant she'd better stand and fight. Well. Now was a good a time as any.  
  
Leila turned to face the hallway she'd just run out of, catching her breath and preparing for a) a bunch of pissed off youmas to burst out, b) being moved/thrown about by no visible means, or c) some new type of youma attack.  
  
Unfortunately, what she hadn't expected was d) gunfire, as she threw herself out of the way with senshi reflexes upon hearing the explosive sound. "Jupiter Crystal power - make up!" She yelled out, coming to her feet and moving into a defensive position.  
  
Nothing happened. "Nande kuso?!" She muttered, waiting to the side for the youma to appear. It seemed the gunfire wasn't stopping anytime soon. If she couldn't transform, she was screwed! The senshi uniform, while skimpy, did provide a lot of protection where it did cover - and it was bulletproof. "Jupiter Crystal power, make up." She murmured again, voice soft. It was then the first soldier burst out of the hall, and Leila was glad it was only narrow enough for one person to fit through at a time, kicking the gun out of it's hands, jump-kicking him in the head as her hand automatically reached behind her without her even realising.  
  
Her hand whipped out with a fire patterned fan - similar to the one on her gundam. Instead of lunging forward, like she would have, she actually *danced* back, left hand swinging diagonally up and across her torso, wrist flicking out the fan gracefully. As the fan flicked out, so did a wave of fire, incinerating the youma easily.  
  
"Courtesy of Mars." She said in satisfaction, whipping the fan sideways into the second youma, this time actually *cutting* through his torso. The cut began to sizzle afterward, like Deathscythe had. Leila focused on the fan, and flapped it once. The cut burst into flames. It was quite impressive, actually.  
  
The third soldier wouldn't be as stupid. Leila flipped back twice, a fan appearing in her other hand, this time - pink? She didn't have time to wonder over it, the man throwing himself out of the hallway with his machine gun firing rapidly, the bullets tracking toward her in a wide arc. She threw the fan at him, and threw herself back instintively, not quite knowing why -  
  
- But understanding a moment later as an explosion of electricity followed. Granted, she was immune to *electricity*, but the shockwave that followed would have really hurt if she'd been closer. Pink sparkles swirled around her right hand as the fan returned to it's owner. Flipping back onto her feet, she raced into the crew deck - how the hell had the youma gotten the power back on?! And waited for the to close behind her, a ball of electricity gathered around one clenched fist. She then threw it at the control panel. It wouldn't be opening for a while, that was for sure, she congratulated herself, looking at the melting area of metal and plastic that was once a piece of complex technology.  
  
She really didn't want to face that woman just yet. Leila trotted toward the piloting console.  
  
~  
  
"Winner!" Heero called over the speaker. "Any info on the shuttle?"  
  
"No." Quatre said, voice tense. As soon as that...thing had settled over the shuttle, it had steered it away into masses of enemy mobile dolls. No matter how hard they tried, they couldn't get close to it.  
  
"Dammit!" Duo snarled. "What the hell are we supposed to do if we can't get to the shuttle?!"  
  
"We can't keep blasting our way through." Trowa said calmly, but with faint undertones of worry. "There are too many. And I don't know how much my artillery can hold out."  
  
They watched helplessly, regrouping. "Any ideas, Noin?" Milliardo asked.  
  
"Yes." Madam P cut in. "Move as far away from the shuttle as you can."  
  
"What?!"  
  
"The shuttle's their primary concern, you're their secondary. Move away, let them think they've won and figure out a plan while you're not being worn down by mobile dolls." She said, indifferent to their disbelief. "We've recieved a message from escaped crew members asking us to do the same."  
  
"Escaped?" Quatre asked. "I didn't see any escaping."  
  
"The shuttle emptied it's waste materials into space a few minutes ago." Trowa pointed out. "The escape pods could have been hidden among the debris..."  
  
"And here I thought it was a diversion tactic to help us." Duo muttered.  
  
"So now what?" Trowa asked Heero, morosely. Heero knew why.  
  
They'd lost. And they didn't like it one little bit.  
  
"Follow orders." He said softly, eyes on the shuttle.  
  
"P!" Milliardo said. "You know she could still be in there! We can't just pull back and -"  
  
"Pull back." P ordered, voice cold.  
  
They did so, Heero leading them away. He didn't like running. None of them did. He sighed silently, glancing back at the shuttle -  
  
He blinked.  
  
He blinked again, opening his mouth -  
  
~  
  
As Leila gently pressed the joystick, smiling as the shuttle used its, though pretty crappy, adequate firepower, destroying one youma doll.  
  
~  
  
"What the hell are they doing?!" He yelled in shock.  
  
~  
  
Hopefully, she thought, That'll get their attention.  
  
It certainly did, mobile dolls both normal and youma infused turning toward her slowly. Normally, that would have made her nervous. Of course, normally Leila wasn't a suicidal idiot. She smiled grimly. "That's right, you bastards. Keeping looking. Come on over for a better view." Leila then added to her 'acts of stupidity' list by turning the shuttle around and plunging into the hordes of enemy fighters, firing blindly. She'd used the majority of her fire power in that one big blast, though. The blasts she was sending were nothing more than a light show.  
  
But that didn't matter. Leila grinned triumphantly as, looking down at her sensors, at least fifty mobile dolls were close enough for the self- destruct to take them out. The majority, she noted looking through the view screen, being youma dolls.  
  
She briefly wondered why she wasn't afraid of dying. It must have been because this was probably her fifth time. Also, when the ship blew up she'd die instantly, so there definitely wouldn't be any pain.  
  
"You little bitch." A voice hissed behind her. Oh shit. She hadn't even heard the door open.  
  
Leila swung around, hand swinging in an open slap. It never made it. She tried to gasp, and found herself cut off, struggling to breathe. Her eyes widened at the woman before her. The youma smiled back, fangs showing.  
  
Uh oh. This is actually hurting...  
  
In fact, it was hurting a lot. It looked like a painful death after all. Leila's mind totally panicked, knee jerking up. The woman grunted, and her grip only tightened. Struggling was very, very hard, and her limbs couldn't gather the energy to move...  
  
"My name is Kali." The woman murmured, leaning closer.  
  
Pain lanced through her in a jerk as Kali lifted her off the floor. By her neck. Not, of course, that she wasn't hurting before. It just suddenly became a lot more pronounced.  
  
"And you are dead."  
  
Her eyes widened as Kali lifted a claw, slashing down her shoulder. Reacting instinctively a hand lashed out with the last of her strength, this time a plain white fan slashing up, cutting into Kali's face in a shallow cut. It was a weak cut, with barely any strength, but the fan was sharp.  
  
With a surprised gasp Kali let go, Leila throwing herself back and inhaling as hard as she could, before dropping to the ground, heel aimed to the lower part of Kali's knee. Somewhere in the back of her mind, she wondered how much more time was left. Her lips turned into a grim smile as a crack was heard, Kali dropping on one knee. She closed her eyes briefly, reaching out with her mind.  
  
"Sparkling wide -"  
  
Suddenly a jolt ripped thorugh her, cutting her off. Huh? Not another psychic attack... But, strangely enough, it wasn't hurting, exactly. Her body was just throbbing, and Leila felt her vision wavering.  
  
Her hesitancy didn't go unpunished, Kali using the advantage to throw herself forward, claws ripping into her stomach. She screamed out, even as her world turned black -  
  
~  
  
They watched in silence as the ship self-destructed.  
  
"Someone had to be onboard for it to distruct." Trowa said.  
  
"Couldn't they have gotten off?" Quatre asked immediately.  
  
"I don't know." Milliardo said thoughtfully. "That, *thing* latched onto the ship. It must have been boarded..."  
  
There was a short silence. Heero heard a sudden shifting over the speaker, and could see Wufei's intake of breath.  
  
"The self-destruct took out fifty of those...things, and a few normal dolls as well." He said matter-of-factly, hoping to snap them out of it. "If we take them out now, they won't be back to bug us later on."  
  
"Negative." P interrupted. "Even if fifty of the altered ones are down, at least half of their forces are left, considering your previous damage. You'd still lose. Get the hell out of there."  
  
"Sorry, P." Milliardo said dryly. "Looks like it's out of our hands."  
  
Heero grunted, regarding the hundreds of dolls swarming towards them...once again, that was. "Back to back," He ordered quickly. "We'll take it from there." The other's images nodded, flicking off screen. They knew how hectic a battle could get.  
  
They faced outward, waiting for the battle to begin, each preparing themselves for the inevitable.  
  
~  
  
"Leila?! Thank God!"  
  
Huh? Leila found herself with a strange sense of deja vu. Hadn't this happened before?  
  
"Are you - " A bright light flicked on in front of her. She was sure of it; the back of her eyelids had flashed red. "Oh my God! Leila, are you awake?!"  
  
"Mmph?" She mumbled, tearing her eyes open yet again. Definitely deja vu. Now the last time she'd done that she'd died... come to think of it, why wasn't she dead now?  
  
She looked down at her blood covered blouse, then up at Noin. "I'm alive?" She asked wonderingly.  
  
"Yeah. P did give you that warp stone thingy to you didn't she?" Noin asked anxiously.  
  
Warp stone thingy? Leila involuntarily glanced down at her wrist, and the gem pulsing gently on it. Setsuna said it was a mixture of her and Luna's powers. That meant teleporting and...  
  
"Shit." She stated, shocked. "She stuck a whole gundam into Luna Space? That's pretty impressive."  
  
"I'll assume you're not insane." Noin said flatly. "Just delirious from blood loss."  
  
"It's not that bad." Leila said dryly, glancing down at the cut on her shoulder - nothing to the Doom and Gloom girls. "I've had worse, trust me. What's going on? Shouldn't you be with the others?"  
  
"P's with them." Nion said. "You're my charge, remember. It's good you have that cloaking thing on. I didn't even know P developed a cloak, actually. Come to think of it, how the hell's your gundam here when it was it the hangar half an hour ago? How'd you self-destruct the ship? Milliardo's so worried, he's feeling guilty that you - "  
  
"Hey, aren't I supposed to be the hysterical oner here?" Leila asked, a little bemused. Noin shut up immediately.  
  
"Sorry." She said sheepishly, before composing herself. "I needed that. You're a few kilometres away from the major battleground. Your stunt killed at least - let me see - sixty-three of those bastards, mostly the youmas."  
  
"Right." Leila looked down from the communication screen above the main view screen, looking out -  
  
"Well." She said simply, seeing the gundams surrounded on all sides, quickly becoming separated from one another. "Looks like they'll need me after all. Any suggestions?"  
  
"They're good. Really good. But their numbers are the real problem. We could take any of them easy, even the youma dolls. But they're basically crowding around and butchering us." Noin said. "I think we should begin with the explosives before anything else."  
  
Despite being bruised, battered, slashed, in a lot of pain and recovering from a near death experience, Leila found herself grinning. That sounded like a very good idea. "We should go for the youma, ne?" She asked, remembering some of the naive mistakes youma had made before, a plan forming in her head. "Let's hope they're as stupid as those other grunts..."  
  
She smiled, starting up her gundam and flicking off the cloak, setting off for the battle.  
  
~  
  
Quatre threw one of his sickles, dodging the blow of another mobile doll, turning and dispatching it efficiently, mind focused. No matter what, he couldn't allow these things to live and harm the colonies. Or Earth. He frowned again. He hoped miss Relena was alright, but she would have been in one of the first escape pods. She'd probably be fine.  
  
They, on the other hand, he admitted to himself, were not. And probably would not be.  
  
The task force was primarily an in investigation unit. Approximately thwenty-five fighters, also with ship defenses. And against enemies like these, not very effective. Another gundam would have been more helpful. And they'd make a quick retreat pretty soon. Unfortunately, they themselves didn't have that option.  
  
It was then he detected something else on his sensors. Not quite a doll. It flashed differently from the rest of their enemies, whether normal or - demon - based. Come to think of it, he would've thought it was a gundam. He braced himself, looking to his left and expecting some all powerful new enemy to handle.  
  
What he did see made him gape, relieved for the temporary break he had. A mobile doll would've easily killed him. He blinked once, very hard, before closing his mouth, and switching on the speaker.  
  
"Uh guys? There's something odd to my left," He said, rattling off the coordinates.  
  
"We're a bit busy, Winner." Wufei grunted back.  
  
"I thought you might want to know though."  
  
"Yeah, yeah - " Duo paused. "What the -" Quatre winced - " Is that?"  
  
"It appears to be a humungous version of a porcelain doll, actually. I'd say victorian style, judging by the dress." Quatre said faintly.  
  
The speaker was completely silent.  
  
"What?!" He asked defensively. Then - "NO! It's not like that! I have twenty-nine sisters! Do you know how many of those I had to buy for all their birthdays?!"  
  
"Right Quatre. We believe you."  
  
"Maxwell, leave him alone. Just because you're feeling threatened -"  
  
"Excuse me Wu-man?"  
  
"Don't call me -"  
  
"The doll's moving." Quatre reported.  
  
"Wait!" Milliardo said, not stopping at all in his destructive activities. "Does it have a blue, bell skirt type dress?"  
  
"Yes. A slight variation -"  
  
"And a cute looking teddy bear?"  
  
"Huh? Cute?"  
  
"Actually, yes." Quatre reported, looking closer. "She's hugging it to her chest."  
  
"Obviously some idiot's idea of a fun thing to show off at a party." Heero said sharply. "It has no idea what it's getting into. We better protect it."  
  
"About that..." Quatre said, absently destroying another doll as he observed half the attacking forces break off and go after it. "Most of the demon ones are heading it's way. I don't think we can get there in time."  
  
~  
  
Leila smiled to herself, slightly nervous. Most of the youma were heading her way, attracted by the magic aura she'd exuded. That was good. The others would have an easier time with just half the forces - and the regular type. They'd finish them off in no time, and then head over to give her a hand. Hopefully.  
  
"Leila?" Noin said. "I know you probably don't like this idea, but if you're going to blow them up, you have to let off a few missiles and get out of the area. You'll have to use your empathy if things get hot."  
  
Leila didn't really like that idea. "Right." She said reluctantly. But she had a duty, and it meant doing what she had to.  
  
It seemed she didn't have to do much. Tensing up as the youma stopped, regarding the cute little girl before it curiously, obviously amused.  
  
"WHAT THE HELL?!" She yelled furiously. "It's laughing at me! Noin, it's laughing!"  
  
"Well, it's a big youma. You look like a little girl compared to it. You ARE a little girl." Noin pointed out.  
  
"That's not the point dammit!"  
  
~  
  
Quatre looked off to the side, mouth hanging open slightly, face blank and eyes tiny dots in his head. He was seriously starting to concern Trowa. "Quatre?" He asked once more, swinging his gundam to head over to his friend. And stopped short. At the back of his mind, he noted there didn't seem to be as many mobile dolls.  
  
What looked to be a cute little girl was looking up cutely at the monster, hugging her cuddly looking teddy bear close to her in what was obviously a scared manner. Trowa found himself feeling protective, despite knowing full well it was a big metal robot. He blinked, as a monster flew out from the group surrounding her, patting her on the head. He couldn't help it - he gaped too.  
  
"Both of you now?!" Duo yelled, before going silent, obviously observing the same thing. "Now that is just weird."  
  
The girl was now offering the youma her teddy bear, which was held with both of her gloved hands, face tilted up from underneath her wide-rimmed shallow hat, green eyes glowing slightly. Yep. Definitely weird. The thing regarded the bear intently, having never seen one in it's life. It tentatively lifted the bear out of the girl's hands, turning it curiously within it's own claws. The other, well, things, moved back from the girl, regarding the bear and her in turns. The girl's right hand went to her mouth in a silent giggle before turning and gliding away, towards them, at a leisurely pace.  
  
"Now that's some serious bribery." Duo commented. Once she was a considerable distance away, the girl paused, flying with amazing speed and rushing past them. Heero ordered them to follow her, before she stopped and gave them a cheerful wave, before turning and pointing. They turned around once more -  
  
To see the youma holding the bear - and those around it - disentegrating in a spectacular explosion.  
  
They were silent a moment.  
  
"Oh my God! Heero, did you just see that?!"  
  
"..."  
  
"I think," Trowa ventured, "The teddy bear was some form of explosive."  
  
"Don't even go there!"  
  
"Right." Wufei said simply. "Right. Stupid little onna shows out of nowhere, hands over explosive teddy bear and runs."  
  
"I should've known." Milliardo said, amused. They ignored him.  
  
"What do we do now?" Duo asked.  
  
"My scanners report at least fifteen were destroyed in the explosion." Milliardo reported. "That doesn't leave much left."  
  
"About fifty, actually. But they're all 'altered' dolls." P said. "It looks like you got rid of the regular ones."  
  
"Can we take on fifty more?" Trowa asked. "I'm almost out of ammo."  
  
"I think so." P said. "Milliardo didn't mention how many were injured. Not one of them is undamaged. And now my pilot's decided to show up, I think you can split them up seven each-ish. They're on one side, you're on another. Heero?"  
  
"Trowa, Quatre, get behind us and use your long range weaponry." Heero ordered. "Try to take them out before they reach us. Everyone else form a semi-circle around them, a little below so they can aim over us. Duo, Milliardo, take the sides. Wufei, guard the front with me."  
  
"Wait a minute." Trowa objected. "What did you say about the seventh pilot P?"  
  
"I said Pilot 07's arrived and alive." P said, but they could hear relief in her voice. "Sh - He's the one in my customized gundam. Like it?"  
  
Pause. "Oh - That little girl?" Duo asked, incredulously, even as he took his place beside Trowa. "You're kidding me."  
  
"Excuse me?"  
  
"What kind of guy would be gay enough to pilot a china doll?! Seriously -"  
  
"I designed that china doll."  
  
"He'd have to have some wierd sexual pref - Oh, I mean, it's a very cute little doll, and he shouldn't be piloting it because something pretty like that could get damaged in battle."  
  
"A shame. I designed it for battle."  
  
"Well, he obviously -"  
  
"Just shut up Maxwell." Wufei ordered. "Before you put your foot in it. Again. We have dolls to kill."  
  
Duo winced at his choice of wording. "Right. Kill dolls."  
  
"It's not a doll, Maxwell." P said. "It's a gundam."  
  
Wufei snorted. "Gundam my ass!" He said, sounding offended. Most of them felt offended. "That's no -"  
  
"Oh shut up, Chang." P snarled. She didn't seem to be in a good mood. "Just kill them and get the hell out of there." She sounded worried.  
  
~  
  
Leila blinked then, ignoring the throbbing in her shoulder and stomach. She didn't look down. She didn't particularly want to see the mess it made. But one thing was for sure, it probably looked ugly. And she wasn't sure she could fight for much longer. They weren't critical, but...  
  
She sighed. Fifty three of those jackasses left. That was what, seven each? Right. She'd do her quota and they could handle the leftovers. Bringing her gundam behind and above Heavyarms and Sandrock, she proceeded to take her broad-rimmed hat off and throw it, the energy disk destroying two in a straight line before it returned to her. She took out a staff, firing an energy blast as she cought the hat in her other hand, throwing it again. Four. Three to go. Leila sighed. She was tired, in pain, and didn't want to waste time. She fired another blast, this time holding it and swinging the beam, eliminating another five. There. More than her quota, she thought vaguely to herself, somewhat giddily.  
  
"Leila, head back to base." Noin said, voice alarmed. "I'm inputting the coordinates, just press enter. Okay?"  
  
"Mmph." She mumbled, pressing the button, before leaning back and reaching out for her healing magic, bringing it down on her wounds gently. Considering it was her first time,she couldn't expect to heal it fully, but shcould remove most of the damage. She looked down, wincing slightly but watching in fascination as the worst fo her wounds closed up, the gashes becoming more shallow. It would have to do for now. She was too tired to finish the job.  
  
She sighed and leaned back, heading back for base. The boys could handle the rest.  
  
~  
  
Thank you VERY VERY much for everyone who waited, and I'm sorry it took so long. The delay came from a combination of - power shortages, faulty internet connections, school starting again, and a writer's block plus a chapter that just wouldn't end... So thank you everyone who waited, and I hope I didn't disappoint you!  
  
LadyOracle  
  
P.S MUST REVIEW!!!!! 


	10. Chapter 9

Hi everyone!

Nice to know you've all been checking up on me! Wow... I mean, practically six months ago, I was just another fanfic reader, marvelling at the authors and their stories. And now... Those same authors are reviewing me! It feels wierd, that's for sure.

By the way, something's wrong with chapter seven. Nothing much, but whenever I replace it, for some reason it ends up the same... You know that part near the end where Leila's reflecting on the difference between trees and reality? Well, that was actually supposed to be 'dreams and reality'. I know full well that you probably worked that out for yourselves, but I'm sort of kicking myself. Why on Earth did I type in trees?

Oh well. By the way, I'm very sorry to say that with school these chapters will be coming in slower. I'm guessing maybe once a month or every two months. But fear not, I AM NOT GIVING UP ON THIS FIC!!! (So you don't need to worry, people!). 

Actually, one of the reasons why it was recommended I put this on fanfiction.net was so I COULDN'T chicken out of it halfway through (at least, not without feeling guilty and having my friends give me those 'I'm so disappointed but I'll support your decision' looks. They make me feel really bad....). You see, this is actually my first proper fic, I had lots of ideas, which I mentioned to my friends, but when they (You all better be reading this fic, btw. You know who you are!) Suggested I make a proper fic, I tended to go all nervous. But now, well, I couldn't give it up. Reason no.1 - It's fun writing it. Reason no.2 - The reviews make me smile. A lot. Reason no.3 - supportive friends who are skilled with the guilt-trip weapon.

Okay. Now for the excuses.

Everything was going fine until my other computer went DEAD.

And then this computer couldn't do word pad. 

And then my file got deleted (don't ask) and then I had to start all over.

So in case you were wondering why this took so long...

   So, anyway, I just wanted to let everyone know that, while I AM working on this fic, I'm a very busy little girl at the moment, what with school, sports, school, mainly school, and what little social life I have interfering at the moment. So, while I will update, it'll only be once a month or every two months or so. It sucks, but I thought I'd just warn you. It's good to know people are still reading, and I'm pretty glad you've been waiting for this chapter. Of course, the holidays are coming, so my writing _should _be picking up... But isn't. Stupid half-yearly's...stupid yearly's. Stupid school...

Hey, I've just noticed that I haven't gotten a flame yet! That's so cool!

And once more, I'd like to thank everyone for so patiently waiting, and sending me such nice encouraging reviews! You'd be amazed what it does to my ego ^^

By the way, I'm really sorry this took so long...let's just say things have been extra-busy. But I'm just warning you that my updates will be somewhat erratic. 

   Again, I'm really, really REALLy sorry.

Um... Now. What should I rant about?

Oh! Did you like my gundam??? Granted, I didn't describe it too well, but if it's not your favourite...well, shame on you! And even if you don't like it, you must (at least) admit that it's the cutest! And cuteness beats destructive abilities any day!

Oh, btw: 

~ is Scene change. Could be change of scene OR flashback. Sorry if it's confusing, but you can usually figure out which one's which. ^^

Disclaimer - All characters that do not belong to me - well, they don't belong to me. This includes those from Sailor Moon, Gundam Wing, and whatever else.

Anyway, on with the story!

CHAPTER 9

   "My apologies, Madam P," Quatre said, "It's just that your gundam is - quite unique...We weren't really expecting something so..."

   "Girly?" Wufei interjected. "It was a doll! A porcelain doll! What do you expect from us?"

   "I thought it was sorta cute, actually." Duo mused out loud.

   Silence.

   "What? I did!" He said defensively. 

   "And I have to admit, the idea of stuffed toy explosives was quite intriguing." Trowa added contemplatively. "What was that energy disk she threw at the dolls?"

   "Her hat."

   He blinked. "...I see. Her staff had a unique design also."

   "It uses an electro-magnetic pulse to create a form of electricity that can be used in battle."

   "I think," Quatre said nervously, "Trowa was referring to the fact it um..."

   P sighed. "Was a white rod wrapped in various stems with flowers sprouting randomly, tipped with what looked to be a gold outlined rose pink love heart with wings on either side?"

   Noin threw up her hands. "Heero, just finish the brief." She said, exasperated.

   Heero barely resisted a tiny smirk threatening to steal over his face. True, he had been just as affronted by the gundam as the others, but watching their reactions now was...amusing.

   Quatre sighed as Heero outlined the ambush. They were currently in a debriefing about the mission. It seemed his colleagues were just as determined to find out about the newest gundam as Madam P was to not tell.

   He himself was just as interested as the others, though for different reasons. If what P had stated was correct that had been the pilot's first real mission. Not only had he...had the pilot done well, but the gundam appearing out of nowhere made him wonder about it's true capabilities.

   That, and Duo's words.

   No boy w_ould willingly pilot a gundam with such a...feminine design. A girl on the other hand..._

   Reflecting, he didn't see why not. True, it wasn't likely for such a thing, but it wouldn't be the first time. After all, wasn't Meiran - Wufei's late wife - the first pilot of Altron? Wasn't that why Wufei had affectionately termed it 'Nataku' after her?

   And it wasn't just that. What about Leila? When they were in Tokyo, Duo had told him she lived alone. She confirmed that herself when he asked her. Suddenly she was adopted, moved to colony L1, given free run of the base and assigned bodyguards.

   All coinciding with the new threat.

   And then the gundam. He was sure, when P was talking during the battle, that she almost said 'she' instead of 'he' once, when referring to the pilot. And she always avoided the subject whenever he could. And frankly, he couldn't really picture the woman training a boy. For some reason, he just couldn't.

   Plus, the red hair and green eyes on the gundam were a bit of a giveaway.

   Quatre always considered himself a fairly smart person. He was definitely smart enough not to mention his suspicions to his friends. It wasn't that they weren't smart enough to work it out, but they'd grown used to dealing with such coincidences in their line of work. Like it was always coincidence that Relena managed to somehow waylay Heero before he went on a mission - Fate's way, as Duo put it, of punishing their non-talkative friend for no particular reason.

   In fact, his suspicions _could _be justified, or they could be a whole lot of coincidences, but if the others knew...

   An image suddenly rose in his mind, Leila walking down a long, dark hallway as Trowa silently stalked her, Heero and Wufei hiding in two wings, respective gun and sword held ready, waiting  for her to pass by...And Duo, grinning manically after having rigged the entire hallway with explosives, patiently wating outside with the control in hand, finger resting on the tiny red button...

   No. Better not to tell them.

   "Madam P, what about miss Relena?"

~

   Why did she have the most irritating feeling this had happened before?

   _Lets see, _she mused to herself. _Pain and unconsciousness. Yep. I've been here. _

   With that, Leila sighed and opened her eyes, glancing around the empty hospital room before dragging herself into a sitting position. What had happened this time? Another youma? Chaos came back for more? A Minako kitchen invasion? She was getting very tired of being in pain and falling unconscious. _Kami, _she thought to herself. _I faint like a girly-girl._

   Not that she had anything against girly-girls. Ami was a girly-girl.

   _Excuse me?_

Leila winced.

   _For your information I'm a lot smarter than those - those bimbo type females! _Ami snapped at the back of her head. _Why didn't you say Minako?_

_   Because I'm not a weakling. _Minako said cheerfully. Ami turned and fixed her with a Look. It wasn't an angry or upset or even pissed off look. By all means, it shouldn't have been disturbing at all.

   It did, however, bear a faint resemblance to Setsuna's Looks.

   _Eh, heh heh heh... Not that _you're _one, Ami-chan..._Minako added, backing off. Rei walked on, cracking her knuckles.

   _Tell me when I can sic her, s_he said, smiling fondly at her usually timid friend. Ami smiled back and ushered her past.

   Minako shrieked and ran.

   "Right." Leila announced to no one in particular. "I don't care. You don't exist." 

   She'd have to figure out how to get rid of them. They were becoming bad for her health. Mental health, that was.

   Leila sighed once more, blinking tired eyes and glancing around the room, eyes blurring as her hit hit the pillow...

~

_   "Hello."_

_   Aha! The stream in the forest again. Which meant she was dreaming. "I know you!" Leila announced with a triumphant smile, not even bothering to turn around. "You're the guy from my last dream!"_

_   "That's nice," he commented with a laugh. "I don't suppose you remember my actual name."_

_   Leila felt a sense of shame and sheepishness, which she pushed away. It wasn't like she actually got his name in the first place, so there was no need to feel guilty. Right? "Hmph. Not my fault is it? You never gave it to me."_

_   "And I never got to see your pretty face did I? So it seems we're even."_

_   Gods help her. Whatever else he was, he was a flirt. Once upon a time she wouldn't have had a problem with flirts - she used to be one. But it had been two years since then, and she'd grown entitled to look down on such things. Or so she told herself, that was. To her mortification, she found herself blushing - in a pleased sort of way._

_   What the hell? Leila didn't think she was the type who fell for a mysterious voice, but this - !_

That's it_. She thought grimly. One more giddy lovesick romantic thought and you'll be marching yourself straight to Milliardo for that beating - Oh no missy, don't you DARE turn around -___

_   She turned around. Being the stupid idiot she was, she turned around. _I will never forgive you for this, she vowed to her raging hormones. Never. __

_   Of course, all her thoughts of self-reproach withered away when she saw -_

_   "So what's your name?" She asked - blurted, the still rational part of her brain told her in disgust, even as she eyed the broad shouldered man._

_   Correction; broad compared to her. In a way he was slender as well. And well muscled all around. And tall. And handsome. And -_

   Yeah yeah, he's a looker._ The rational part of her thought, not quite subdued. What about it? There's something seriously wrong with you, Leila. _

_   Leila ignored all voices, instead examining the man before her. PROPERLY._

_   The man leaning casually against a nearby trree, grinning impudently at her, was indeed a looker. Okay, Leila admitted to herself. He wasn't just a looker - he was downright hot. So what? Duo was too. And so were the rest of his friends, come to think of it. And Milliardo. And Mamoru. And -_

Of course_, Minako decided to point out. None of them are anything AS hot as this guy...___

Shut up! _She yelled mentally, imagining Ami's world encyclopedia and willing it to fall on Minako, who let out one last shriek before she was muffled satisfactorily.  _

_   "No flirting." She told him dryly. "I'm on the rebound." Of course, she couldn't help but notice his strong frame and broad build, and well-defined muscles. The sunlight streamed through the trees, defining THOSE aspects quite clearly. The more interesting features (or at least to her), were his shoulder length black hair, neatly trimmed and gently brushing his collar bone, and his eyes, which glowed a strange, but beautiful golden colour._

_   To her imminent annoyance, (and pleasure), he laughed. "It's nice to know you're free." He replied jauntily. "So who was the lucky guy stupid enough to give you up, fire-eyes?"_

_   She opened her mouth, and then closed it. "Fire-eyes?"_

_   He nodded, somewhat absently, catching her eyes with his own. "Fire eyes," He said dreamily, even as he looked at her intensely. "Granted, they're emerald fires," he murmured, "But they reflect your spirit."_

_   That was it. Leila was getting seriously freaked out here. For one, she was acting like she was, well, attracted to him. _

_   Okay. So she was. That wasn't the point! The point was, that she didn't want to be attracted to him._

Leila._ Ami said, exasperated._

 Leave her alone, _Rei said, defending her. She has every right to feel that way. I wouldn't like it either!_

   But you're Rei. _Ami responded. You hate not having control._

   And Leila's any different? _Rei demanded._

_   "So." Leila blinked, and suddenly the man was in front of her, and all too close for her comfort. "Any idea how you got here? You seem to fade in and out."_

_   "Well, if you consider the fact this is just a seriously wierd dream," Leila replied, stepping back and tripping slightly. Automatically his hand shot out, steadying her. She gasped, jerking from the feelings the touch gave her, before everything blurred -_

~ 

_   "Excuse me?"_

_   The woman said hotly._

_   Rei, back off. Makoto sent urgently. He isn't worth it._

_   "...Yes, quite pathetic." Jadeite said, enjoying himself immensely. "However, we are not here to judge the competency of others. Truly my lady, are you so certain you wish to ride ahead on the hunt?"_

_   It had been three months since the ball, and the beginning of the stay of Earth's younger court. Makoto had left a week afterwards - the Gaian preistesses had wanted their most powerful charge to complete her training. Rei had left with her - As a sorceress of Mars she was interested in the initiation ceremonies. In fact, for one reason or another, Queen Serenity managed to have the entire inner court sent away until the sensation from the Terran Court had died down..._

_   And it was just as well, Mako noted as she saw her best friend tense involuntarily. It was a slight movement, almost unnoticeable except to those who truly knew her. It seemed Serenity had been cautious about Endymion's discreet approaches to her eldest daughter. 'Usagi' had left with Minako and Ami on a tour of the Outer System - to 'improve her cultural education', Ami obviously being the tutor and chaperone, and Minako her companion sister. _

_   The moment they'd managed to get back together, they'd all discussed the Queen's interesting reluctance to have the courts meet._

_   It seemed she was aware of divine meddling too. And she didn't like it one little bit._

_   Which was why Makoto was glad of the veil and cloak she wore. The veil was an ornamental but useful half-veil, a hairpiece that held her hair back and covered her eyes. While she was not a true initiate (being a princess meant changing a few rules), the veil - an almost exact copy of the one she wore for the ball - indicated she was a priestess of Gaia. _

_   The half-cloak indicated her status as a Healer. It reached half-way down her back, with a hood. Generally they could be any colour, but were always marked out by the silver patterning on the rim. Right now she was wearing a blue one to match her veil. They'd been given to her to indicate she had finally completed her training._

_   As Minako had said, that was a good thing. While the Terran court knew the identities of the inners, none of them had actually seen Makoto's face. And with the strange things going on, Minako needed someone she could trust to keep an eye on Endymion and the generals. Someone they couldn't recognise if they saw her face to face._

_   "Personally, I do not truly see why not," she said gently, before Rei could blow up. The mysterious air around her tended to gather attention. She found people paid more attention to her - now she held a more respected position and title. Being a princess was something one was born to. A priestess was something one earned._

_   "Well, my lady," Jadeite said graciously to her, albeit slightly cautious. The Terran court had also grown less suspicious of her. Apparently being a priestess allowed one to act more mysterious and knowledgeable than most. It was a comforting thought, knowing one was superior, Makoto thought wryly to herself. "It would be safer to ride with the other ladies - at the center of the party. To ride ahead would compromise your safety."_

_   "And our consciences." Zoisite slid in smoothly. "Would you not ride with the rest, if only to ease our hearts?"_

_   Makoto smiled. He had a silver tongue, truly. But, as her friends knew, Makoto was a very straightforward person. She didn't get swayed easily. Not when she didn't want to. And she fully intended on riding ahead with her friend. If that presence the queen had sensed was still lurking about, who better to deal with it than a white witch who was completely at home within any forest? And of course, a priestess with Rei's abilities?_

_   "Your concern is flattering, my lords." She said, inclining her head and offering a slight smile. "But though you may be skilled hunters, Lady Mars does have greater knowledge of this forest than you. Enough to stay out of trouble and skilled enough with her horse to keep it under control."_

_   "And besides," She added quickly, even as they opened their mouths, "Lady Mars and myself have hunted before, and though our prowess may not be as great as yours, it should be sufficient. Obvious both the lady and her horse are restless - the hunt will be good for them. And I myself will accompany her. My knowledge of healing would be useful anyway, in case one of the party are injured in the hunt."_

_   "Perhaps," Jadeite conceded, smile fading. He was losing. "But surely the Lady Mars-"_

_   "Is sufficiently skilled enough with her weapons to protect me should the need arise." Makoto finished off smoothly. What a laugh that was! Any Lunarian could tell him she was one of the best fighters of the solar system - weapon or no weapon! She certainly didn't need Rei to *protect* her!  And besides, she wasn't called 'The Huntress' for nothing..."After all, it is much more efficient than directing your attention away from the hunt, though I doubt we would come to harm anyway. After all, your skills-" Men, especially all noblemen, there being over twenty in the hunting party, welcomed ego boosting. "Being quite admired throughout the region, should keep us from harm in the first place." The Terran Court's skill and recklessness of  hunting (suicidal idiocy, she called it), had even reached the Moon. They were good. Just not good enough._

_   Hmph! If everything went according to plan, it would be Rei with the first kill, certainly no large headed general! Makoto knew full well that Rei's archery skills were at least thrice that of any man in the party. They'd all be in for quite a surprise._

~

   The dark peacefulness of  night called her, pulled her, clawed her with the desperation of a starving man, trying to pull her away from the gentle hold of light's sadness. She felt like laughing and crying - both were ways of peacefulness and beauty, both hid sorrows she could not fathom.

The dark caressed her.

   _A shift. Arms encircled her, whirling her through the ballroom to the music, their dancing exquisite and delicate. Shift. A night of stars above her as she leaned comfortably into an embrace...A cheek placed beside hers, evoking contentment and attraction at the same time..._

   The light cradled her.

   _A flash. "Who are you?" A girl's voice asked innocently. "How'd you find my garden?"... A small hand slipping into her own, a small, warming smile she could not see, but feel.Another flash. Running this time, footsteps matching her own stride for stride, determined to reach their destination before - what?_

The smell of flowers lingered in the air...

   _"Not as beautiful or magnificent as yourself," He whispered, pressing the roses into her hand, his own touching her cheek tentatively. The fragrance of the alluring perfume entranced her..._

_   Consisting of summer flowers and dry herbs as a girl helped her sit up. "Drink this. You'll be fine." The girl's voice, older this time, had a soothing quality, comforting her._

Steel clashed...

   _As she watched him in his deadly duel, even as he and his companion's skills dazzled the silver court, his perfectly toned physique drawing her eyes to him, and him only..._

_   As she laughed, dancing away. "You've mastered every weapon possible for you _except _the sword!" She laughed lightly. Still, the girl's skills were developing rapidly... Blades dancing off one another as the two faced off, genty teasing one another, enjoying the challenge and competitiveness._

Veins ran with exhilaration...

   _As his own lips leant down to hers..._

_   As the girl grinned recklessly at her. "Let's kick some youma ass!"  She laughed in reply, adrenaline rushing through them  as they prepared for a double teaming..._

Voices murmured within her memory...

   _"You're very elusive, my lady."_

_   "For goodness sake, Rei! Why are you getting so riled up about some guy with a stick up his -"_

_   "Your hair is as subtle as night."_

_   "Don't be silly, Rei-chan. 'Sides, I love your eyes. They're so pretty."_

_   "Don't tell me you've never had lovers."_

_   "Please don't tell me you're thinking about Yuuichirou! There's nothing wrong with him, but no girl like you's gonna want a doormat. "_

_   "I fear I have become addicted to your presence."_

_   "I always love company, Rei! You know I cook way too much for myself, and 'Sagi-chan's down with flu."_

Dynamic blue eyes lingered with desire and hidden messages...

   Dazzling, no, enchanting emerald eyes flashed with concern and pleasure...

   And violet eyes opened as Hino Rei inhaled sharply, before releasing her breath. She sat up calmly, staring straight ahead, hands clasped lightly in her lap.

   A few minutes later, she got up, dressing for the day ahead, paying no heed to what was just another garbled, but unimportant vision. She recieved them often.

   Pausing in front of the mirror, she hesitated, eyes troubled.

   Shaking her head, Rei left the room. Breakfast had to be prepared.

~

   Tiami watched warily as her master continually paced around his 'workbench', drumming his fingers agonisingly slowly - but precisely, she noted with distaste. He hadn't missed a beat yet. 

   And it was, for lack of better words, thoroughly irking her. She wanted to grab those stupid fingers and break them - if it stopped the tapping, that was.

   Knowing him, it probably wouldn't. Jadeite was terrifyingly persistant.

   That, and she'd probably die before even snapping the first finger.

   And right now, he was in contemplative mood. Generally, people avoided him when he was 'contemplating'. She hesitated a moment, silently reviewing her little 'speech' in her head.

   "We were -" She paused, checking herself. "_I _was unable to gain any tangible information or recordings of the boarding during the ambush along the Colony one - Earth shuttle flight route. While we have some poor visual recordings from the OZ mobile doll units, I was unable to extract any memories from the human-youma hybrids."

   It was well known that, even after the youma had died, Queen Beryl had been able to summon up the youma's last memories. They were usually a source of valuable information - particularly when dealing with the senshi. "It seems the human part of the hybrids generally overrides the youma part. The mixed brainwaves make it impossible for their memories to be correctly extracted."

   "And the youma you left in charge - Kali, was it? What of her? No memories?"

   She flinched inwardly. "Kali's abilities were psychic based." She said simply. In the back of her mind, anger and irritation warred with one another. Kali had been a good youma, one of her more loyal and intelligent officers. Her psychic powers were what had made her especially unique, and had given them more than a small edge when infiltrating OZ and conducting espionage. She would be hard to replace. Apparently she had a brother - but that one was quite a character...

    "Generally, the protection those abilities give her last after death."

   Jadeite nodded. Having telekinetic powers himself, he probably understood more about psychic abilities than her. He glanced in her direction and continued to pace.

   "Tell me your observations."

   Tiami immediately doled out her observations. "The fact that the shuttle exploded, destroying itself, the youma aboard, and a large number of our mobile dolls nearby indicates a deliberate self-destruct, which should have been impossible. Our intelligence sources indicated that the entire crew would generally be situated in the crew deck and the proximity around it. Except, of course, the attendants and passenger service, of which there few, obviously having only one passenger."

   "And those were our own people." Jadeite mused.

   Tiami nodded before realising his back was to her."Yessir. And those were in the passenger area, and made sure to depart to the appointed checkpoints on the shuttle when we boarded. And obviously Ms. Peacecraft would not know the security overrides."

   The room's other occupant snorted. "In another words," He said in a mild voice (which she was not fooled by - he was testing her). "There was no-one - who could have done it - close enough to the main computer to be able to pull off the self-destruct before we took out the main power in the shuttle."

   Game, set, and match. Or so he thought. "No one we knew of, sir." Tiami corrected. She paused, before continuing with her observations - "However, we had assumed  the crew was in the crew deck, and this was supported by the fact we did not encounter any crew while boarding. However, that means that we encountered no presence of enemy crew at all. That, coupled with the self-destruct, indicates -"

   "That somehow they predicted the ambush." 

   "Yes. I first considered that they may have set the shuttle on autopilot, with a skeleton crew who would set off the self-destruct, but if that was so, our people would have alerted us. However, the attendants would not have seen the crew once they'd boarded..."

   "They somehow found out we were coming. And they prepared." Jadeite said, in a flat voice. Goosebumps ran up and down her arms. "Their reaction was - more ingenious than I expected of them, certainly."

   Tiami nodded. No use disagreeing with the authority.

   "Still," he continued, the tapping slowing for a brief moment, "Failure it may have been, the ambush _did allows us to test the efficiency of our hybrids."_

   A corner of her mouth twitched downwards, and she stood a little straighter, glad he couldn't see it. Jadeite had an inkling of what she felt about the hybrids. But he obviously didn't want to let her think lowly of his precious creations. Well, she could tell him exactly what he could do with those so-called magnificent discoveries. Take them and shove them up his-

   "The hybrids?" he prompted.

   "If you'll forgive me, they certainly lack in -" _brains_"-decision making abilities." she said smoothly. "Though they are highly efficient killers." That, they were. Considering how weak humans were, it was interesting how perseverent they could be, considering those that had survived Kali's - ah - bout of impatience. 

   And the fact they survived the altering process in the first place."They make excellent back-up, and are good as" _cannon fodder_:"-a unit designed for direct and heavy assaults as opposed to, say, espionage."_Work which requires at least a low level of intelligence._ Which was what Jadite had designed them for in the first place. "However, it is my opinion-"Not that he'd prize it much "- that they cannot function properly without close supervision, which may be simply inconvenient." 

   Tiami cringed inwardly, remembering the stupidest blunder they made, somehow managing to find themselves in the men's bathroom, because they were idiotic enough to listen to some obviously directionally challenged gir-

   Her eyes widened. Girl. A girl had told them... What was their description? Red-haired, green eyed, quite short... Outwardly, she awaited the High General's response to her evalutaion. Inwardly, she started seething. Stupid! Stupid! How could she have forgotten! None of the attendants had that description! In fact, she'd personally ordered them to choose quiet colours, so as to be relatively unnoticed. Immediately, she decided not to tell Jadeite. Her position within the new Dark Kingdom was tenuous at best - and if Lord Jadeite found out she'd missed such a simple thing...

   "I had designed them so they would be easy to command." her Lord said aloud. "Though it seems they may be a little - too compliant. What of their attention spans?"

   "They had a tendency to go off on tangents, as opposed to focusing on instructions." Something the girl must have realised, to be able to send over fifty of them on a wild goose chase...

   The man sighed. "Ah well. Obviously the prototypes need some work. More loyalty, less cunning, more comprehensive abilities..."

   Tiami nodded. "Yessir. You may wish to give them some minor decision-making abilities." Gods forbid. She would hate to see what sort of stupidity those things could get up to if they could actually make original decisions.

   "If that's all, I wish for you to place a surveillance on the Princess Relena."

   Tiami nodded. "Yessir. I will report back as soon a possible."

   "Good." He said vaguely. "And of my search in Japan."

   She hesitated. "Rei is a common name," she began slowly. This was a subject she could not show any weakness on. "And her reborn form may harbour a different name. Our intelligence is sorting through the Japanese records, and we are currently narrowing down the field."

   Of course, considering the traditional Japanese look was pale and dark-haired, it wasn't really helping much. On the other hand, half the population was immediately cancelled out, seeing as her gender was pretty damn certain.

   "Mm." He said then, sounding very distant. He stopped, gazing vaguely at the swirling vortex that suddenly appeared at the end of the table. Curious as she was, Tiami tried hard not to look.

   "Look." He said, gesturing abruptly. Another girl appeared - tall, with reddish brown hair, defined face, and...

   Ah. The eyes.

   "Jupiter?" She asked, curiously. At least, that was the only senshi she knew of with green eyes. The Sailor Senshi Jupiter looked nothing like her, from what she remembered. For one thing, she was shorter. And the hair was a lot redder. Of course, that could just be the disguise magic...

   "Yes. I believe she may go by the name of Makoto. If she were to have a European name..."

   "It would be Sincerity?" She prompted, quickly translating it. "Most likely a variation though. Maybe Verity."

   "Mm. It's most likely she would be  in Japan, though. It's where the other three were." He added, more to himself than anything. "I want you find her. She takes first priority above all."

   "Yessir." She frowned then, thinking that over. "Even over Mars?"

   "First priority." His words were final, cold. "Find her, then eliminate her. Any questions."

   Tiami thought. Eliminate Jupiter. Easily done, once she was found. After all, Jupiter had always been easy to dispose of. More so than the other senshi. She made herself an easy target.

   But why was it important she be killed first? Wouldn't it be wiser to eliminate the threats?

   Or was he trying to demoralize them by picking off the stray ones? It was be even easier to kill Mercury then, once they _had_ her. And considering she was the tactician behind the senshi, it would be strategically wise to dispose of her first.

   "Why Jupiter?" She asked then, a bit puzzled.

   Jadeite scowled abruptly, and the vortex disappeared. He swung around furiously, even as the table completely shattered, the many fragmented pieces thrusting themselves at her violently.

   It was only the fact that she had once served as a personal servant of Queen Beryl herself that kept Tiami on her feet, even as she looked ahead, stance at ease, but alert -

   - As they whistled narrowly past her face.

   She was starting to get used to these tests. "I would understand better if it was, say Mercury," she continued as if nothing had happened. "But as far as I was aware, she's not even much of a pest."

   "You're wrong, Tiami." Jadeite said, vaguely, his rage subsiding. "You may not remember much of the Silver Millenium, but I do. Jupiter may not have been the most powerful or lethal of the senshi..."

   He frowned, remembering the harmless waif he had thought nothing of, until that last battle, when she had seen her friends fall and completely, irrevocably lost control, even as the deadliest of vines from the farthest reaches of the galaxies shot from the ground, the ancient trees themselves uprooting themselves from the ground in their mistress' time of pain. The vines ripping through Nephrite at her command, in vengeance for his betrayal, rending Zoicite, who was already weakened by the - dead - Mars, from limb to limb. The screaming of the remaining youma army as the dying Uranus and Neptune lent her their magic, using her empathy to bring the very _moon to life to avenge it's fallen children._

   He had barely escaped, only to face Venus, her sword dripping with Kunzite's blood...

   And had finally realised the fear traitors felt when they faced their victims. 

   "But she is certainly the most dangerous, if only from her ability to seem harmless."

   What had they called her? Little Mother, wasn't it? Tigresses were mothers too. And if she was a tigress, the senshi were her cubs. He would not be able to reach them until he dealt with her.

   Her empathy.

   No matter how far away she could be, she would certainly sense it if he were to go to Rei.

   His mouth twisted. Besides. He had an old score to settle.


End file.
